Uno Nunca Sabe
by Silver Moonlight-81
Summary: Serena ha estado bajo mucho strees y deciden ir de vacaciones, despuès de 3 semanas, se ven de nuevo, que sucedera entre Serena y Darien, lean y dejen review por favor, Gomen por lo corto del capitulo, por favor dejen review onegai cap8 Up!
1. Default Chapter

**"uno nunca sabe"**

Autoras: Cristalgirl y Silver Moonlight-81

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no nos pertenece, nosotras no recibimos ninguna ganancia al escribir, solo lo hacemos por diversión

Capitulo Uno: Prologo 

Que ironías tiene la vida… antes las guerreras se encontraban en medio  de batallas y solo deseaban volver a sus vidas normales y corrientes, pero desde hacia unos cuantos meses que ya no era así… todo se  había vuelto monótono y hasta aburrido. Si bien todas seguían siendo amigas y de ves en cuando se reunían, les hacia falta "algo"… esa "emoción" que les mantenía en la lucha y que  caracterizaba a cada una de nuestras guerreras. Pero esa espera pronto llegaría a su fin.

Cierta mañana en el templo, Amy cito a una reunión de emergencia… la razón: exámenes finales...

Lita: -… ¿era necesario todo el alboroto?... ya hemos estudiado bastante, DEMASIADO diría yo… Hasta Serena y Mina saben de historia, matemáticas, política, lenguaje…- se detuvo para continuar hablando pero esta vez con un tono sarcástico -… y hasta arte…-

--- RECUERDO---

-… y este es un clásico de la pintura de Manet, el uso de sombras y luz nos refleja la simpleza del mundo físico y nos "lleva" a sentir curiosidad e investigar mas a fondo el interior del autor…- les hablaba la guía mientras explicaba a las pinturas a los turistas

Mina susurrándole a Serena le dice -… a mi solo me ha llevado al aburrimiento…-

Serena siguiéndole el juego -… yo en cambio he decidido negarme rotundamente a Raye la próxima vez que organice un evento…-

-…¡¡eso es verdad!!…- exclamo Mina levantando un poco la voz -…Pudo escoger unas vacaciones junto al mar… Pero NO!!, Se tubo que decidir por un estúpido museo…- termino de decir cruzándose de brazos como niñita regañada

-…señoritas…- dijo la guía para llamar la atención de ambas y continuo -… ¿decían algo? …-

Ambas saltaron totalmente nerviosas mientras todos las  observaban detenidamente… incluidas Raye y Amy quienes estaban totalmente furiosas. -…"E_stoy muerta, frita, tostada… como sea, pero de aquí no salgo con vida…. Raye me matara seguramente"…- penso Mina, pero antes de emitir algún sonido su amiga  salió en su defensa._

-…solo estábamos comentando la cantidad de naturaleza muerta que usa el artista…- contesto Serena y continuo -… ¿no crees Mina? …- inmediatamente le pregunto esperando que le siguiera  el juego.

-…Ehm… claro…- contesto Mina -… "¿qu_ te traes Sere_?" …- penso -…esta mas "muerta" de lo que debería."..- agrego.

-…"¡¡M_ina!!"…- grito mentalmente -…"¡ahora que hago!… mmm… piensa, ¡¡piensa!!"_…- exclamo de la misma manera -…lo que mi amiga quiere  decir es que el autor no solo mostró el lado "físico" de la tristeza humana, si no que lo demostró también con lo que nos rodea, las cosas sin vida por ejemplo…- contesto Serena

-…Wow… No lo  había analizado de esa manera… veo que ambas poseen un dote para el arte, que envidia…- argumento dando media vuelta y siguiendo la guía

--FIN RECUERDO--

-…jamás pensé que ellas llegarían a entender a grandes genios, pero lo hicieron…- agrego pensativamente Lita

-…Ese no es el punto… ¿qué no entienden que necesitamos obtener buenas calificaciones para tener mas opciones de universidad? …- contesto exasperada Amy

-…Amy relájate…- le contesto Mina -…estamos mas que preparadas, que tal si en ves de reunirnos a estudiar organizamos una  fiesta o algo así…- agrego

Raye apareció de la nada e hizo su primera acotación -…¡¡siii!!, Hace mucho que no nos reunimos.

Todas observaron a Amy suplicantes hasta que ella cedió.

-…Esta bien… pero habrá que invitar a Molly y a Kelvin…- dijo al darse cuenta que había perdido el argumento

Mina quien se había levantado rápidamente hace unos minutos aparece con el teléfono inalámbrico  y un block de notas.

-…chicas esta todo listo, Molly esta libre  el próximo fin de semana, el único problema es que Kel tiene trabajo en el  almacén de  su padre así que no podrá ir…-

-…No pierdes tiempo mina …- le dijo Lita

Mina totalmente sonrojada contesta -… jejeje…. Nop… ¿qué me dices tu Serena? …-

La rubia quien había estado muy callada en toda la reunión se encontraba totalmente distraída mirando hacia el cielo. Lita se acerco lentamente tratando de llamar su atención, pero nada sucedió…. Hasta que solo  la sailor mas atrevida se abalanzó contra ella.

-… ¡¡¡¡Mina!!!! …  Quítate de encima…- exclamo Serena un poco exasperada

-… jajaja, lo siento Sere, es que estabas en la luna y por mas que te hablábamos no reaccionabas…- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su prima

-…Sí Sere ¿qué te pasa?, Es extraño tenerte tan callada…- dijo Raye acercándose y sentándose a su alrededor junto a las demás.

-…no es nada, de verdad… es solo que me he  sentido extraña últimamente…  eso es todo…– dijo regalándoles  una enorme sonrisa.

-… ¿esta todo bien con Darien? …– le pregunto Amy aun seria.

-… Sí. Esta todo perfecto…  de verdad…- volvió a responder muy tranquila.

-… ¿No será un enemigo?... debemos estar preparadas!!, Chicas a entrenar!! …– Raye se apresuro  levantándose y alterando a  todas las demás.

-… calma Raye, no  es nada…. Es una sensación extraña… no tiene  nada que ver con algún enemigo, si así fuera el fuego sagrado ya te lo hubiera mostrado, y tampoco tiene que ver con Darien, debe ser que estoy cansada, eso es  todo, créanme. – acoto por ultimo Serena

-…esta bien te creemos…- contesto Mina y continuo -…ahora volvamos a lo  importante Necesitamos ir de compras chicas…- dijo entusiasta cambiando rápidamente de tema

Raye quien era otra amante del consumismo se alegro y se unió secundando la idea de Mina.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un joven observando por un gran ventanal al horizonte, sujetando solo una enorme taza de café humeante y sin articular expresión alguna… se notaba que no había logrado conciliar el sueño en días y mantenía su mirada perdida y fija.

Las imágenes volvían una y otra vez, por ultimo una lágrima hablo casi por si  sola mientras rodaba por sus mejillas…

- "perdóname Serena… susurro un joven… perdóname por lo que he hecho, y perdóname  por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…"-

-… no es momento de lamentarse "príncipe" Endimión,… es hora de asumir las  consecuencias de sus actos …– se escucho desde el fondo de un rincón oscuro.

-…SILENCIO!! … – grito el muchacho arrojando el jarrón y viendo caer los millones de trozos de vidrio en el  suelo.

-… entonces ¿a qué horas nos vemos? …- pregunto alegremente Serena

-… ¿qué les parece mañana a las 12? …- pregunto Mina

-… Por mí esta bien …- dijeron al unísono Raye y Serena

-… y ¿ustedes? …- pregunto Mina dirigiéndose a Amy y Lita quienes no habían contestado

-… pues no podemos, pero nosotras nos encargamos de organizar el paseo…- contesto Amy y Lita asintió afirmativamente

Se pusieron de acuerdo, Serena se unió a sus amigas en las compras, para distraerse y con  la excusa de que su cansancio se debía al estrés del estudio, pero poco sabía que ese no era el motivo de su cansancio.

Notas:

Silver: Bueno aquí van las notas especiales

Cristal: siii!!! yo quiero hacer una……

Silver:  sis estas son las notas ¬¬U

Cristal: y ¿por que no me dijiste?!

Silver: -… Por ESO nos estaba presentando…- perdiendo la paciencia  -… uff, no tienes remedio…- acomodándose el cabello

Cristal: siii!!!

Silver: y ¿por qué gritas?! 

Cristal: es divertido ... además no todos los días escribo un fic

Silver: -… ¿¿¿¿¿escribo????? …- tono irónico

Cristal: Sip

Silver:  -… repito lo  anterior, ¿¿ESCRIBO?? …- se detuvo unos segundos y continuo  -… Fui yo la que escribí mas del 80%! …- termino de decir alzando la voz

Cristal:.. si, pero yo soy  más genial que tu

Silver: .....................

Cristal: nerviosa -… ehm... sis, no me mires así que me asustas.

Silver: -… entonces no me des motivos para mirarte así…- le dijo muy seria.

Cristal: -… jejeje…- risa nerviosa -… mmm… Mira allá esta Darien!!!! …- salto de improviso dando un grito ensordecedor

Silver: -… OO.. Amor!!!... ya te extrañaba   demasiado!! …- brincando hacia  el sin darle posibilidad de respirar

Darien: -… a.- yu - da! …- tratando  de respirar

Aparece Serena en escena….

Serena:-… Hey!!!... que de.·$%&"!!! …- el resto del contenido ha sido censurado por el alto contenido ofensivo no apto para menor, por su comprensión gracias

Cristal:-… XX…. Que boca tienes niña!. Ten cuidado que estamos al aire!! …-sacando el poco tono de mando que poseía

Silver: -… mi amor!!!! …- continuaba besándolo

Serena: acomodando sus mangas  preparándose para atacar -… niña si  no te quitas de encima de mi novio te juro q… …-

Cristal: callando la a de tiempo -… bueno será mejor despedirnos…-

Serena salta sobre Silver sin percatarse de Darien cayendo todos sobre él

Darien… : A… Y…  U… D… A…

Cristal: -… ehm… en nombre de mi sis me despido dándole las gracias por haber leído el fic y… …- zapatazo en plena  cara -… XXP….  OIGAN!! Eso no esta en mi contrato!!! …- Saltando sobre todos a la pelea.

De entre medio sale un hombre con la ropa rasgada y pálido..

Darien: suspirando -… por favor dejen reviews que de lo contrario ellas vendrán a  desahogarse conmigo :S…. por favor (k) …-

- Darien!!! –

Darien: -…debo irme adiós!! …- sale corriendo de la sala

Cristal y Silver: Esperamos que les guste este fic, estaremos esperando su review, de ustedes depende si continuamos a no con este fic, bye.


	2. ¿Enferma?

Un día caluroso de verano en las calles de Tokio, vemos a 3 bellas jóvenes totalmente cargadas de bolsas llenas con ropa, zapatos, accesorios para el cabello y joyería. Cualquiera podría adivinar que estuvieron en un campo de batalla del consumismo y que el perdedor esta vez había sido el centro comercial. Nadie las habría reconocido hace un año, esa soledad y tristeza que llenaba sus miradas se había desvanecido... quien podía imaginar que estas chicas tan frágiles y sencillas se hubieran convertido en unas heroínas y habían salvado al planeta entero de las manos de nada mas y nada menos que una reina del pasado... la reina Beryl. Todo comenzó hace miles de años cuando una disputa por el control del milenio de plata se transformo en una batalla, batalla que dejo caer mucha sangre de inocentes y en ves de terminar con el rencor y odio, este creció y volvió a sucumbir justo ahora en el siglo XX.... Momento en donde nuestras heroínas entran en acción terminando con este ciclo e iniciando una nueva historia juntas por siempre...  
  
-... Raye estoy rendida y me muero de sed...- dijo la rubia de los odangos -... Yo estoy igual..., jamás volveré a salir en mi vida - contesto la otra rubia -... si claro, y yo soy una princesa.... - respondió irónica Raye mientras acomodaba las bolsas en el sofá. -... técnicamente lo eres... jejeje ...- se apresuro a contestar Mina.. -... ya no peleen, mejor tomemos algo.. Raye ¿tienes algo por aquí que podamos beber? ...- interrumpió serena. -... mmm... creo que hay una jarra de limonada y algunos postres que Lita me dejo en la hielera, vamos a la cocina...- se levanto Raye.  
  
El resto la siguió comentando de lo maravilloso que lo pasarían y lo ansiosas que se encontraban por que llegase el gran día.  
  
-... haber de nuevo, ¿por qué no fuimos en el auto? ...- pregunto Mina  
  
-... por que recuerda que no queríamos que nos molestaran los guardaespaldas de papá, es molesto que la gente se te quede viendo por que traes a unos guardaespaldas, no puedes disfrutar al hacer las compras, por eso dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento y nos fuimos por la parte de atrás del templo para que no nos siguieran y disfrutar de nuestras compras, recuerda que mi papá es secretario de relaciones exteriores aquí en Japón, tu papá es secretario de relaciones públicas en Inglaterra y nuestras mamás son de una de las familias más ricas, por eso quieren que nos sigan, pero yo pienso que esto es ridículo, es más fácil que descubran quienes somos si siempre andan guardaespaldas detrás de nosotras ...- le contesto Serena tomando una galleta. Algo imprevisto comenzó a molestarla... un escalofrió comenzó a rodearla y lo que antes parecía una suculenta galleta se trasformo en algo bastante desagradable para el paladar, comenzó a sentir que su estomago se revolvía y un sabor agri- amargo se apodero de su boca. Poso el bocado en la mesa y se levanto lentamente en dirección al baño para tratar de disimular un poco, más no logro siquiera llegar a la puerta cuando la sensación de asco volvió, apoderándose de ella sin mas remedio que salir corriendo ante la expectación de las chicas. -... ¡¿te pasa algo serena?!- pregunto Raye junto a la puerta del baño. Sin recibir mas que ciertos quejidos de asco del interior. -... será mejor que esperemos a que ella se sienta mejor ...- se apresuro a decir Mina, volviendo a la sala con la castaña.  
  
Cuando la princesa logro salir de la agonía lucia bastante pálida y aun se apretaba el estomago por el intenso dolor que se había apoderado de ella.  
  
-... ¿qué te pasa prima?, Estas más pálida de lo normal, te seguimos y sonabas muy enferma... no es la primera vez que te escucho, no había querido decir nada, pero esto ya es demasiado, ¿qué te pasa? ...- le pregunto Mina -... si Serena ¿que pasa?... que ¿acaso no confías en nosotras? ...- se unió la castaña.  
  
Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y respondió lo mas tranquila que pudo...  
  
-... no es nada chicas... fue un simple malestar, debe ser algo que comí....- trato de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque solo logro lucir mas demacrada que antes. - no creo que no sea nada... Serena yo también te he notado diferente, ya no eres la misma niña llena de energía y vigor, estas pálida y muy callada a mayor parte del tiempo.. me preocupas ...- era la primera ves que Raye mostraba miedo en su mirada... -... eso no es verdad, simplemente yo... yo solo he ...- sin previo aviso los ojos perdieron su brillo y por unos instantes se quedo callada con la mirada perdida, hasta desplomarse en el suelo -... Serena!!!!!! ...-  
  
(- "¿qué es lo que sucede?... ¿por qué todo se volvió oscuridad?, no lo entiendo que es lo que pasa conmigo... pero a pesar de todo hay algo cálido a mi alrededor ...- Serena se volteo y una luz enceguecedora desvaneció la oscuridad, aun sin mostrar a nadie... hasta que de la nada se oyó una voz... -... no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ...- se escucho desde el fondo. -... ¿quién eres? ...- pregunto la chica cubriendo sus ojos por el brillo, pero solo logro distinguir una figura borrosa, pero llena de calor. -... no soy un extraño, eso es lo que importa ...- fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de desaparecer y dar paso a la luz del sol.")  
  
-... Serena!!... rápido Mina que esta reaccionando ...- Raye se mantenía dándole algo de aire mientras Mina traía un vaso de agua. -... ¿qué paso? ...- pregunto la chica de odangos. -... ¿qué paso?!... ¿qué paso?!!!!... te nos caíste encima, además de un susto por poco nos matas en el proceso... no lo vuelvas a hacer entendido?!- gritaba desesperada Mina.  
  
Serena sonrió y tomo el vaso de agua en silencio esperando que el ambiente se calmara.  
  
-... lo importante es que reaccionaste ...- trato de alentarla Raye. -... si eso es lo que importa ...- respondió Mina, ahora mas calmada.  
  
Si estaban preocupadas ahora estaban el doble no contaban con Amy ni lita para ayudarlas ni aconsejarlas. Amy tenía que asistir con su mamá a una comida realizada por el hospital, y no podía negarse a asistir, además de que Lita tenia una ultima clase del "curso de cocina gourmet" y la iban a calificar por uno de sus platillos, así que era imposible faltar.  
  
Dejaron a Serena recostada y abrigada con bastantes mantas mientras ellas se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
-... ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? ...- pregunto Mina aun nerviosa -... Pues parece que si... para estas ocasiones necesitamos de Amy... solo se que para desmayos es necesario darle azúcar a la persona... Nada mas ...- Le contesto Raye  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala...  
  
-... no puedo creer que sea verdad... no puede ser posible.. las imágenes de lo vivido hace unos minutos volvieron a su mente.... ¿qué esta pasando conmigo?...- pregunto en voz alta. -... Eso es lo que nosotras quisiéramos saber ...- interrumpió Raye entrando a la habitación con una charola y una taza de te -...cuando volviste del baño te pusiste muy extraña, nos asustaste...- le termino de contestar  
  
-... pues lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el llegar a la cocina y tenía unas nauseas horribles y después todo se volvió negro, ahora despierto aquí en tu cuarto...- contesto Serena omitiendo algunos detalles que no quería mencionar en el momento.  
  
-... Serena, no me digas que... no, no creo que sea eso o si ...- dijo Mina totalmente sorprendida de sus pensamientos, ya que no solamente por esa causa puede tener mareos y nauseas  
  
-... pues creo que yo pienso lo mismo que tu Mina, digo, los síntomas son nauseas y mareos, creo que es lo más lógico o lo primero que se nos viene a la mente, ¿no lo crees?, además esa respuesta solo la tiene Serena ...- le contesto Raye, a esta respuesta ambas voltearon ver a Serena con una mirada interrogante  
  
Serena ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿podría ser posible que estuviera embarazada?, pero que pasa con lo que vio mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿qué significaba todo?... ¿habrá sido solo un sueño?.. si, eso ha de ser ahora solo queda preocuparse por algo mas importante que un tonto sueño.. su cabeza le comenzó a doler e inconscientemente solo se llevo sus manos hacia su vientre, su lado lógico le decía que no tenia que ser eso, que era muy joven para ser madre, pero su otro lado, su corazón se lleno de felicidad ante la posibilidad de poder estar embarazada, un hijo de su amado y querido Darien, ahora serian completamente felices, pero a la vez su lado lógico le decía ¿qué tal si el no quiere ser padre tan joven? ¿Y si piensa que lo hiciste para amarrarlo a ti?, eran tantas las preguntas que venían a su mente  
  
-... Raye a Serena...- le decía mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos y ella no reaccionaba estaba como si su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar demasiado diferente -... Odango Atama ...- le dijo ya que sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre, esa era su ultima opción para hacerla reaccionar -... Houston creo que hemos perdido contacto...- volvió a decir Raye dirigiéndose a Mina la cual se río al escucharla hablar de esa manera  
  
-... creo que te esta afectando el juntarte tanto con Serena y conmigo...- le dijo sonriendo Mina =-= y ambas se soltaron riendo, al escucharlas reír Serena salió de su estupor y reacciona mirándolas extrañamente como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza o algo parecido  
  
-... ¿qué les pasa? ¿Qué tengo cara de chiste o que? Para que se rían de esa manera ...- les pregunto con un cierto tono de enojo en su voz  
  
-... Ya Serena, no es para que te enojes, la respuesta a tus preguntas es no, no tienes cara de chiste, no tenemos la culpa que estés en Babilonia en vez de poner atención a lo que hablamos...- le contesto Rei  
  
-... Ella tiene razón prima, no nos reíamos de ti, lo que paso fue que... ...- le contesto Mina y prosiguió a contarle lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, así soltaron la carcajada las 3  
  
-... me hubiera gustado haber escuchado eso ...- contesto entre risas Serena  
  
-... Serena no creas que te vas a escapar de esta, contéstanos, ¿es cierto lo que pensamos o no? ...- Le pregunto en un tono de voz serio Raye  
  
-... Pues... la verdad... es que ...- contestaba como podía ya que le daba vergüenza el platicar acerca de ello con sus amigas y se puso roja como un tomate  
  
-... ¿qué? ...- le dijeron Mina y Raye al mismo tiempo -... primero díganme que es lo que piensan ...- le contesto Serena y ambas cayeron de espaldas con una gota en la cabeza (Estilo anime)  
  
-... Vamos prima, sabes que es lo que te estamos preguntando...- le contesto Mina y Raye intervino  
  
-... voy a ser directa entonces Serena ¿tuviste relaciones con Darien o no?, ¿Puede ser que estés embarazada o no? ...- Raye pregunto fingiendo serenidad, aunque estaba mas roja de lo normal -... Y vaya que fue directo al punto Raye ...- contesto Mina  
  
-... pues... la verdad... es... si, existe la posibilidad ...- dijo tartamudeando y voltea a mirar a su amiga y prima y ve algo que no le gusto en la mirada de ambas, era una mirada maliciosa y traviesa a la vez  
  
-... cuéntanos ...- dijeron ambas al unísono  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿qué?!!! ...- fue lo único que salió de su boca OO  
  
-... lo que escuchaste...- le contesto Raye  
  
-... y ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? ...- dijo con un tono de resignación ya que sabia cuando se proponían algo no quedaban en paz hasta lograrlo  
  
-... ¿es cierto que es doloroso la primera vez? ...- pregunto Mina repentinamente  
  
Serena se puso algo roja, a pesar de ser una persona de mente abierta sobre cualquier tema de conversación, pero eso es algo muy intimo y no pudo evitar el sonrojo  
  
-...pues... si lo es ...- levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a ambas y continuo -... pero después es reemplazado por placer...- termino de contestar  
  
al ver lo incomoda que estaba al hablar sobre el tema, Raye decidió cambiar de tema  
  
-... y ¿qué vas a hacer?, Digo, ¿le vas a decir de tus sospechas a Darien o no? ...- le pregunto  
  
Serena se dio cuenta de la tensión que se había creado y decidió hacerles una broma  
  
-... ¿Darien? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? ...- Pregunta ella con un tono de voz serio, al ver la reacción de ambas no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada, Mina y Raye se miraron entre sí y luego a Serena que estaba en la cama sujetándose él estomago ya que le dolía de tanto que se había reído por la cara que habían puesto sus amigas  
  
Raye al ver como se reía Serena resurgió su temperamento y le grito -... ¿QUE TE PASA SERENA? ¿QUÉ TENEMOS MONOS EN LA CARA O NOS LA VISTE DE CHISTE? ...-  
  
-... Raye tiene razón Sere...- contesto Mina  
  
-... es que... jajaja... debieron... jajaja... haber visto sus rostros... jajaja ... fue muy gracioso... jajaja... se pusieron pálidas a más no poder... jajaja ...- les contesto como podía entre carcajadas, ambas entendieron la razón y al oír la risa contagiosa de Serena se olvidaron que se habían enojado y se unieron a ella a las risas, olvidándose de todos sus problemas por el momento.  
  
Silver: Bueno sis ¿qué te parece si aquí lo dejamos? Cristal: Si!!!!!!!! Silver: Eso lo tomo a que estas de acuerdo .U, ahora comenzamos las notas de autor Cristal: Bueno primero que nada POV es por sus iniciales en ingles de (Point Of View) o punto de vista o perspectiva en español, por cierto sis ¿por qué no lo pones en español? Silver: Por que me gusta más como se oye en ingles . Cristal: ¬¬U Silver: Odango Atama es lo mismo que Cabeza de chorlito que es como lo tradujeron en español o Meatball head en ingles, pero así es como le dice Darien en la versión japonesa, Seiya le dice Odango solamente, y casualmente Haruka también, ya que normalmente le dice koneko-chan que significa gatita, creo que esas son todas las explicaciones que se tienen que dar Cristal: -...Estas en lo correcto sis...- al terminar de hablar aparece Darien Darien: -... no es justo yo no aparecí en este capitulo...- dice un poco deprimido Silver y Cristal con ojos de corazoncitos -... no te preocupes para el siguiente apareces...- Darien: -... gracias, ustedes son geniales...- les da un beso en la mejilla a ambas y se va sonrientemente Cristal: Darien esta guapísimo, no me voy a lavar esta mejilla Silver: -...Estoy de acuerdo contigo sis...- ambas todavía con los ojos en forma de corazoncitos Cristal: bueno ya saben, dejen reviews por favor, de ustedes depende si seguimos escribiendo este fic o no Silver: No podría estar más de acuerdo sis, entre mas reviews obtengamos más rápido vamos a subir el siguiente capitulo Cristal: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, ja ne. Silver: estas equivocada Cristal: eh? Silver: si sis, falta desearte feliz cumpleaños Cristal: Gracias sis pensé que se te había olvidado Silver: como crees eso sis, por eso este capitulo es especial para ti, disculpa que no sea muy expresiva, pero sabes que me es difícil hacerlo, en fin sis felicidades y espero que la pases bien en compañía de amigos y familiares. 


	3. Capitulo 3: Descubrimientos

Silver: gracias a todos por sus reviews, estamos realmente felices por su respuesta, aquí esta la lista de quienes nos dejaron reviews, en el capitulo 1 se nos olvido dar gracias por los reviews

Cristal: se nos olvido??? ¬¬U

Silver: jejeje, se me olvido, es q quería subir el capitulo y no recordé hacerlo U

Bueno, esta es la lista de quienes dejaron review en el primer capitulo:

**Shagy Sirius**

**Neo-gaby**

**Claudia Lorena**

**Perla Almogabar**

**Ferio Tsukino**

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**

**Paola**

**Shiuling**

**Aishaladimoon**

**Jaz**

**Moonlight8**

**GinnyPotterWeasley**

**Tekkaman zero**

**Cleoru Misumi**

**Lupita**

**Mayca**

**Tinny –Rabbit**

**Chriseluna**

**Tsuki-Chan**

**Anonimo**

Silver: la verdad nos lamo mucho la atención de este review, solo nos pedía q actualizáramos y no lo dejaron con ningún nombre

Cristal: de hecho no nos molesta q nos pidan q actualicemos, al contrario con eso nos damos cuenta q están al pendiente de nuestro fic, en fin ahora con los agradecimientos del capitulo 2

**Chriseluna**

**Aisha-ladimoon**

**Neo-gaby**

**Yazle**

**Jaz**

**Lupita**

**Tsuki-Chan**

Lily E. Of Potter 

**Crystal-dono**

**Darlingcita**

**SailorLiviMoon**

Silver y Cristal: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, esperamos q este capitulo les guste y les de mas ideas para q sepan de q temporada se trata, si no pues en el siguiente capitulo se van a enterar, esperamos sus reviews, en fin ahora a leer, ja ne.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no nos pertenece ni sus personajes, solo las ideas y la historia aqui narrada y un q otro personaje creado por nosotras.

Al día siguiente estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa Serena, Mina y por supuesto Raye.

Mina: entonces esta decidido, Raye y yo iremos a comprar el test de embarazo mientras tu nos esperas aqu

Serena: no lo llames así por favor… lo hace tan "real" - Luciendo más pálida de lo habitual.-

Mina: ¿qué cosa?¿¿ Lo del test o lo del embarazo??...- con una naturalidad característica.-

Serena: shhh!!...no lo digas tan fuerte que te pueden oír.

Mina: pero ¿quien me va a oír?... ¿los árboles?

Serena: no es necesario el sarcasmo… por favor Mina, entiéndeme… esto es demasiado para mí… - dio un gran suspiro de agonía se notaba que la princesa esta ves no bromeaba -

Mina comprendió a la perfección al solo ver la mirada de angustia en sus ojos e intento romper el hielo…

Mina: mm.. No te preocupes.. Todo saldrá bien, además nadie dice que va a salir positivo ¿¿no crees?? - Regalándole una cálida sonrisa-

Serena la miro unos segundos y volvió a respirar, ya no se sentía sola. Justo en ese momento Raye entra con un pequeño bolso negro.

Raye: esta todo listo..- muy contenta y segura-

Mina: ¿qué traes ahí?

Raye: jejeje… es un secreto, te lo diré cuando lleguemos.. ¿Vale?

Serena: no sé cuál de las dos es más rara - mostrando la primera sonrisa en días -

Raye: vaya!..Hasta que por fin sonríes…

Mina: ya basta de conversaciones vamos a.. "ya sabes que"

Raye: -... ¿?.. Ya sé que de ¿¿qué?? ...- pregunto totalmente confundida

Mina: vamos a ir a donde "ya sabes" a hacer "ya sabes que" y traer el "ya sabes que" - guiñándole un ojo a Serena -

Raye: cada día te entiendo menos…. ¿Qué no íbamos por un test a la farmacia?

Serena: ya basta… solo apresúrense quieren… tomen ...- pasándole unas llaves -... lleven mi automóvil así será más rápido...-

Raye: ….. snif….. - comenzando a sollozar

Serena: Raye ¿qué te pasa?

Raye: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!............. jamás pensé que me dejarías conducir tu auto… buaaa.. es el día mas feliz de mi vida!!... - dando saltos-

Serena: ¬¬….. Raye, tu no vas a conducir. Mina lo hará….

Mina: jejejeje.. - sonriendo maliciosamente-

Raye: no es justo!!.. no creo que tengan que castigarme por un pequeño error del pasado.

Mina: Ja!... pequeño!!???... conducías a 80 millas en un carril de 50, te saltaste por lo menos cuatro señales de transito y mas encima ibas en el carril contrario…. Perdí mas vidas que un gato en ese viaje!!

Serena: Mina eso es imposible, solo tenemos una vida… los gatos son los que tienen nueve…¬¬

Mina: Cómo sea!!... vi la luz al final del túnel por lo menos tres veces… - perdiendo el control-

Serena: esa ERA una verdadera luz al final del túnel… Raye nos llevo por un "atajo" al templo yamaru recuerdas?.. solo que nos perdimos y pasamos por ahí varias veces.

[Cristal: no sabemos si existe un templo llamado asi

Silver: Eso fue un invento de mi aqui mi sis u]

Mina: fue una experiencia horrible!.. snif

Raye: no sean demasiado criticas chicas… mejor vámonos y olviden lo que mencione. - poniendo cara de borreguito degollado, mientras las demás aun se reían de la situación - y tu Sere… será mejor que te recuestes para que descanses

Serena: ¿ahora me van a tratar como enferma?- volviendo a su pose anterior y cruzándose de brazos-

Raye: deja de ser testaruda y haz caso, es lo mejor para ti, salga o no positivo el examen, de todas maneras no te hará daño el que te recuestes un momento así tal ves hasta se te quiten las nauseas

Mina: -… Raye tiene razón, bueno nos vemos al rato…- dicho esto salieron de la habitación de Raye y comenzaron la misión que tenían.

En el centro comercial…

Al llegar al centro comercial Mina se estaciono en el lugar más cercano a la puerta del centro comercial.

Raye siendo la más objetiva de las dos le recomendó -… vamos directo al área de farmacias …, pero primero los disfraces-

Mina: ¿¿disfraces?? - algo asustada-

Raye: por supuesto… si alguien llega a vernos comprar este tipo de cosas nos harán preguntas y recuerda lo que serena nos dijo… ella no quiere que nadie se entere- Mina no objeto y solo obedeció.

En un santiamén Raye había transformado en un a total agente vestida con una chaqueta larga de cuero negro, unas gafas y una peluca rubia… a Mina en cambio le paso una peluca color negro y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, junto con los acostumbrados lentes … por supuesto todo era negro.

Ambas entraron y se dirigieron a la sección femenina. Y como todo plan de Raye, tubo un efecto absolutamente contrario a lo planeado. Ya que al entrar las miradas de todos se posaron en ellas…. Solo lograron evadirse caminando directo y sin mirar a nadie.

Mina: -… bueno, ahora ¿qué? …- pregunto algo nerviosa observando al gran estante que tenia en su frente -… de cual llevamos?.. Nadie nos dijo que había tanta variedad …-

Raye: que importa!! Sácalos todos... ya sabes... Por si las dudas

Mina: si claro, solo apresurémonos ya llevamos la mitad del trabajo, ahora a pagar y pronto saldremos de aquí.

Raye: pero primero compremos algún snicker, … ya sabes.. Para que no nos miren extraño

Mina: no nos miren extraño!!,… toda la farmacia nos conoce!! - grito eufórica, provocando q todos de voltearan a verla.

Raye: esta bien cálmate jeje.. - tomándola del brazo para salir -, …. Lo que tenemos que pasar por esa Odango Atama

Mina: no seas dura, ella es nuestra amiga y lo sabes.

Raye: -…me duele admitirlo pero es cierto, la verdad no sé como demostrarlo, creo que esa es mi forma de hacerlo…- le contesto casi en un susurro que fue escuchado por su rubia amiga -…pobre de ti que se lo digas…mostrando su gran puño -

Mina: jeje.. esta bien, no te pongas así, terminemos esto y vamonos.

Una vez que tomaron todo lo que necesitaban hicieron fila para pagar, gracias a Raye la cuenta subió considerablemente, con la excusa de que su azúcar bajaba de ves en cuando hasta q por fin tomaron las bolsas y se dirigieron de vuelta al auto… aunque no estaban preparadas para lo que venia.

Lita: Hola, Mina, Raye ¿qué hacen?

Mina: - ahhh!!!!! No me asustes así!- salto en brazos de raye al mismo tiempo que las bolsas caían al suelo.

Raye:… H… hola Lita…- respondió algo nerviosa cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lita

Lita: ¿qué les pasa?, se ven algo nerviosas y ¿por qué lucen así?

Raye tratando de salir del problema soltó a Mina y volteo a Lita para que no se diera cuenta de lo que había caído, puso su cara más seria y un poco de su temperamento -… que no te gusta como lucimos? Solo intentamos cambiar un poco el look, además.. lo que paso es que nos sorprendimos de verte, solo llegas y nos hablas de repente, tu ¿cómo reaccionarias si nosotras hiciéramos lo mismo? …- le contesto Raye en el tono más calmado posible y con sus manos en las caderas, para demostrarle que fue una falsa impresión

Lita: -… si tú lo dices…- le contesto no muy convencida - apropósito donde se fue Mina?-

Raye no alcanzo a reaccionar dejando todas las esperanzas en sailor venus.

-… ¿Están bien? …- pregunto Lita ofreciendo su mano

-… si, gracias …- respondió al unísono mientras escondia todo rápidamente bajo la chaqueta

Lita: -… ¿qué es eso? …- pregunto intrigada

Mina: -… ¿qué cosa? …- haciéndose la desentendida

Lita: lo que acabas de echar a la bolsa

Mina: -… ah eso… no es nada…- contesto un poco nerviosa

Raye salio a su rescate -… Mina hay que apurarnos, recuerda que Sere nos esta esperando en el templo…-

Lita: y ¿por qué no las acompaño?

Mina: lo que pasa es que se siente un poco indispuesta

Lita: -… ¿qué le pasa? ¿Esta enferma? …-

Raye: -… no …- contesto mirando a Mina y prosiguió -… posiblemente algo que comió le cayo mal, solo tiene nauseas, nada de cuidado ya la conoces …-

Inicia Lita POV

-… no sé que es lo que se trae estas dos, Mina esta demasiado nerviosa, Raye… mmm... ella es otra cosa, lo disimula muy bien, y respecto a serena…. bueno no es necesario sacar ninguna conclusión sobre ella… últimamente esta comiendo demasiado. Por eso se siente tan mal…. Eso es todo.

Termina Lita POV

Raye: -… Lita, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? …- le pregunto ya que vio que tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera sumida en sus propios pensamientos

Lita: -… disculpa Raye ¿me decías algo? …- Raye solo levanta sus manos en señal de frustración

Mina: lo que ella preguntaba era si quieres que te llevemos a tu casa o vienes en tu automóvil

Lita: Se los agradecería ya que mi auto esta en el taller, le tocaba revisión, cambio de aceite, filtro y de una vez la bomba de la gasolina y limpieza de los inyectores y revisión de la computadora, va a estar listo hasta mañana

Mina: -… si como digas …- dijo no teniendo la menor idea de a que se refería y continuo -… al escucharte hablar así me recuerdas a una prima, siempre se la lleva hablando sobre automóviles, son su pasión …- termino de decir

Lita: -… ¿quién? Sere …- le pregunto incrédula

Mina: aunque no lo creas Sere sabe bastante sobre automóviles, pero no, no me refería a ella sino a una prima que vive en EUA

Raye: vamos chicas dejen de platicas que Sere ha de estar desesperada por que no llegamos, además creo que tenían que estar temprano en su casa por una comida o algo as

Lita: y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con que se apuren?

Raye: lo que pasa es que nos presto su auto para venir a hacer las compras para que fuera más rápido ya que el auto de mi abuelo esta descompuesto

Dicho eso subieron al auto y fueron a casa de Lita a dejar las cosas a su departamento y se devolvieron las tres al templo Hikawa donde la esperaba Serena

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa se encontraba Serena en compañía de Amy, mientras ella le explicaba como funcionaba la computadora de mercurio, ya que ella se lo pidi

Amy: y así es como la utilizas para que tome las lecturas en los youmas para saber su nivel de pelea, de que están formados, su debilidad, sus puntos fuertes y todo lo que necesites para poder vencerlos

Serena: Amy ¿podrías hacer un programa igual o parecido?

Esa petición toma de sorpresa a Amy pero le pregunto -… ¿para que quieres un programa con las mismas funciones? …-

-… es que pensaba que si hacías un programa que tuviera las mismas funciones, podrías utilizarlo en cualquier computadora, y así evitarías que la gente sospechara de ti cuando la utilizaras mientras no estas transformada, digo es que tiene el símbolo de mercurio en la cubierta…- le contesto Serena

Amy: -… Sere tu idea es genial, no había pensado en ello…- le contesta ella y se da cuenta que saca una laptop de su bolsa subdimensional y comienza a teclear y le pregunta -… Sere ¿desde cuando tienes una laptop? …-

Serena: pues esta me la regalo mi papá por que la que tenía ya estaba casi obsoleta

En eso llegan Raye, Mina y Lita cuando escuchan que Amy le pregunto desde cuando tenía una laptop, Mina se acerco a Serena para entregarle las llaves de su jeep. y su tarjeta de crédito

-… Wow odango atama, "obsoleta" esa es una palabra fuerte para ti …- le dijo como siempre para molestarla

-… pues déjame informarte "PYRO" que no soy tan torpe como ustedes piensan, mejor dicho como "TU" piensas que soy …- le contesto Serena con un tono claro de enojo en su voz acentuando las palabras pyro y tu

Lita: Vamos Raye deja a Sere en paz

Serena: -… saben que ya me tengo que ir, Amy nuestra platica queda pendiente, nos vemos luego …- tomo su laptop y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez ahí se dirigió a Mina -… Mina vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando en casa …-

Mina: -… si, tienes razón, nos vemos mañana…- les dijo a sus amigas y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Serena

De vuelta con las chicas…

Lita: -… esta vez te pasaste con ese comentario Raye…- Amy asintió ante el comentario hecho por su amiga

Raye: -… ya me di cuenta, no sé que es lo que me pasa, es solo que se me vienen los comentarios y cuando menos pienso ya lo dije …- les contesto a sus amigas

Amy: creo que deberías disculparte con ella

Raye: si, eso haré, voy a ir mas tarde a su casa

Lita: -… ¿QUÉ? …- dijo y volteo a mirarla como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y ella no lo hubiera notado -… Raye estas segura que te sientes bien …- le volvió a decir poniendo su mano en la frente

Raye: -… ¿Qué te pasa?, me siento perfectamente bien …- le contesto algo molesta

Lita: es que nunca pensé ver el día en que Raye Hino se disculpara con alguien, menos con Serena Tsukino o como tu le dices odango atama

Raye: Lo acepto Lita sé que puedo llegar a ser muy terca y temperamental pero sé reconocer mis errores

Amy: eso es bueno y habla muy bien de ti

Lita: cambiando de tema, vamos a comenzar con los planes para el viaje que vamos a hacer el fin de semana que entra, ya que por fin salimos de vacaciones

Raye: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Amy: comencemos entonces

Más tarde en la casa de Serena

Suena el timbre y abre la puerta una de las personas de servicio

Kibou: Buenas tardes señorita Raye, adelante pase usted… la señorita Serena y Mina se encuentran en su habitación si gusta subir.

Raye: -... Gracias Kibou, eres muy amable...- algo incomoda, aun no se acostumbraba a tanto lujo, hace apenas un año que conocían a Serena y siempre había preferido hacer las reuniones en el templo.

Ikuko: Serena, hija, ya nos vamos!!, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Kenji: Hija ya sabes las reglas… sin fiestas, nada de salir hasta muy tarde y sobre todo ninguna locura, si quieres invita a tus amigas de esa forma no se quedarían solas eso me daría mucha tranquilidad, Mina hija espero que no dejes a solas a tu prima con ese tal Daniel, Damien o como se llame

Serena: Darien papá, Da-rien, te lo he repetido muchas veces- algo enojada.

-... "_Después de hoy no creo que olvide su nombre nuevamente_" ...- pensó Raye

Kenji: pues como se llame hija no me da buena espina ese muchacho, ya te dije que es muy grande para ti

Serena iba a contestarle a su papá cuando vio a Raye recargada en el marco de la puerta observando y escuchando todo sin interrumpir -... Raye, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, siéntate...- le dijo señalándole al sofá que estaba enseguida de ella

Raye: -... buenas tardes Tsukino-san...- saludo haciendo una reverencia hacia los padres de Serena

Ikuko: -... buenas tardes Raye...- le contesto el saludo y se volteo hacia su hija -... bueno hija nos vamos y cuídense, se portan bien...- beso tiernamente la frente de su hija y Mina y al salir se vuelve a dirigir a Raye -... bueno Raye quedas en tu casa nos vemos el miércoles.. y recuerden sean buenas niñas...- termino de decir antes de Salir.

Serena: -... esta bien mamá, que les vaya bien en su viaje...- alcanzo a decir mientras sus padres subían a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Mina que ya no aguanto se soltó riendo -... jajaja, si supiera jajaja... mi tío es tan ingenuo...jajaja-

Serena: -... Mina cállate que te pueden escuchar...-

Raye: -... pero si ya ni siquiera se ve el carro, en fin a lo que vine ...- tomo aire y continuo -... Serena vine a disculparme contigo por lo que paso en la mañana en el templo...-

Serena: -... ¿Raye te sientes bien? ...- no era normal escuchar a la sailor mas orgullosa pedir disculpas y esta no fue la excepción. Raye sintió que toda su cara se volvía de morado y su orgullo solo le permitió mover su cabeza de aprobación

Mina que para ese momento todavía seguía riéndose como hiena, se callo de repente mirando a Raye extrañada -... ¿quien eres tú y que hiciste con Raye? ...- le pregunto mientras Serena le ponía la mano en la frente para checar su temperatura

Serena -... no, no tiene fiebre, estas segura que te sientes bien?...-

Raye: -... ¿pero que les pasa a ustedes?!! ...- perdiendo la paciencia

Mina: no te enojes Raye, pero tu pidiéndole disculpas a Serena, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Raye: -... Sé que puedo llegar a ser un poco terca, me enojo con facilidad y ...-

- y testaruda, temperamental, cascarrabias, enojona, calculadora, controladora,… ya mencione terca??- interrumpió Mina.

Raye solo con se limito a contestarle con su mirada… dejando a Mina como una niñita muy, muy pequeñita y arrepentida.

Raye: como iba diciendo Sere… se que soy un poco irritable…-

-... ¿un poco?! ...- le cuestiono Serena

Raye: -... bueno lo acepto!, demasiado, ustedes saben a que me refiero...- volvió a tomar aire y continuo -... pero sé reconocer mis errores y reconozco que me pase con ese comentario ...-hubo un minuto de silencio algo incomodo y frío, pero como siempre la princesa supo como romperlo.

Serena: -... no te preocupes Raye, no pasa nada...- le dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Raye: no Serena, sé que ese comentario te dolió y eso lo vi en tus ojos cuando te fuiste, sabes tus ojos te delatan siempre muestran lo que sientes

Serena: esta bien Raye déjalo en el pasado, sabes que no puedo durar mucho tiempo enojada

Raye: tienes razón, y Mina que hace?

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha alocada había desaparecido de la entrada, al buscarla no pudieron encontrarla en otro lugar mas que frente a una laptop, conectada en el Messenger

Mina: Sere te hablan

Serena y Raye voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo que ella apuntaba hacia su laptop las chicas se miraron extrañadas y se acercaron a ver.

Mina: te ha estado esperando desde hace mas de 10 minutos Sere… la musiquita de mensaje ya me tiene vuelta loca.

Conversación

**_Tsuki no Hikari dice_**

Sere estas ahí?

**_Tsuki no Usagi dice_**

Claro que sí Kari…. Siento haber tardado, pero estaba algo ocupada.

Un mensaje de aviso aparece en la pantalla "Ai no Megami se ha unido a la conversación"

**_Ai no Megami: dice_**

Hey no se olviden de mí!!!!!!

**_Tsuki no Hikari dice_**:

jajaja, es imposible olvidarse de ti Mina..

Mientras tanto raye aprovecho de sentarse junto a su princesa para observar… : "_Tsuki no Usagi_"… mm.. Significa conejo de la luna .. no?, bonito nick.. y que tal el tuyo Mina- la morena volteo a ver nuevamente.. "Ai no Megami" … eso no es diosa del amor?? - Mina que estaba entusiasmada escribiendo solo movió su cara afirmativamente y volvió a lo suyo…- así que conejo de la luna y diosa del amor?... no sabe que tan cerca de la realidad están esos nick con ustedes, a todo esto quien es "_luz de luna_"??

Las chicas solo se miraron en señal de complicidad y volvieron su vista al mismo tiempo hacia Raye… - es solo una amiga - respondieron al unísono

Raye las observo extrañadas sin entender lo que pasaba.

**_Tsuki no Hikari dice:_**

Lo siento chicas ya me tengo que ir, me están diciendo que tengo que ir a clases

**_Ai no Megami dice_**:

Pero si apenas has dicho dos palabras :S

**_Tsuki no Usagi dice_**:

Ya déjala, sabes que esta ocupada

**_Ai no Megami dice_**:

Está bien

**_Tsuki no Usagi dice_**

sayonara

**_Tsuki no Hikari dice:_**

ja ne Serena…. jamás sayonara ;)

"Tsuki no Hikari aparece como desconectado y no puede recibir su mensaje"

-... " nos vemos luego serena, jamás adiós" ... donde he oído eso antes?? - agrego la sailor del fuego muy seria y con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

Mina: -... ¿te sientes bien Raye? ...-

Raye -... claro que si- contesto avergonzada por el alboroto que había causado-…es solo que esas palabras me parecen conocidas... jaja.. No me hagan caso chicas - agrego al darse cuenta que las rubias la seguían mirando detenidamente.

-... "_no puede ser aun no es el momento,.. ¿Estará recobrando completamente su memoria_?" - pensó la princesa.

Raye: -..ehm …cambiando de tema ¿ya hicieron los test? ...- les pregunto.

Serena que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta se perdió todos los colores de su cara.

Serena: -... no, todavía no, no hemos tenido tiempo a solas hasta ahorita... - mirando hacia el suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante en él.

Mina: entonces vamos a comenzar, aprovechando que estamos todas.

Las tres subieron al cuarto de Serena para tener mas privacidad, y mientras Mina se encargaba de darle un te caliente a la princesa Raye trataba de recordar la contraseña de la caja fuerte de la rubia... Justo detrás del armario y solo visible hacia las sailors se encontraba la pequeña portezuela del mismo color del tapiz.

Raye: lo logre!!!.. Soy una genio - abriendo la puerta y sacando las bolsas.

Mina: no te creas tanto… Sere creo esa caja fuerte especialmente para las 5.

Raye: no me hables como bebita… yo también estuve presente cuando todas decidimos dejar atrás nuestro pasado.

Inicia Flash back

Amy: … así q esta decidido… solo somos personas normales y corrientes como todos los demás…..

Mina: ….. jamás fuimos heroínas o guerreras de la justicia… nos conocimos en el Crown Center hace solo un año, en la inauguración de la nueva aula...

Raye:….. y desde entonces hemos sido las mejores amigas.

Lita:…. Y por siempre lo seremos.

Todas unieron sus manos dejando atrás una vida de luchas y muchos recuerdos. Todas excepto la princesa.

Mina: Sere pasa algo?...

Serena: están seguras q esto es lo q desean?.

Lita: la paz ahora reina en el planeta… no veo por q debamos seguir con esto. Además al mismo tiempo estamos arriesgando a nuestros seres queridos

Serena: si eso es lo q desean entonces deberán despedirse por completo de sus vidas como sailors.

Amy: a q te refieres?

Serena: a q no solo deben renunciar a sus poderes, si no también a sus recuerdos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Mina: recordaremos q somos amigas?????

Serena sonrió dulcemente y contesto: por supuesto.

Raye q estaba en silencio se apresuro a contestar: entonces no tenemos nada q perder.

Serena: muy bien… denme sus plumas de transformación, vayan a sus casas y procuren descansar por q esta será la ultima noche como sailors.. a partir de mañana se convertirán en las chicas q siempre soñaron ser…. Normales.

Fin flash back

Raye: aun me parece q fuera ayer cuando hiciste ese hechizo Serena… y pensar q solo duro unas cuantas semanas…

Mina: si, es verdad… aunque ahora q lo mencionas… por q duro tan poco?- ambas miraron a la rubia.

Serena: no lo se, ese hechizo debía contener nuestros poderes y recuerdos hasta q se volvieran a necesitar… no entiendo q salio mal.- respondió algo nerviosa.

Raye: tal ves te equivocaste en el conjuro y por eso es q nuestros recuerdos volvieron tan rápido… no te preocupes eso le pasa hasta a las mejores hechiceras-

- "_no cometí ningún error…. Todas ustedes olvidaron todos sus recuerdos del milenio de plata… yo misma me encargue de borrarles todos esos recuerdos q recobraron en la lucha contra Beryl hace mucho tiempo… la única forma de q ese hechizo se hubiese roto es q se acercara una nueva desgracia al planeta… pero eso no va a pasar cierto?"_ -

Mina: SERENA!!.. alo!! - gritaba la chica llamando su atención.

Serena volviendo de su trance solo se sonrojo y se levanto de su silla para poner manos a la obra.

**En otro lugar del país…**

Vos: ya la encontraron??

Vos2: lo sentimos mi señora aun no.

Vos: mas les vale q la encuentren y me la traigan, de lo contrario les enseñare q con black moon no se juega!!!... si el señor Rubeus se entera de esto sufrirá una gran decepción

Vos2: si mi señora!!

**XX:** y q tal con el príncipe… por lo menos el ya esta de nuestra parte?

Vos2: por supuesto mi lady .. el ya ha caído en la trampa….

**XX:** .. Bien… por lo menos la mitad del camino ya esta recorrido.. ahora refuercen la búsqueda… quiero al conejo en mis manos antes q mis hermanas y la quiero ahora!!! -

Droidos: como ordene.

**De vuelta a la mansión...**

Mina: Raye estas segura que esta correcto

Serena -... haber denme la caja...- quitándole la caja de las manos de Raye -... mmm... haber...- dijo y comenzó a leer -... como seguir la instrucciones de un test, paso Nº1: lea las instrucciones ... - las rubias miraron a Raye

Mina: -... Raye no lo hizo y ya perdimos 5 test en eso...- dijo exasperada

Raye: -... oigan no me echen toda la culpa a mí...- protesto sonrojada

Serena -... bueno continúo... paso Nº2: lea completo el folleto y después haga un segundo intento... bueno suena lógico...- termino de decir Serena

Mina: -... ten este, dice que si se pone rosa es positiva y si se pone azul es negativo y lo único que tienes que hacer es poner una muestra de orina en el dispositivo y esperar 3 minutos...- ajuntando la alarma de su velador

Hizo lo q le ordenaron para después salir a sentarse junto a sus amigas. Fueron los minutos mas eternos de la vida de la quinceañera. Y los mas terribles también, la incertidumbre la tenia completamente eufórica y por primera ves en semanas hubiese deseado q darien la acompañara en esos omentos en ves de irse a una reunión…. Como siempre. Por fin después de un gran silencio incomodo el cronometro sonó a tiempo para dejarlas a todas pegadas al techo.

Serena: esta bien… ya es hora - entrando al cuarto de baño.

Raye: -... ¿que color se puso Serena? ¿Rosa o azul? ...- le pregunto rápidamente

Hubo un silencio .

Serena: -... ninguno de los dos ...- Raye y Mina voltearon a verla extrañadas -... miren por ustedes mismas ...- enseñándoles el test que traía en las manos

Mina: -... ¿pero como es eso?, esta entre ambos colores

Serena: -... ¿no dice nada acerca de eso? ...- pregunto rápidamente

Raye tomo el instructivo y comenzó a leerlo de nuevo -... no, lo único que dice es que si es rosa es positivo y azul es negativo, no dice nada acerca de este suceso, al final dice que para mayor seguridad en el resultado hay que realizarlo de nuevo ...- finalizo Raye

Mina: -... bueno, entonces prueba con este otro ...- le entrego el dispositivo mientras ella tomo el instructivo para leerlo y comenzó -... dice... mmm... es parecido al anterior, solo que en este va a aparecer una línea, si aparece la línea completa es positivo, si no aparece es negativo y solo necesita de 2 minutos para dar el resultado ...- termino de leer

Serena volvió hacer lo mismo, puso la muestra de orina en el dispositivo, salió del baño y esperaron los 2 minutos, ya transcurrido el tiempo fue de nuevo al baño a ver el resultado, cuando salió no lo podía creer, si mal no recordaba las instrucciones tenia que estar la línea completa si era positivo y si no aparecía era negativo, pero el resultado que obtuvo la dejo desconcertada y cuando salió del baño sus amigas se preocuparon al ver su rostro

Raye: -... ¿que paso? ¿Por que tienes esa cara? ...- le pregunto preocupada

Serena: -... mira el resultado ...- fue lo que le contesto y Mina se acerco a ellas

Mina: -... no puede ser, por que solo aparece la mitad de la línea, aquí dice que si es positivo la línea es completa si es negativo no aparece la línea, pero aquí aparece solo la mitad de la línea

Serena: -... eso ya lo sé ...- le dijo con una mirada de ah, si no me dices no me doy cuenta

Mina: -... Sere no me mires así, no es mi culpa que esas cosas no estén bien ...-

Serena: -... lo siento Mina, lo que pasa es que ya no soporto el no saber si es verdad o no ...- les dijo casi llorando a lo que Raye y Mina la abrazaron ya que era raro que ella llorara, bueno un llanto verdadero no el fingido de siempre

Raye separándose un poco de ella tomo el ultimo test que estaba en la bolsa -... ya relájate un poco odango...- le dijo para ver si así cambiaba un poco su humor, algo que dio resultado ya que sonrió y continuo -... toma este es el ultimo, esperemos que este sirva entregándole el dispositivo y comenzó a leer las instrucciones que venían en la caja -... bueno dice que pongas una muestra de orina en el orificio del dispositivo y que lo dejes por un minuto, si aparecen 1 línea es negativo, si aparecen 3 es positivo ...-

Volvió a hacer lo que se le había instruido, pero como solo era un minuto de espera decidió esperar, cuando vio el resultado salió del baño cerrándola con todas sus fuerzas de la desesperación, al ver esa reacción las demás se asustaron ya que el portazo fue muy fuerte e hizo que los vidrios vibraran

Mina: ¿ahora que te pasa?

Serena: -... ¡¿que me pasa?! ...- pregunto exasperada -... ¿quieres saber que me pasa?!! … mira - lo mismo q había ocurrido anteriormente… un test sin resultado.

Raye:.. Por dios q tan difícil puede ser q solo orines en una de estas cosas?!!..

Serena: .. Quiero ver q lo intentes-.

Raye: hecho - tomo una caja del montón y se metió al baño.

Media hora después

Serena: Raye eran solo tres minutos q haces allá adentro????

La castaña sale totalmente sonrojada y con el instructivo totalmente roto.

Raye: esta cosa esta descompuesta... por más q trato de apuntar a este orificio siempre termino toda sucia... - hecha una furia por su orgullo roto.

Serena:... no q era tan facil?? - levantando su cabeza

Raye: ... te ignoro.. - totalmente avergonzada

Serena sonríe feliz y dispuesta a beberse la hielera completa para volver a intentarlo

**2 horas mas tarde…**

Serena: se acabo!!… ya no soporto esta incertidumbre, esos test me tienen al borde de la locura, ninguno muestra el resultado, el primero el resultado fue entre rosa y azul, el segundo la línea que apareció fue hasta la mitad, y este muestra 2 líneas, si te das cuenta, los tres me dan el mismo maldito resultado, todos están neutros, no dice si o no, positivo o negativo ...- dijo esto lagrimas recorriendo por su rostro, pero no eran lagrimas de alegría o de dolor si no que eran de desesperación, no sabia si estar triste o feliz, simplemente todo estaba fuera de control y era algo con lo que ya no podía, esa fue la respuesta que le dio al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración

Mina: -... Serenity Usagi Tsukino mírame ...- le hablo seriamente a Serena, a lo que ella inmediatamente salió de su estupor y volteo a verla ya que su prima nunca le hablaba por su nombre completo, siempre era Serena, Sere o Sere-chan, nunca Serenity, eso solo era cuando lo que quería era llamar su atención, lo cual dio resultado, ahora la tenia -... no estas sola, nosotras estamos a tu lado, si es positivo o negativo siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo...-

Raye: Mina tiene razón Sere, siempre te vamos a apoyar en lo que sea, las demás de seguro lo van a hacer y tus papás también solo ten fe, además el problema se puede arreglar si vas al doctor y te haga unos análisis, además es mas seguro el resultado, nosotras te acompañamos si es que no quieres ir sola

Serena: Gracias Mina, Raye, gracias por su apoyo

Raye: -... además para que son las mejores amigas si no para apoyarse unas a otras...- le contesto y volvieron a abrazarse

Serena: -... Raye, ¿por que no te quedas a dormir aquí estos días que nos vamos a quedar solas Mina y yo? ...... bueno eso es si tu quieres...- termino de decirle

Mina: -... Si!!!! es una excelente idea

Raye: -... esta bien, pero tengo que avisarle a mi abuelo además de que necesito ropa y mi uniforme...- fue su respuesta

Serena: entonces vamos al templo por tus cosas

Dicho esto las 3 salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Serena ya que no tenía caso que también llevaran el de Mina, a las 2 horas estaban de vuelta en la mansión.

Serena: entonces mañana vamos a ir a clases, no podemos faltar ya que son los exámenes finales, por fin vamos a salir de vacaciones

Mina y Raye: -... Si!!!!!!!! ...- contestaron al unísono totalmente felices.

Serena: ¿a que horas sales de clase mañana Raye?

Raye: pues por los exámenes voy a salir a las 11:00, tengo 2 exámenes

Mina: -... nosotras tenemos 3 exámenes, salimos a las 12:30 p.m ...- le recordó a su prima

Serena: es cierto

Raye: entonces yo las espero en el Crown Center

Serena: -... entonces así quedamos, en el Crown a la 1:00 p.m ...- les dijo y dio un bostezo -... creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano ...- dicho esto cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación

**En la mañana siguiente...**

-... Serena levántate...- se escucho la voz de Luna su gata, amiga y guardiana

-... 5 minutos más Luna por favor...- le contesto adormilada

-... si no te levantas en este preciso momento voy a aruñar tu rostro de tal manera que te quede una cicatriz que ni tus poderes de rápida recuperación van a ayudar ...- fue la respuesta de Luna

Al escuchar eso inmediatamente se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo y se dirigió hacia su armario y tomo su uniforme y ropa interior e inmediatamente se fue al baño a darse una ducha para quitarse lo adormilado

-... Vaya, hasta que me hace caso, de haber sabido la hubiera chantajeado con eso antes...- pensó la gata mientras miraba a su ama dirigirse al baño toda adormilada

**Al mismo tiempo pero en otra habitación...**

-... Mina levántate, se te va a hacer tarde...- le hablo por primera vez Artemis, y lo que recibió por respuesta fue "5 minutos más mam"

-... MINA TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES Y NO SOY TU MAMÁ...- fue lo que le grito a todo pulmón Artemis, pero dio resultado ya que se levanto inmediatamente, tomo su uniforme y ropa interior y se fue a bañar

**En la habitación de Raye...**

Raye se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha -... "ya se habrán levantado" ...- se quedo a medio pensamiento cuando escucho los gritos de Artemis

-... MINA TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES Y NO SOY TU MAMÁ ...- escucho la voz de Artemis decir

-... "bueno creo que eso contesta mi pregunta" ...- pensó ella

**Camino al colegio...**

Mina, Raye y Serena iban en su automóvil camino al colegio de Raye e iban platicando amenamente cuando menos pensaron ya estaban en la entrada del colegio de Raye

-... Ya llegamos Raye ...- le contesto Serena

-... gracias por el aventón Serena, Mina entonces nos vemos a la 1:00 p.m en el Crown ...- dicho esto se bajo del automóvil y entro al colegio y Mina y Serena se dirigieron al suyo

**Preparatoria Jubban...**

En la hora del receso se encuentran Serena y Mina sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura (cerezos) platicando mientras llegaban Amy y Lita.

-... oye Sere ¿con que doctor vas a ir? ...- le pregunta Mina en un tono de voz bajo para que nadie en los alrededores las escuche

-... Pues quiero ir con la mamá de Amy ...- le contesto Serena de la misma manera

-... pero no crees que le vaya a decir a Amy el resultado ...- le pregunto de nuevo Mina

-... No, siempre me ha atendido, es la doctora de la familia y es una profesional y no dice nada por eso de la privacidad del paciente y todo esas cosas, además de que es la mejor en su ramo, que es medicina general y gineco-obstetricia ...- le contesto con mucha seguridad

-... entonces vamos con ella... ...- iba a continuar pero vio que Amy y Lita venían cerca y decidió cambiar de tema

-... luego seguimos hablando...- le dijo Mina

-... esta bien...- le contesto Serena

-... hola, ¿que hacen? ...- pregunto Lita

-... hola...- dijo Amy

-... pues aquí esperando a que llegaran para comer nuestro almuerzo ...- contesto Serena y Mina asintió afirmativamente

Así paso el tiempo y llego la hora de salida, Serena y Mina se fueron al Crown como habían quedado con Raye, Lita y Amy se disculparon diciendo que iban a averiguar los costos del viaje que tenían planeado para festejar el termino del periodo de clases y el comienzo de las vacaciones.

**En el Crown Center...**

Raye se encontraba platicando con Andrew y su hermana Unazuki cuando llegaron Serena y Mina

Mina: Hola Andrew, Unazuki, Raye

Serena: Hola, ¿como estan?

Andrew: Hola, estoy muy bien y ¿ustedes?

Unazuki: Hola, disculpen ahorita vuelvo, tengo que atender a unos clientes

Serena: esta bien , no te preocupes

Raye: -... vaya, llegaron a tiempo ...- les dijo mirando su reloj

Mina: no comiences Raye

Serena: Si, no tengo ganas de pelear

Andrew: -... chicas, por favor no peleen, es mas tengan ...-les dijo dandoles una malteada a cada una, a Serena una de chocolate, a Mina una de fresa y a Raye una de vainilla, ya que era lo que siempre pedían

Terminaron su malteada y se despidieron de Andrew y se fueron al consultorio de la doctora Mizuno ya que por las tardes trabajaba en su consultorio particular y por las mañanas trabajaba en el hospital

**Consultorio de la doctora Mizuno...**

Al llegar al consultorio se dirigieron hacia la recepción

-... Buenas tardes disculpe Señorita, tengo cita con la doctora Mizuno ...- le dijo Serena a la recepcionista

-... Buenas tardes, me podría decir su nombre por favor ...- le pregunto amablemente

-... Serenity Usagi Tsukino ...-

-... por el momento la Dra. se encuentra atendiendo a otro paciente, si desea tomar asiento mientras se desocupa la Dra. Mizuno ...- fue la sugerencia de la recepcionista

-... Esta bien gracias ...- le contesto y tomo asiento junto a Raye y Mina

**5 minutos después...**

-... Srita. Tsukino, puede pasar ...-

-... Gracias ...- le contesto Serena y entro seguida de sus amigas al consultorio

Dentro del consultorio fueron recibidas por la Dra. Mizuno

-... Serena, ¿que te trae por aquí?, hace 3 meses que te hice una revisión y te mostraba en perfecto estado de salud ...-

-... Pues me he sentido mal últimamente...-

-... y ¿cuales son los síntomas? ...-

-... pues son mareos y nauseas...- contesto y continuo -... sobre todo por las mañanas ...-

-... pues te voy a hacer unos análisis de sangre y algunos exámenes de rutina ...- le contesto la Dra. Mizuno

-... bueno Dra. Mizuno, ya que le tengo mucha confianza, voy a ser directa ...- se detuvo para ver la reacción de ella y prosiguió -... quiero saber si estoy embarazada o no, si no es así por que me he sentido mal ...- le contesto con mucha seriedad y una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, ante tal visión sus amigas solo se miraron una a otra

Ante tal declaración se quedo un poco sorprendida -... Serena la verdad me agrada que me tengas confianza y esa fue mi primer sospecha, iba a hacerte unas preguntas de rutina, pero ya esta todo contestado ...-

En ese momento suena el teléfono, era la recepcionista recordándole que tenía una operación dentro de tres horas, colgó y se dirigió a Serena

-... me acaban de recordar que tengo una operación dentro de 3 horas, no vamos a tener tiempo para esperar los resultados, que dices si mejor te hago un ultrasonido, además el resultado es 100% seguro ...- le dijo

-... esta bien, que tengo que hacer ...- pregunto Serena

-... toma todos los líquidos posibles, vamos a esperar hasta que tu vejiga este llena para que levante el útero y sea mejor la visibilidad y para que sea mas rápido trata de caminar, en cuanto sientas que ya no resistes las ganas de ir al baño me avisas para hacer el ultrasonido ...- fueron las instrucciones de la Dra.

[Cristal: -...oye sis como sabes que eso es lo que tienen que hacer ...- pregunto en tono pícaro (6)

Silver: por que a mi me hicieron uno una vez

Cristal: OO

Silver: -... no, no fue por la misma razón que estamos escribiendo ¬¬U ...- contesto y prosiguió -... era para descartar que tuviera quistes en los ovarios ya que supuestamente tenia ovario poliquistico, pero ni siquiera tenia uno ¬¬

Cristal: oh!!!!!

Silver: sis, tu siempre pensando otras cosas ¬¬

Crystal: Lo se jejeje

Silver: bueno vamos a continuar]

a la media hora Serena ya no aguantaba ya que Mina y Raye la hicieron beber 2 litros de agua y la hicieron caminar mucho

-... listo Dra., ya no aguanto...- le dijo Serena a lo que ella le contesto con una sonrisa

-... pasa...- le dijo guiándola al cuarto que se encontraba enseguida de su consultorio

-... Dra. Pueden pasar ellas conmigo...- le pregunto Serena

-... claro, por mi no hay problema...- le contesto dejando entrar a Mina y Raye, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Entraron a un cuarto mas pequeño donde se encontraba una maquina con dos pantallas como si fueran 2 televisores una cama, una mesa y una silla

-... primero que nada necesito que te quites la falda, que te la subas o la bajes un poco para poder comenzar...- le instruyo y así lo hizo y continuo -... ahora voy a poner este gel en tu vientre, te advierto que lo vas a sentir algo frió pero es normal ...- le advirti

Le puso el gel en el vientre haciendo que Serena diera un suspiro por la frialdad del mismo, procedió a esparcirlo sobre el área y a pasar un aparato que parecía lector de barras

-... No se si son buenas noticias o no, pero aquí va, Serena si estas embarazada, tienes 2 meses de embarazo, quieres ver...-

Ante la respuesta de la Dra. Mina y Raye se miraron entre si, no sabían como reaccionar, pero voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia Serena al escucharla hablar

-... Claro...- dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba sentimientos encontrados que eran felicidad y a la vez miedo

La Dra. Mizuno volteo la segunda pantalla hacia Serena, Mina y Raye

-... Van a ver un punto, sigan lo que esta marcando eh iré explicando lo que vayan viendo...- les instruyo a lo que Serena asinti

-... primero esto es la placenta que esta mostrada con el color blanco / gris, el área color negro es el liquido amniótico y esa es la membrana y ahí en el centro ese es el bebé, esa es la cabeza y el comienzo de sus brazos, piernas y un pequeño tipo de cola, pero eventualmente desaparecerá conforme vaya creciendo ...- les explico claramente la Dra.

Mientras la Dra. le explicaba todo lo que veía, al principio tenia miedo, estaba horrorizada, que iba a hacer, no les había dicho nada a las chicas pero Darien estaba volviendo a comportase casi como cuando se conocieron, estaba muy serio, mas de lo normal, y un comportamiento algo frió hacia ella, por eso estaba horrorizada, tenia un presentimiento que algo iba a pasar y esto no le iba a ayudar en nada, pero al ver ese pequeño ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella elimino todas sus dudas, ya no le importaba nada más que hacer feliz a esa pequeña personita que seria su hijo o hija, y seria fruto del amor entre ella y el amor de su vida, ya no le importaba si las demás no la apoyaban, si sus padres la corrían de su casa o la desheredaban, ella había tomado la resolución de mantener a su bebé y no le importaba, iba a pelear con uñas y dientes para que así fuera, salió de su transe cuando la Dra. Comenzó a retirar el gel de su vientre y le dijo que ya podía subirse la falda

-... Serena, sabes que tengo que dar aviso a tus padres...- le pregunto

-... si, lo se pero deje que yo se los comunique, quiero que se enteren por mi, solo que tendré que esperar a que regresen de viaje...- le comunico Serena

-... esta bien, aquí tienes las imágenes de tu bebé...-

-... Dra. ¿me puede dar una copia? ...-

-... claro, solo espérame unos minutos...- le dijo, a los minutos se las entrego

-... gracias Dra., no sabe como le agradezco esto...-

-... no tienes por que, es mi trabajo, además de que te conozco de hace mucho.. tu has sido muy buena con amy en este tiempo, pero tienes que darte unos chequeos si es posible cada mes, tu sabes si continuas tratándote conmigo o con otro doctor ...-

-... claro que voy a seguir con usted Dra., como le digo le tengo mucha confianza ...-

-... entonces tu siguiente cita será para dentro de 30 días ...-

-... Dra. una pregunta, ¿cuando comenzara a notarse el embarazo? ...- pregunto Serena algo intrigada

-... pues será más visible después del tercer o cuarto mes, ten esta receta, estos medicamentos te van a ayudar para los mareos y las nauseas matutinas ...-

[Silver: sobre el tiempo es un estimado, ya q no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando podria comenzar a notarse, todo depende de la complexion de la persona]

-... gracias Dra. ...-

-... una ultima cosa, quiero que comas lo mas saludable posible, puedes comer de todo, pero si comes cosas ricas en vitaminas, proteínas y minerales, te ayudan a ti y al bebé ya que la mayoría de tu energía va a dirigirse al bebé...-

Dicho esto Mina, Serena y Raye salieron del consultorio, cuando iban camino a la casa de Serena, cuando Raye comenzó la platica

-... ¿qué vas a hacer Sere?, ¿Le vas a decir hoy a Darien? ...- le pregunto algo preocupada Raye

-... claro, solo las dejo en la casa y voy a hablar con el, a esta hora la salió de clases...- les dijo con un tono de emoción bastante claro en su voz, algo que hizo reír y relajarse a sus amigas ya que no sabían como estaba tomando los hechos en ese momento pero por que escuchaban lo estaba tomando de la mejor manera

-... esta bien, pero nos cuentas como reacciono...- le contesto Mina

-... Esta bien...- dijo Serena

Así dejo a sus amigas en su casa y ella se dirigió al departamento de Darien para darle la noticia, de estaciono y bajo de su automóvil y tomo el sobre en el que traía las copias del ultrasonido, paso por la recepción y saludo al portero del edificio y entro al elevador, el cual no llevaba a nadie mas que a ella, presiono el numero 7 que era el piso de Darien, a los segundos escucho el sonido avisándole que ya había llegado a su destino, se dirigió al apartamento numero 715 y toco el timbre,

a los segundos Darien abrió la puerta algo sorprendido

-... Serena ¿qué te trae por aquí? ...- le pregunto Darien en cuanto la vio, pero al verla recordó esos sueños, no pesadillas en las que la veía morir y recordó lo que iba a hacer, reacciono y se puso la mascara de indiferencia

-... pasa, sabes me evitaste la molestia de ir a buscarte, tenemos que hablar ...- le dijo en un tono de voz frió, mas que con el que la trataba cuando muy recién se conocieron, ella solo se quedo estática por el tono de voz utilizado y entro.

notas:

Aparece un chico encapuchado en escena susurrando...

chico: ... esta semana sere yo el q me encargare de los agradecimientos a nuestros queridos lectores ... ya q las chicas, bueno.. - abre una puerta del fondo y se ven dos chicas tiradas en el piso junto a montones de libros -.. ellas estan algo ocupadas en este momento.... una de las chicas abraza su cuaderno de administracion y comienza a besarlo..

silver: oh darien amor... suspira

chico: ..ehm... mejor salimos de aqui- sale apurado muy nervioso.- bueno gracias a la gran cantidad de reviews q llegaron estas chicas se volvieron locas escribiendo y dejaron sus estudios de lado... como consecuencia ESO es lo q les paso - apuntando a la puerta- si no queren parecerse a ellas... les recomiendo q se organicen mejor..

Silver: mejor??... y quien te crees??!!

chico: .. ehm.. eh.. yo.. so..soy... q no estaban durmiendo??- tratando desalir de escena.

cristal: con lo fuerte q hablas tu crees q podriamos dormir?? - quitando una hoja de apuntes de su cabello.

silver:... espera sis... reconozco esa voz.. - sus ojos se iluminaron y un aura la rodeo- ES DARIEN!!!!!!

Darien se quita la capucha y sale vestido con un sweater negro q SIEMPRE le queda divino y unos jeans ajustados....

Darien: esta bien... me rindo... no entiendo por q es q no salgo tanto en este capitulo... segun mi contrato deberia aparecer en por lo menos el 70% de la historia

cristal: eso es porq aun estamos introduciendo... en varios reviews preguntaban en q epoca y q era lo q sucedia.. porq todos estaban muy confundidos..

silver: exactamente.. asi q decidimos agregar dos capitulos para introducirlos mejor y vayan siquiendo la historia..

Darien: .. asi q aun voy a aparecer???

cristal: por supuesto...tu crees q mi sis dejaria la oportunidad de vestirte con traje de baño en la historia?

Darien se ruboriza: traje de baño??

silver: siii!!!!..... no te preocupes q en la historia eres el personaje principal y como toda estrella debes usar tooodo tipo de vestimentas ...jejejeje

Darien traga saliva:.....

cristal: jejeje... bueno ojala q les haya gustado este capitulo, nos costo mucho..

silver: sii!!!! ademas queríamos pedirles paciencia con las actualizaciones, ya q ahora las dos entramos a clases y necesitamos estar al dia para no reprobar

cristal: tu lo has dicho.

Darien intenta salir de escena sin ser percibido

cristal: si yo fuera tu me quedaría justo ahi... ya sabes q mi sis SIEMPRE obtiene lo q quiere y tu eres una de esas cosas

Darien vuelve resignado despidiéndose con su mano

silver: relájate darien... no volveré a perseguirte o espiarte.

Darien sonríe: en serio??

silver: asi es... de ahora en adelante me encargare de darte las escenas triple X a ti.. jejeje

cristal: sera mejor q me despida por todos... ellos tendrán q dialogar bastante asi q les doy las gracias a todos(as), y nos vemos en el sig cap..... y como diria mi sis

"ja ne.. jamás sayonara".


	4. cap4

El me mintió...

Era una tarde soleada, en el cielo habían algunas nubes que parecía que danzaban, algunas personas se detenían para ver tal espectáculo, pero no era lo mismo para una joven que se encontraba sentada frente al lago con una mirada llena de tristeza, soledad y desilusion, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de donde se encontraba la joven era la forma en que lloraba, quienes la conocieran no se le iba a ser extraño el verla llorar, pero si la vieran en ese momento se iban a dar cuenta que el llanto proveniente de la joven era uno de desolación, como si su corazón hubiera sido roto en pedazos que nunca más podrían ser recogidos y ser reparado de nuevo, y si existiera esa posibilidad no iba a ser la Misma, ya que su corazón había sido destrozado de tal manera que estaba casi hecho polvo, todos los sueños que tenía, todo por lo que había peleado se le había sido arrebatado de nuevo, y nada más y nada menos que por la misma persona por la que había luchado, su amado y querido Darien.

-... Darien ¿qué fue lo que paso con nosotros? ...- decía al viento como esperando que el mismo le contestara

Él me dijo que me amaba

Y no era verdad

Él me mintió...

No me amaba

Nunca me amo

Él dejo que lo adorara

Él me mintió...

Él me mintió...

Inicia Flash Back

Así dejo a sus amigas en su casa y ella se dirigió al departamento de Darien para darle la noticia, de estaciono, bajo de su automóvil y tomo el sobre en el que traía las copias del ultrasonido, paso por la recepción y saludo al portero del edificio y entro al elevador, el cual no llevaba a nadie mas que a ella, presiona él numero 7 que era el piso de Darien, a los segundos escucho el sonido avisándole que ya había llegado a su destino, se dirigió al apartamento numero 715 y toco el timbre,

a los segundos Darien abrió la puerta algo sorprendido

-... Serena ¿qué te trae por aquí? ...- le pregunto Darien en cuanto la vio, pero al verla recordó esos sueños, no pesadillas en las que la veía morir y recordó lo que iba a hacer, reacciono y se puso la mascara de indiferencia

-... pasa, sabes me evitaste la molestia de ir a buscarte, tenemos que hablar...- le dijo en un tono de voz frío, mas que con el que la trataba cuando muy recién se conocieron, ella solo se queda estática por el tono de voz utilizado pero reacciono rápidamente y entro.

Cristal:lo anterior es el final del capitulo 3

Serena olvidándose por el momento por la razón que iba a buscarlo le pregunto

-... ¿sobre que quieres hablar? ...-

-... Serena voy a ser claro ...- le dijo Darien en un tono de voz frío y prosiguió -... ya no podemos seguir juntos...-

Esta respuesta la dejo fría, pero en cuanto se recupero lo único que pudo preguntar fue -... ¿por qué? ...-

-... ¿por qué?, eso es simple, yo no te amo ...- contesto con un tono aun más frío que dejaría como el infierno al polo norte en comparación

Fin Flash Back

-... ¿Por qué Darien? ...- esta vez lo dijo en un grito, las personas que pasaban solo la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero al escuchar su llanto se les rompía el corazón con solo escucharla, querían ayudarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, a pesar de ser desconocidos, no podían evitar el mirar a la joven con una mirada de compasión y simpatía por el dolor que su alma y corazón albergaba.

Era un juego y nada mas

Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad

Él me mintió...

Inicia Flash Back

Esa respuesta la dejo sin habla, se puso pálida y le vino un mareo, pero lo disimulo muy bien ya que el no se dio cuenta, nunca espero esa respuesta de su parte, ella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, en cuanto recupero el habla por la impresión le contesto

-... esto es una broma Darien, por que si lo es una de muy mal gusto ...- y comenzó a reírse, pero era una risa nerviosa

-... no ...- fue la seca respuesta por parte de Darien

-... eso no puede ser posible, yo te amo... tu me amas ...- le dijo ella rápidamente y se acerco a él para abrazarlo, pero el la rechazo alejándola de él

Fin Flash Back

-... ¿por qué? si yo te amo con todo mi ser, tanto que daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya ...- volvió a decir al viento, sus lagrimas no cesaban de caer por su pálido rostro, el maquillaje ya era cosa del pasado

Con el corazón destrozado

Y el rostro mojado

Soy tan desdichada

Quisiera morirme

Inicia Flash Back

-... ¿Quién dijo que yo te amaba? ...- le pregunto él con un tono de ironía claro en su voz

El sobre que traía Serena en sus manos lo soltó sin siquiera darse cuenta de haberlo hecho ya que la impresión que había recibido fue enorme, en ese momento se olvido de lo que iba a decirle, que estaba embarazada, de un hijo de él, de ambos, el fruto de su amor, pero al parecer no era así, sentía que su corazón en ese momento se hizo añicos

Mentiras

Todo era mentira

Palabras al viento

Tan solo un capricho

Que el niño tenia

Recuperando el habla reacciono y le pregunto -... si no me amabas, entonces ¿por qué estabas conmigo?, ¿Que nuestro amor en el milenio de plata no significo nada para ti o acaso tampoco me amabas en ese entonces? ...-

Fin Flash Back

Él me mintió...

Él me dijo que me amaba

Y no era verdad

Él me mintió...

No me amaba

Nunca me amo

Él dejo que lo adorara

Él me mintió...

Él me mintió...

-... ¿por qué tuvo que ser así Darien?, ¿Por qué tenías que estar enamorado de "ella" y no de mí? ...-

Era un juego y nada mas

Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad

Él me mintió...

De todo el amor que juraba

Jamas hubo nada

Yo fui simplemente otra mas

Que lo amaba

Inicia Flash Back

-... hay esta el problema, yo estoy enamorado de la Princesa Serenity, la que es madura, inteligente, la que tiene muchas cualidades, pense que pronto volverías a ser la misma princesa de la que me enamore, pero no fue así, seguiste siendo la misma inmadura, llorona, la que no puede obtener mas de 30 puntos en un examen, la que tengo que proteger en cada batalla por que no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para defenderte a ti misma ...- fue la respuesta de Darien

Mentiras

Todo era mentira

Los besos,

Las rosas,

Las falsas caricias

Que me estremecían

-... Entonces si pensabas eso de mí ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, por que si te sentías de esa manera no me lo hiciste saber, yo sabia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser real ...-

Darien solo la miraba mientras hablaba, ya no aguantaba mas, no aguantaba él verla llorar de esa manera, el que se había hecho un voto de hacer pagar con sangre a cualquiera que la hiciera sufrir, como iba a cumplir eso ahora ya que no se podía golpear el mismo ya que el era el responsable del dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, y todo era por culpa de esos malditos sueños en los que la veía morir en sus brazos el día de su boda, cada noche era el mismo sueño, Serena se veía hermosa, despanpanante en su hermoso vestido blanco, Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina, junto con ellas estaban 4 hombres, uno al lado de cada una tomados de la mano, no podía versus rostros y estaban con ella, junto a ellas estaban otras personas, eran 6 figuras a las que no podía ver su rostro, era cubierto por las sombras, pero sabía que eran 5 mujeres y junto a ellas una niña de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, era lo que podía deducir por la estatura de la misma, ella moría en sus brazos y el no podía hacer nada, ella lo miraba con esa mirada llena de amor y le decía que lo amaba y acariciaba su rostro, para luego quedar muerta en sus brazos. Y esa voz diciéndole que se separara de ella si no eso era lo que le podía pasar si el seguía con ella, por fuera su rostro se mostraba frío, indiferente ante el sufrimiento de Serena, pero por dentro el también estaba muriendo por cada palabra que le decía ya que a través de su link así como podía sentir cuando ella se transformaba, también podía percibir los sentimientos más fuertes en ella a través del mismo y lo que en ese momento lo que percibía era dolor, uno tan grande que no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Serena lo saco de su estupor

-... ¿Entonces cada vez que me besabas, que me abrazabas, las rosas que cada día me regalabas, ¿no significo nada para ti?, ¿nisiquiera la noche que pasamos juntos?...- le pregunto ella con esperanza en su voz

-... "Perdóname por esto amor" ...- penso él y le contesto -... no ...- fue su seca respuesta

Darien observo a Serena la cual al escuchar su respuesta seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, aquellos bellos ojos azules llenos de vida y amor hacia los demás, que siempre mostraban amor hacia él en ese momento se volvieron vacíos y sin vida y algo mas que el no podía distinguir en ellos, miro profundamente en ellos y lo vio era... ¿rencor? Serena se levanto del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentada y le contesto

-... Esta bien Darien, espero que hayas pensado muy bien lo que haz hecho el día de hoy y sobre todo que no sea demasiado tarde cuando descubras la verdad, Serenity y yo somos la misma persona, por que yo no estaré ahí esperando a que a ti se te pegue la gana de darte cuenta de los hechos, esto muestra que en verdad no me conoces, esto es un adiós definitivo, espero que te vaya bien en tu vida y que nadie te haga sufrir lo que me haz hecho sufrir a mi, por que te digo algo, duele y demasiado, y eso es algo que no quisiera que nadie sufriera, adiós Chiba-san ...- le dijo en un tono de voz frío, donde se notaba claramente lo que la había lastimado y Demasiado, dicho eso se fue del apartamento de Darien.

Fin Flash Back

En Una ciudad de E.U.A...

Una joven rubia de larga cabellera recogido en una trenza de hoja y hermosos ojos azules con brillos plateados estaba desayunando junto a otras 2 jovenes, una mayor que ella y la otra aparentaba tener su misma edad, cuando sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho y comenzo a respirar con dificultad, inmediatamente puso su mano en la altura de su corazón y lo unico que dijo fue -... Serena ...-

-... Kari ¿qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien? ...- le pregunto preocupada la joven que aparentaba ser de su misma edad

-... no es nada, es solo... este presentimiento ...- le contesto pensativamente

-... ¿y que tiene que ver Sere con eso? ...- le pregunto la otra joven, la mayor

-... no sé, pero siento que me necesita ...- les contesto

-... termina de desayunar, cuando llegues del colegio le hablas, ¿eso te haria sentirte mejor? ...- l

-... si, gracias ...- le contesto y continuo comiendo -... "espero que te encuentres bien" ...- penso

Mientras Serena se encontraba en el parque Darien seguía en su departamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido

Departamento de Darien...

-... Serena ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ...- se preguntaba así mismo mientras esta recostado en su cama

Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho sobre la noche que pasaron juntos, en la que hicieron por primera vez el amor, para ella era su primera vez, para el no pero era como si lo fuera, ya que nunca lo había hecho por amor, siempre era sexo, nunca amor, recordó como él le había dicho que no había significado nada para el, pero el sabia que eso no era cierto, ya que esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, la había pasado con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, no pudo evitar el recordar esa noche tan especial

Inicia Flash Back

Era un viernes después de clases y la maestra había pedido permiso por una semana y no tenían ningún maestro de reemplazo e iban adelantados en el material con respecto a los otros grupos, así que se decido que les darían la semana libre, Mina aprovecho para ir a visitar a sus papás a Inglaterra y su vuelo salía una hora después de clases, así que Serena la dejo en el aeropuerto, de ahí fue al departamento de Darien.

Al llegar el edificio estaciono su automóvil, al entrar al edificio fue recibida por el portero del mismo, ella lo saludo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la cual le fue respondido de la misma manera, subió al elevador y al llegar al piso de Darien toco la puerta de su apartamento.

Darien oyendo sonar el timbre fue a abrir rápidamente la puerta, para su sorpresa la persona que tocaba era su Princesa -... pasa ...- le dijo abriendo la puerta completamente para que pasara

-... ¿que te trae por aquí princesa?, no que me moleste ...- le contesto el abrazandola y dándole un beso en los labios

-... mmm... pues vengo del aeropuerto, fui a dejar a Mina y mis papás y Sammy fueron a un viaje de negocios de papá y pues no quiero quedarme sola en la casa ...- le contesto, derepente se le ocurrió una idea -... D-chan ¿no tienes nada que hacer?...-

-... No Sere-ko, ¿por qué? ...- le pregunto el intrigado

-... entonces ¿podríamos ir al parque, al lago a ver el atardecer? ..- le pregunto ella

-... Si, claro ...- tomo su chaqueta y la de ella y fueron al parque

En el parque...

Pusieron una sabana para poder sentarse, ambos miraban el atardecer abrazados, Darien tenia sus brazos en la cintura de Serena y ella tomaba sus manos con las suyas, cuando menos pensaron ya había oscurecido y estaba comenzando a chispitear, recogieron la sabana y se fueron al departamento de Darien antes de que los agarrara la lluvia.

Departamento de Darien...

En lo que llegaron al apartamento comenzó a llover, Darien le ofreció una tasa de chocolate caliente ya que por la lluvia la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y la lluvia no daba señas de que fuera a terminar pronto, ambos estaban sentados abrazados tomando su chocolate, él comenzó a acariciar su cabello pasando uno de sus dedos sobre el mismo sintiendo la sedocidad de los mismos y aspirando el aroma de su shampoo que era de vainilla, ella solo recargo su cabeza en su pecho, el sonido de su corazón era como un arrullo, el comenzó a besar sus cabellos y bajo hasta sus labios para capturarlos con los propios en un tierno beso el cual se fue volviendo mas profundo, para ese momento ya habían dejado sus tasas de chocolate en la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala, la acerco mas hacia el y se alejo de los labios de Ella y comenzó a trazar con pequeños besos alrededor de la mandíbula para llegar hasta su cuello, cerro sus ojos y movió su cabeza hacia un lado para darle espacio y mejor acceso, mientras él besaba su cuello ella daba pequeños gemidos de placer los cuales lo incitaban a seguir adelante, las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos entre los sedosos negros cabellos de él, volvió a sus labios para capturarlos nuevamente con los suyos, pero había algo diferente en ese beso, no era como los anteriores, los anteriores eran tiernos y lentos, estos eran pasionales, como si en ellos quisiera mostrar todo lo que sentía por ella, la deseaba con todo su ser, sin pensarlo, su mano se deslizo por debajo de su Blusa, al contacto de su mano con la piel de su estomago, ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, esa misma reacción tuvo Darien, pero siempre había algo que lo hacia detenerse, ella aun era muy joven y no la quería forzar a nada que no quisiera, al recordar eso se separo de ella.

-... ¿qué paso? ...- pregunto Serena inocentemente, confusión que era visible claramente en sus claros ojos azul cielo.

-... Sere-ko yo lo siento, no sé que fue lo que me paso ...- se disculpo él pasando su mano sobre su cabello, acción que inconscientemente hacia cuando estaba nervioso

Ella se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y se puso detrás de Darien, él la miro con curiosidad ya que no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer, ella se acerco a él y puso sus manos en sus hombros para masajearlos ya que se notaba que estaba tenso -... D-chan no tienes por que ponerte tenso, relájate ...- le dijo ella esto ultimo con una voz suave y relajante mientras masajeaba sus hombros, una vez relajado, una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios mientras decidió continuar con lo que el había comenzado y comenzó a besar su cuello, este gesto lo sobre salto.

-... S.. Serena... ¿qué es lo que estas... haciendo? ...- le pregunto él como pudo, ya que ese simple gesto provocaba muchas reacciones en él

Ella no alejo sus labios de su cuello, sus manos recorrían sus fuerte y fornido pecho -... mmm... besar tu cuello... ¿no es eso obvio? ...- le contesto ella sin despegar sus labios de la tersa y delicada piel de su cuello

-... Serena por favor ...- le rogó él mientras un gemido de placer salía de sus carnosos labios y continuo -... si continuas esto no estoy seguro de poder contenerme...- le contesto

Separo sus labios de su cuello y se sentó un lado de él, el volteo a verla, su mirada mostraba algo que no podía descifrar que era, ella lo beso en los labios nuevamente, el beso subió de intensidad, el sujeto su cuello con una de sus manos mientras la otra se posesiono en su cintura posesivamente mientras intensificaba mas el beso, su lengua trazaba sus labios como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, lo cual ella gustosamente acepto, sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con la otra en una batalla por dominación, ella se dio por vencida dejando que el jugueteara con su lengua en una danza erótica, nuevamente su mano se deslizo sobre la blusa de ella y comenzó su ascenso hasta la altura de sus pechos el cual comenzó a masajear suave y lentamente, ella dio un gemido de placer, eso fue suficiente para darle el suficiente coraje para levantar su blusa lentamente, ella levanto sus brazos para que así fuera más rápido, ahora ella desabrocho la camisa que él vestía con la ayuda de él, segundos después la camisa era cosa del pasado, el se separo por un momento para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle

-... Sere, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? ...- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos en los cuales vio el amor de ella hacia él, seguía mirando ese sentimiento que no podía captar cual era, mira un poco mas y lo que vio era... ¿deseo?

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas y pesadas, al escuchar su pregunta ella contesto -...Darien deseo estar contigo, el ser un solo ser contigo ...- ahora ese sentimiento que había visto en los ojos de la rubia era perfectamente visible, el cual era deseo, el deseo de ser uno solo con la persona amada.

Él vio en sus ojos la respuesta que buscaba, ella también deseaba hacer el amor con él, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, le quería demostrar lo mucho que ella significaba para él, que ella es su mundo y su vida, la tomo es sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, cuando entraron cerro la puerta con su pie derecho como pudo, y la bajo, siguieron besándose mientras poco a poco caían cada una de las prendas faltantes, la falda, el brassiere de ella, el pantalón de él, la recostó en la cama mientras cada uno exploraba el cuerpo del otro, como tratando de grabar cada contorno y figura del otro, que quedara grabada en sus manos, solo quedaba una prenda que les impedía el continuar, el bajo sus manos a la altura de su cadera para bajar su pantaleta, la deslizo suave y lentamente, eso le dio el suficiente coraje para hacer lo mismo, bajo sus manos y el tomo sus manos con las de ella para ayudarle a bajar su boxer, la única prenda que le cubría, ahora era cosa del pasado, ahora el cuerpo de él estaba sobre el de ella, él la volvió a mirar a los ojos para preguntarle si estaba segura, viendo la silenciosa pregunta en sus ojos, a lo que ella le dijo

-... Te amo ...- le dijo dándole un beso acercándola hacia ella aun más, esa era suficiente respuesta para él, se acerco mas a ella y le dijo

-... Esto dolerá por un momento, pero luego pasara ...- ella solo asintió, el se acerco a ella y la penetro, ella solo cerro los ojos al sentir que había roto su barrera, era un dolor fuerte, él espero a ver la reacción en el rostro de ella, miro que una lagrima rodó por sus ojos los cuales tenia cerrados para soportar el dolor.

-... Serena yo... yo lo siento, no quería lastimarte ...- le dijo el mientras quitaba la lagrima que se deslizaba por su bello rostro con su dedo, ella abrió los ojos, en su mirada solo había amor, deseo, pasión que ni ella misma sabia que existía dentro de ella, tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo acerco hasta sus labios y lo beso y le dijo -... continua, ya paso ...- ante su respuesta el comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, sus cuerpos se movían al compás, con tal precisión como si sus cuerpos se complementaran el uno al otro, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de placer y cuando llamaban el nombre del otro en éxtasis, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, no querían llegar al clímax hasta que el otro lo hiciera, y así fue ambos llegaron a su Clímax y sucumbieron ante el cansancio producido mientras uno se hacia parte del otro, dos cuerpos haciéndose un solo ser.

Darien se recostó enseguida de Serena, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando el erradico sonido de su corazón tratando de volver a su ritmo normal, el acariciaba su cabello y se acerco a su oído y le dijo -... Mi amor te amo con todo mi ser...-

-... yo también te amo ...- le dijo ella mientras el sueño le aclamaba, mientras los latidos del corazón de él le arrullaban y el sueño aclamo a los dos eternos amantes.

Fin Flash Back

Todavía podía sentir las caricias que ella le hacia mientras estaban juntos, sus pieles en contacto del otro, parecía como si eso estuviera pasando en ese preciso momento, sus suaves y delicadas manos acariciándole la espalda, sus manos se sentían como la mas suave y fina seda sobre su piel, abrazarla y sentirla en sus brazos de nuevo, el recuerdo hacia a su cuerpo reaccionar de una manera que el nunca penso que alguien pudiera hacer, pero todo era por la culpa de esos malditos sueños, no pesadillas por que eso era lo que eran.

-... Mi amor por mas que desee el estar en este momento contigo, no puede ser, prefiero estar solo, sufrir por que no estas conmigo pero saber que tu vas a vivir ...- ese fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras se quedaba dormido pensando en que todo valdría la pena con tal de que su princesa estuviera con vida

Señor tu que estas en los cielos

Tu que eres tan bueno

Que no quede huella en mi piel... de sus dedos

Él me mintió...

Él me mintió...

Él me mintió...

Mientras en el parque, precisamente junto al lago...

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Serena todavía se encontraba en el lago, su mirada perdida en el mismo, sus ojos vacíos no había ninguna emoción en ellos, cuando algo la hizo reaccionar, era una luz segadora, se veía la silueta de una persona, pero no se alcanzaban a distinguir sus facciones, solo una voz suave se escuchaba, definitivamente femenina

-... Tsuki no Hime no te preocupes que no estas sola, no tienes que dejarte caer en la depresión, eso no es bueno para tu bebé ...- le dijo suavemente la voz, eso la hizo salir del estado que se encontraba, por todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de su bebé, esa pequeña criatura que se encontraba creciendo dentro de ella, no todo estaba perdido, si era necesario ella iba a criar a su hijo(a) sola.

-... ¿Quién eres? ...- le pregunto ella -... ¿como es que sabes quien soy?...- le pregunto de nuevo, pero no recibió respuesta, solamente desapareció de nuevo

-... no se quien seas, pero te agradezco por recordarme que tengo que seguir adelante, ya no por mi, si no por la vida que crece dentro de mi, prometo que nunca le va a faltar amor, nisiquiera necesitara a su padre ya que nunca se lo voy a decir, no después de lo que me hizo, esa fue su decisión, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos ...- dijo al aire dando las gracias por quien fuera que haya sido esa voz y tomando la decisión se podría decir mas importante y que decidiría el resto de su vida.

No se dio cuenta que una nube se estaba formando sobre su cabeza, se iba a levantar cuando derepente del cielo callo una pequeña niña de entre 6 y 7 años aproximadamente cabellos rosas recogidos en dos coletas, odangos parecidos a los de Serena, pero los de la niña eran en forma de cono, ojos color rojo como un rubí, vestía una falda con patoles, estilo colegial, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta en color azul al igual que la falda y con ella una pelota negra con cara de gato y una luna creciente en lo que seria la frente, una copia de Luna.

Notas:

En esta oportunidad mi Sis no va a poder dar las gracias ya q en terminos chilenos… "se saco la cresta" y se esguinzo el pie…:'( …

Así q de parte de ella les doy las gracias por los reviews … las dos estamos emocionadas de haber llegado a los 42 mensajes en solo 3 cap.. snif.. snif

bueno me despido, esperamos q les haya gustado y como siempre….SIGAN DEJANDO MAS :D!!! cuidense chaito

JANE

PS: Feliz cumpleaños Sis!!!!!!... espero q te gusten mis sorpesas;)

PSS: aproposito, queria dar el aviso q este cap ha sido escrito por Silvermoonlight así q todo el credito se lo merece ella ….felicidades por tu capitulo!!!… te quedo excelente..!!


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no nos pertenece, pero sin embargo esta historia si, salio de nuestra imaginación, si desean utilizar alguna parte de ella por favor primero avisen y pidan permiso.

La canción utilizada en el capitulo anterior se llama "El me mintió" de Amanda Miguel y tampoco nos pertenece.

Silver: En el capitulo anterior...

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Serena todavía se encontraba en el lago, su mirada perdida en el mismo, sus ojos vacíos no había ninguna emoción en ellos, cuando algo la hizo reaccionar, era una luz segadora, se veía la silueta de una persona, pero no se alcanzaban a distinguir sus facciones, solo una voz suave se escuchaba, definitivamente femenina

"_**Tsuki no Hime**_no te preocupes que no estas sola, no tienes que dejarte caer en la depresión, eso no es bueno para tu bebé" le dijo suavemente la voz, eso la hizo salir del estado que se encontraba, por todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado de su bebé, esa pequeña criatura que se encontraba creciendo dentro de ella, no todo estaba perdido, si era necesario ella iba a criar a su hijo(a) sola.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto ella "¿como es que sabes quien soy?" Le pregunto de nuevo, pero no recibió respuesta, solamente desapareció de nuevo

"No se quien seas, pero te agradezco por recordarme que tengo que seguir adelante, ya no por mi, si no por la vida que crece dentro de mi, prometo que nunca le va a faltar amor, ni siquiera necesitara a su padre ya que nunca se lo voy a decir, no después de lo que me hizo, esa fue su decisión, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos" dijo al aire dando las gracias por quien fuera que haya sido esa voz y tomando la decisión se podría decir mas importante y que decidiría el resto de su vida.

Serena no se dio cuenta que una nube se estaba formando sobre su cabeza, se iba a levantar cuando de repente del cielo callo una pequeña niña de entre 6 y 7 años aproximadamente cabellos rosas recogidos en dos coletas, odangos parecidos a los de Serena, pero los de la niña eran en forma de cono, vestía una falda con patoles, estilo colegial, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta en color azul al igual que la falda y con ella una pelota negra con cara de gato y una luna creciente en lo que seria la frente, una copia casi exacta de Luna.

Capitulo 5

Serena quedo un poco desconcertada al ver a la niña que estaba en su regazo, la pequeña era una mini versión de ella misma, la única diferencia visible hasta el momento era el color del cabello.

Una vez que la niña dio señal de despertarse le pregunto "¿Estas bien? ¿Como te llamas?"

La pequeña volteo y la miro a los ojos seria, pero tranquila "¿Mamá?" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para cualquiera, menos Serena quien no le dio mayor importancia.

"Bien, gracias, mi nombre es Serena, pero me dicen Rini ¿cual es el tuyo?" Le contesto cortésmente

Serena sorprendida por la respuesta tan cortes de la pequeña le contesto "Pues mira que casualidad, yo también me llamo Serena… Serena Tsukino"

La pequeña quedo totalmente estupefacta, la miro detenida sin emitir ningún sonido.

"¿te ocurre algo pequeña?" pregunto Serena algo preocupada por la reacción.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin ella reacciono… "Serena… ¿¿¿Serena Tsukino??? ¿De verdad eres ella?" su mirada se torno cálida y llena de emoción, como quien ve a su heroína por primera ves… y sin despegar sus ojos de su protectora quien solo asintió le brindo un tierno abraso y susurro "gracias"

Serena estaba extrañada por la reacción de la niña respondió al abrazo sin saber por que le resultaba tan agradable esa situación… ¿será que su instinto estaría aflorando después de todo? '_es por el embarazo_' pensó ella y continuo "¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"es que" dudo un momento hasta que hablo "Puu me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar a encontrar a Sailor Moon, necesito pedirle algo y ella es la única que puede hacerlo" '_¿Por qué me siento tan bien en sus brazos?, se siente la calidez de mamá'_ pensó la pequeña serena

-... y ... se puede saber para que la buscas??.. Tal ves yo podría darle el mensaje por ti…? _"No sé si sea correcto que le diga quien soy en estos momentos.. , pero algo me dice que tengo que confiar en ella, después de todo parece que conoce a Setsuna" ...-_

Rini sintió algo de desconfianza en las palabras de Serena e intento alejarse, mas Serena no la soltó en ningún momento -... tranquila, es solo una pregunta, ya sabes que sailor moon esta muy ocupada y solo quería saber si podía ayudar un poco ...- respondió sonriéndole y acariciando su frente

Rini no contesto, se quedo sentada mirándola fijamente como intentando leer sus intenciones muy tranquila.

-... esta bien, si no me quieres decir respeto eso… una ultima pregunta y prometo no molestarte mas… de donde conoces a Puu?.. O mejor dicho sailor pluto?...-

Rini se quedo estática -.. "_Como alguien podía saber tanto de las sailors sin ser una de ellas???, Debe ser una amiga muy cercana a las guardianas en esta época… por que mamá no me habrá mencionado de ella??" _...- dudo un momento de responder hasta que simplemente decidió seguir su corazón -... es mi amiga es como mi segunda madre, cuando mis papás están muy ocupados ella se encarga de mí y cada vez que puedo voy a visitarla a las puertas del tiempo ...-

-... ya veo ..- respondió con voz melancólica con la confesión de la niña…

De la nada salió un pequeño brillo que las rodeo hasta enceguecerlas por unos segundos… cuando volvieron a recuperar su sentido apareció justo frente a ellas un portal gigantesco, Serena se levanto y se detuvo frente a Rini para protegerla… al pasar unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha alta de unos 1.80 m. de estatura , se trataba de una sailor scout, ella tenia una gran cabellera de un verde tan oscuro que parecia negro y le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos ojos color marrón llenos de sabiduría. Sostenía en sus manos un cetro en forma de una gigantesca llave, que no impresiono a nuestra princesa puesto que sabia que se trataba del cetro granate.

-... sailor pluto… veo que llego justo a tiempo - se animo a hablar Serena.

-... su majestad ...- Dijo la guardiana del tiempo Sailor Pluto haciendo una reverencia hacia Serena, ella inclino su rostro respondiéndole el saludo y levanto su mano cordialmente aceptando su reverencia de la misma forma que solía hacerlo en el milenio de plata.

-... creo que ya sabe el motivo de mi presencia en este momento...- se detuvo por unos segundo, Serena asintió y pregunto -... ¿Puu ella es quien creo que es? ...- dejo la pregunta al aire e inconscientemente llevo su mano derecha hacia su vientre, la Sailor del tiempo entendió perfectamente

-... Así es princesa, pero me temo que no son tan buenas noticias las que traigo...- le contesto seria y decidida -... el futuro esta siendo atacado por un poderoso enemigo que ataco por sorpresa y ni las sailors ni sus padres pueden protegerla por el momento, las guardianas están protegiendo el palacio como pueden y como puede ver la pequeña dama necesita de muchos cuidados, además la puerta del tiempo se encuentra en estos momentos extremadamente peligrosa y por eso preferí traerla a una época mas segura… - desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña quien oía atentamente a su amiga del futuro y prosiguió - …hasta el momento he podido mantener protegidas las puertas de los miles de invasores, pero no quiero que ella este ahí si algo llega a pasar, esa es toda la información Que le Puedo dar hasta el momento ya que el solo hecho de venir ha causado un sin fin de cambios en el futuro y no desearía que el destino de esta pequeña también se vea afectado...- termino de explicarle la sailor del tiempo.

Una vez asimiladas las declaraciones de la sailor Serena por fin hablo -... no tienes por que preocuparte por ella, las senshis y yo la protegeremos, no te preocupes Setsuna...- sonrió la princesa mirándola detenidamente, quien habría imaginado que en aquella mirada de niña se ocultaba un misterio y conocimiento que iba mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, aunque también escondía una gran soledad.

-... pronto encontraremos una solución y te traeremos de vuelta, no quiero que sigas pasando toda tu vida encerrada a las puertas del tiempo, menos ella .- le aseguro Serena

-.. Esa es mi misión princesa, así lo dispuso su madre y yo acepte cordialmente. -

- lo sé… pero ya llegara el día en que yo me convierta en reina y voy a necesitarte a mi lado... tanta soledad no es buena para nadie y menos para una de mis mejores amigas - la rubia mostró una de sus más grandes y cálidas sonrisas logrando así que hasta la sailor con la mirada más triste mostrase una carcajada de felicidad.

-... gracias princesa, eso espero yo también.. - miro a la pequeña quien estaba muy confundida aun - ..Trata de no hacer demasiadas travesuras pequeña dama ...- la chica aun en shock solo la observo detenidamente, Setsuna volvió su mirada seria rápidamente se despidió cortésmente de la princesa para después desaparecer junto con el portal.

**No muy lejos en la Mansión Tsukino...**

-... Raye cálmate, vas a hacer un hoyo en la alfombra ...-

-... No sé que es Mina es un presentimiento de que algo va a pasarle a Serena, además no contesta el celular y tampoco el comunicador...- contesto Raye histérica y con un tono claro de preocupación en su voz

Mina también se encontraba en el mismo estado que Raye solo que trataba de mantenerse tranquila -... por la emoción de darle la noticia a Darien a lo mejor los dejo en su automóvil, ya sabes como es de olvidadiza ...- le dijo tratando de convencerse mas a ella misma que a su amiga.

**Mientras en el parque...**

Rini se encontraba aun confundida por lo sucedido tenia demasiadas preguntas y ni siquiera una idea de las respuestas. Todo el camino solo pensó y trato de sacar alguna conclusión mas solo encontró mas preguntas sin responder… y mientras trataba de enfocarse en el paisaje su mirada siempre volvía a enfocarse en Serena.

- … "_Princesa, de que será princesa??, Las únicas que hay son las sailors y mi mamá que era la princesa de la luna, no entiendo nada, además llamo a Puu por su nombre y la abrazo como si la conociera de toda la vida, estoy confundida_".. - se preguntaba hasta oír una voz.

-... ¿Que te pasa Rini?...- pregunto preocupada

-...uh? mmm... nada, solo estaba pensando...- saliendo del estupor

-... bueno, si tu lo dices ...- contesto Serena no muy convencida, pero sabiendo que si no quería hablar no iba a hacer nada para presionarla

La pequeña dio un gran bostezo y por instinto Serena la tomo en sus brazos para cargarla hasta el auto.

-.. "_Aun no entiendo por que me siento tan bien en sus brazos, desprende la misma calidez que mamá, a lo mejor ella era su madre, aun tenia que comprobarlo, pero por ahora se que puedo confiar en ella, si Puu confía en ella, creo que yo también lo haré_"… - un segundo bostezo aun mas grande volvió a apoderarse de la chica -... "_no es solo la forma de acariciarme la espalda lo q me relaja tanto, es su olor .. Es .. Igual al.. De….."_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida mientras era llevada por Serena a su automóvil

La sailor de la luna miraba a la pequeña que sostenía y sonreía para si -… "_eres demasiado preciosa… mi pequeña_" - un grito se oye a lo lejos

- "_que fue eso?!… No, no, por favor... no ahora, tengo que llegar hasta el auto_"-

Inconscientemente abrasa mas fuerte a Rini acercándola mas hacia ella

"…. _Dos youmas.. Eso pensé, por que tiene q pasarme esto justo ahora?… Tengo que poner a Rini a salvo.. AH!! Por que nunca fui buena en gimnasia?!.. necesito correr mas fuerte antes que…"_

Pero ya demasiado tarde ya uno de ellos se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-.."_Que hago?.. Se esta acercando.. Y hay demasiadas personas para transformarme solo me queda una cosa por hacer…. Correr_." -

La muchacha corrió como nunca antes perdiéndose de vista del enemigo para después encontrar un gran arbusto donde escondió a la niña y poder trasformarse… llamo a las chicas por su comunicador y sin que alcanzaran a preguntar dio las órdenes necesarias…

-... Mina por favor vengan pronto al parque n° 10, hay dos youmas que atacaron a un grupo de universitarios, les drenaron la energía y han quedado inconscientes las espero lo antes posible...-

-... vamos en camino, pero por favor trata de no pelear, recuerda tu estado ...- agrego antes de cortarse la comunicación.

-... maldición!! ...- exclamo acomodando a Rini quien aun se encontraba tranquilamente dormida y sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

**Al otro extremo Raye y Mina…**

-... ya escuchaste Raye, tenemos que apurarnos...-

-... hay veces que deseo que esos presentimientos fueran falsa alarma...- dijo maldiciendo para si misma mientras se transformaba junto con Mina y se iban saltando de techo en techo.

**Departamento de Darien...**

Darien se encontraba dormido en su cama cuando de repente un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo despertó levantándolo agitado.

-... Serena...- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios inmediatamente tomo una rosa y se transformo en Tuxedo Mask, abrió la ventana del balcón de su departamento y corrió de techo en techo hasta llegar a donde sentía la presencia de Sailor Moon

**Parque Juuban...**

-... "_por que me siento tan débil, será por el embarazo?, No hay tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas.. Lo consultare mas tarde con Luna y Artemis… en cuanto salga de este problema".._ - pensó saliendo de su escondite. Lo que no calculo bien fue que Rini despertó entre tanto alboroto después de todo y en cuanto la vio salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-... Alto ahí... no tienes derecho a quitarle la diversión a estos estudiantes, menos el perturbar este parque, yo Sailor Moon te lo impediré, en el nombre de la luna ...- dijo su discurso tradicional de introducción

El youma que era una combinación de araña con un reptil volteo y detrás de ella miro que se acercaba una niña, no era cualquier niña, si no el famoso conejo que les habían ordenado atrapar, Sailor Moon se dio cuenta que el enemigo no la miraba a ella si no a sus espaldas y al momento de voltearse su corazón se detuvo la personita que menos esperaba en ese momento se encontraba en peligro y no habían muchas posibilidades de protegerla sin recibir daño.

-... te hemos encontrado conejo ...- dijo el youma dirigiéndose hacia ella

-... Moon Tiara Action ...- grito sailor moon lanzando su tiara antes de permitirle cualquier movimiento al enemigo y destruyéndolo de inmediato.

El otro youma se dio cuenta que habían destruido a su compañero, pero vio al conejo y no le dio importancia.

-... era un droido muy débil, pero conmigo será diferente sailor moon, será un honor el vencer a la guerrera legendaria Sailor Moon y además yo me llevare al conejo ...- contesto el nuevo enemigo.

-... para lograrlo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver ...- contesto Serena interponiéndose entre el agresor y la niña.

-... _"Así que se llaman droidos_" ...- pensó después

Comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sailor moon trataba de combatir lo mejor que podía esquivando cada golpe que le lanzara el droido, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía como siempre, estaba muy débil y apenas tenia fuerzas para mantener la transformación, pero no le importaba.. La vida de la pequeña era mas importante en esos momentos, hasta que sus reflejos ya no pudieron mas recibiendo un golpe por la espalda que la lanzo a lo lejos para estrellarse contra un árbol en la cabeza, su cuerpo quedo muy mal trecho y casi inconsciente, como deseaba en esos momentos haberle hecho caso a Raye cuando le decía que pusiera atención en los entrenamientos.

-..."si me escuchara le iba a dar un infarto"...- penso

Rini que no estaba muy lejos se acerco a socorrerla y entre sollozos. -... Por favor sailor moon tienes que vencer, necesito tu ayuda ...- la princesa levanto su mano derecha para quitarle las lagrimas que recorrían su pequeño rostro y sonrió.

-... no te preocupes las sailor scouts ya no tardan en llegar ...- agrego.

El youma se recupero rápidamente y junto toda su energía para atacar a la niña, cuando por fin logro el tamaño deseado lanzo la gran bola… pero justo antes de tocar a la pequeña una rosa choco contra ella desvaneciéndose en el aire… se trataba de Tuxedo Mask y las Sailor Senshis.

Otra nueva batalla se libro en el parque… esta ves el youma se recupero por completo y estaba mas poderoso que antes, al cabo de unos minutos las chicas ya estaban en graves aprietos. Las senshis trataban a toda costa de eliminarlo mientras que tuxedo mask trataba de despertar a la princesa quien había caído inconsciente justo al momento en que ellos habían llegado.

El enemigo en un descuido de las guerreras reunió gran parte de su energía formando un gran golpe que lanzo a las senshis a lo lejos.. tuxedo que observaba noto que el enemigo estaba preparándose para dar el ultimo golpe hacia las chicas y como todo un superhéroe se abalanzo a socorrerlas solo para después darse cuenta que se trataba de una trampa que le daba la ventaja para lanzarse sobre el conejo y Serena.

-... esta vez no te me escapas conejo ...- dijo con voz triunfante el droido

La siguiente imagen dejo a las sailors frías, una nueva y mas poderosa bola de energía iba en dirección a pequeña, y si eso no fuera poco su mas querida amiga se había recuperado e interpuesto entre el ataque cubriendo a la niña con su cuerpo, el impacto fue inminente, todas quedaron impresionadas, Luna y Artemis que observaban junto a las scouts se encontraban estupefactos, Tuxedo Mask mas que todos cayo en una gran depresión,… no había podido salvar a su princesa. Las peores imágenes habían pasado por la mente de todos justo antes de que la bocanada de humo del ataque desapareciera dejando al descubierto a una de las más grandes heroínas aun viva, pero en un estado inimaginable.

Venus y Mars aun pálidas, volvieron en si reaccionando rápidamente, tenían que hacer algo y rápido, tenían que proteger a Serena y su bebé, Si les pasaba algo no se lo iban a perdonar así que en un ultimo grito de desesperación sacaron fuerzas y atacaron.

-... Mars Fire Soul ...- llamo Mars a su ataque mas fuerte

-... Crescent Beam Smash ...- hizo lo mismo Venus

El droido se dio cuenta y alcanzo a saltar antes de que ambos ataques le dieran, Jupiter y Mercury al ver a sus compañeras atacar ellas decidieron lo mismo

-... Shabon Spray Freezing...-

-... Sparkling Wide Pressure...-

Atacaron ambas al unísono, ambos ataques también fueron esquivados perfectamente por el youma el cual comenzó a juntar mas energía de nuevo para acabar por completo con Sailor Moon, al parecer a medida que mas golpes y ataques recibía su cuerpo se volvía mas y mas fuerte.

**En algún lugar en Estados Unidos...**

En un hermoso jardín se encuentra un grupo de jóvenes, la primera una bella joven, es delgada y muy hermosa, cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos que caen caprichosamente sobre su rostro, trae un maquillaje leve y sus ojos son azules con brillos plateados en ellos, se encontraba admirando las bellas flores cuando siente de nuevo un dolor en su pecho, solo que esta vez es mas fuerte

-... no puede ser Rena ...- susurro agarrándose el pecho

-... ¿que te pasa Kari? ¿Te sientes bien? ...- pregunto el joven a su lado. Aparentemente tienen la misma edad, cuerpo atlético, y su cabello se caracteriza por ser de un hermoso color plateado al igual que sus ojos

-... no se que es lo que me pasa, pero no te preocupes Mark ... ya se me pasara - contesto tratando de disimular su estado.

Una tercera persona se unió a la conversación -... ¿estas segura? ...- pregunto otro chico de cabello ondulados color castaño claro y ojos color azules

-... no del todo Nathan ...-

-... ¿Qué crees que esta sucediendo? ...- le pregunto seriamente un cuarto chico que se incluía a la conversación.

La chica los observo a los tres tratando de lucir tranquila -... Zane... no sucede na… - pero el intenso dolor volvió y esta ves se la llevo del lugar tele transportándola justo donde se localizaba la energía de Serena.

-... eso responde a tu pregunta Zane...- agrego el quinto y ultimo joven de la habitación quien entraba muy sereno y luciendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-... Y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer? ...- volvió a preguntar el intruso.

-... a que te refieres con ahora que vamos a hacer Justin ...- hablo el chico de cabello dorado.

-... a que le vamos a decir a su prima si regresa antes que Kari ...- respondió Justin

-... pues esperemos que vuelva antes que ella ...- le contesto Nathan

**De vuelta con las Scouts...**

Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado por el enemigo y esta ves no habría ninguna sailor para detenerlo.. La ultima opción que quedaba era el príncipe, pero no logro siquiera llegar hasta las princesas….

De la nada un flash de luz plateada apareció frente a sailor moon, se trataba de una sailor, tenia su cabello rubio platinado del mismo tono que Serena, la mayoría de sus facciones eras muy similares a las de sailor moon excepto su fuku que era totalmente de color plateado. La chica levanto sus manos y sostuvo sus manos al frente, todos la miraban incrédulos lo que hacia aquella intrusa, sailor moon recuperando un poco de fuerzas volvió en si al sentir que alguien estaba frente a ella, la energía le resultaba familiar, sacando un poco de fuerzas alzo la mirada y volteo a verla.. Lo que vio causo una mirada de tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-… todo resultara bien…- susurro nuevamente Serena a la pequeña

Mientras tanto la nueva sailor esperaba el choque del ataque. En tan solo unos milisegundos había creado una barrera protectora deteniendo por completo el ataque al instante. El youma dio unos pasos atrás confundido sin darse oportunidad para reaccionar siquiera.

La muchacha volteo a ver a Serena -... _artz yu kion_?... (**Estas bien?**) - hablo la joven en una lengua fuera de este mundo. Serena quien no se impresiono en lo mas mínimo intento responder mas el youma ya estaba recuperado e intentaba escapar.

- ni, ni don^ye (**no, no lo harás**) - asintió antes de materializar una espada que parecía estar creada de energía y grito su ataque -...Moonlight sword strike...- grito ella tomando con ambas manos la espada dando un salto para llegar hasta donde estaba el youma haciendo un corte transversal

-... Sailor Moon ...- hablo nuevamente la misteriosa sailor

Sailor Moon se puso de pie como pudo y llamo su ataque -... Moon Scepter Elimination!...- poniendo las pocas energías que tenia en el mismo lo cual causo que su piernas cedieran al no resistir su propio peso, de lo cual se dio cuenta la nueva sailor y se puso a su lado para sostenerla

-... ¿Sailor Moon te encuentras bien? ...- le preguntaron sus compañeras mientras estaba en los brazos de la sailor desconocida

-... se encuentra bien, solamente esta fatigada por el exceso de energía que utilizo ...- esta ves hablo de manera normal.

-... Quién eres tu?...- pregunto Sailor Jupiter

-... ella es Sailor Moonlight Jupiter ...- contesto inmediatamente Luna y se acerco a la nueva sailor subiéndose en sus brazos quien al instante comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

-... pero como supo que había un ataque? ...- pregunto Sailor Mars con un poco de duda al no saber nada de la nueva sailor

-... eso es por que ella tiene un "lazo" con la princesa si es q podría llamarse así. Solo cuando se encuentra en verdadero peligro y sin importar la distancia ella acude en su ayuda.- termino de contar la pequeña gata que ahora ronroneaba con las caricias de la sailor.

-... vamonos antes de que lleguen mas personas, no queremos tener problemas verdad? ...- pregunto Artemis y continuo -... además de que la princesa necesita descansar ...-

-... segura que te encuentras bien Sailor Moon, que va a pasar con la pequeña? ...- pregunto Mercury acercándose hacia su amiga.

-... si estoy bien, ella se quedara conmigo y no se preocupen chicas, mañana tenemos examen, vayan a descansar ...- les aseguro Sailor Moon poniéndose de pie por si misma

Tuxedo mask dudo en irse por unos minutos.. Se sentía demasiado apenado por lo acontecido y se sentía muy preocupado del estado de su princesa. Tal ves a los demás los podía engañar, pero a él no.

-... deberías irte tuxedo mask… ya di una orden y no espero volver a repetirla ...- hablo Serena muy seria, cosa que desconcertó a Mina y Raye pues pensarían que estarían felices por la noticia del bebé, pero no dijeron nada.

-... estarás bien? ...- pregunto algo dudoso.

-... ya dije que si, Sailor Moonlight se encargara de mi y de la pequeña Rini, además tengo a Mars y Venus que me acompañaran a la mansión ...- aseguro muy tranquila, pero con un nudo en su garganta… lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era rendirse en sus brazos y no era posible.

-... esta bien me iré ...- dijo nuevamente, antes de retirarse no muy convencido.

Sailor Moon espero a que desaparecieran las chicas y Tuxedo Mask, entonces fue cuando se desplomo, pero Sailor Moonlight no se había alejado de su lado, ella se había dado cuenta de su farsa desde hacia bastante tiempo y no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

-... ¿Rena estas bien? ...- pregunto totalmente preocupada

-... Kari... no me siento bien ...- por fin dijo Serena perdiendo su transformación, y por instinto sujetando su vientre fuertemente.

Rini que estaba viendo todo lo sucedido, vio cuando Sailor Moon perdía su transformación comprobando así que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Serena.. Ella era su mamá cuando más joven y ahora por fin todo lo que le había dicho Puu concordaba. Tantas veces que escucho hablar a su mamá con las sailors, recordando las batallas de Sailor Moon y el por que su papá le contaba tantas historias sobre ella para antes de dormir, no había dudas la persona que más quería estaba justo frente a ella y sin poder evitar sus emociones se lanzo a abrazarla.

-... Serena, no por favor que no te pase nada, no otra vez mamá no te quiero perder de nuevo ...- sollozaba la pequeña, todos se le quedaron viendo, pero Serena en medio del dolor que sentía, levanto su rostro para darle una sonrisa reconfortante y abrazarla para asegurarle que estaría bien

-... ¿MAMÁ?! ...- gritaron Mina, Raye, Luna y Artemis O_O

-... Serena que significa esto? ...- pregunto desconcertada Luna.

Kari que no le dio importancia ya que luego se lo preguntaría, recordó que Serena le había dicho que no se sentía bien, y por ahora esa era su principal preocupación.

-... no hay tiempo para preguntas, vamos a un hospital lo antes posible, Rena dime donde esta tu automóvil y dame las llaves del auto y esta ves sin discusiones...- arrebatándole las llaves y tomando control de la situación.

-... el auto esta a unos 50 m de aquí, pero primero tienen que destransformarse ...- le contesto Serena

-... estas segura Serena ...- cuestiono Raye no muy convencida de hacerlo frente a la pequeña.

-... Mars no tienes por que cuestionar sus ordenes, solo obedécelas...- reprocho Sailor Moonlight con voz de mando mientras se destransformaba junto con Venus

Sailor Mars no dijo nada se sentía muy avergonzada de su reacción y solo se limito a obedecer sin mencionar palabra.

-... a propósito llámenme Kari...- interrumpió la nueva chica mientras acomodaba a Serena en el asiento. Rompiéndose el hielo y volviendo a su preocupación inicial….. Serena.

**Hospital general de Tokio...**

Kari, que para ese entonces Raye supo así se llamaba la nueva Sailor, iba manejando a toda velocidad, Serena la puso al corriente de la situación telepáticamente, así se entero de que su hermana estaba embarazada y lo que había pasado con Darien, al llegar inmediatamente la tomo en brazos con ayuda de Mina y Raye

**La Dra. Mizuno iba saliendo por la puerta de emergencias para tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando alcanzo a reconocer a Raye y Mina y otra joven que se parecía a Serena, pero sabia que no era ella, sabia que era su hermana Kari, como las reconocía, era algo que aun no entendía, más que tenía dos años sin verla, pero se dio cuenta que a la que traían en brazos era Serena, abrió las puertas y llamo a una enfermera para que trajera una silla de ruedas o una camilla, lo que estuviera a la mano.**

**-... ¿que fue lo que paso?....- pregunto apresuradamente la Dra. al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Serena**

**-... hubo un ataque de unos youmas en el parque y uno de ellos la lanzo mientras protegía a la pequeña Rini... - contesto Kari**

**-... "bueno no es del todo mentira" ...- pensó Mina**

**Una hora después salió del cuarto de emergencia, Kari al verla salir inmediatamente se puso de pie para preguntarle por el estado de salud de Serena**

**-... Noriko-san ¿cómo se encuentra Rena?, ¿Cómo se encuentra él bebe? ...- le pregunto preocupada, mientras tanto Mina y Raye se dieron cuenta y fueron detrás de ella dejando a la pequeña Rini dormida en una silla junto a Artemis y Luna**

**-... ella se encuentra bien Kari, no te preocupes y en cuanto al bebé no hubo daños severos, con esta noche de descanso, para mañana estará como nueva, eso si debe de evitar todo tipo de actividad física como los ejercicios, si hace caso omiso tendrá un aborto, el golpe no fue directo a su vientre, de lo contrario hubiera perdido al bebé y lo otro no es problemas, son solo pequeñas cortadas que no dejaran marca en su piel y con respecto al golpe en la cabeza no hay ninguna contusión, realizamos una tomografía y no mostró nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de eso tu hermana estará bien ...- le reporto la Dra. Noriko Mizuno a Kari, y se fue a dar una ronda a sus demás pacientes**

**Luna y Artemis que ahora estaban en los brazos de Mina y Raye solo escucharon lo que la Dra. decía, las chicas los habían puesto al corriente con respecto al estado de Serena, se pusieron contentos al saber que ambos estuvieran bien**

**-... ¿que quiso decir con hermana? ...- le pregunto Raye sorprendida**

**-... eso, que Serena es mi hermana ...- le contesto Kari y prosiguió -... de hecho mi hermana gemela, yo soy la mayor ...- **

**Ahora que la miraba mejor, ambas eran idénticas, cabello rubio platinado, mismas facciones, la diferencia entre ambas es que Serena tiene los ojos azul cielo, Kari también, pero tiene brillos plateados en ellos, es mas alta, la misma estatura o un poco mas alta que Lita, el cabello también lo tiene bastante largo, pero no lo usa en los odangos como Serena, lo traía en una cola alta con un listón plateado y unos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro resaltando sus facciones, viste unos pantalones tipo cargo color beige y una blusa sin mangas con cuello tipo polo color blanco y pegada al cuerpo, lo cual resaltaba su figura y mostraba sus músculos, lo cual indicaba que hacia ejercicio, tenis Nike y para terminar el atuendo trae unos aretes sencillos de oro en forma de luna y un pendiente del mismo material y forma.**

**-... ahora que lo dices noto el parecido entre ambas ...- contesto Raye**

**-... su nombre completo es Selenity Hikari Tsukino, por eso le decimos Kari ...- le dijo Mina**

**-... ahora que recuerdo, era con ella con la que platicaban ayer en el messenger, creí que ese era su nick, pero veo que en realidad estaba utilizando su nombre ...- pensó en voz alta Raye**

**-... pues si, era con ella con la que platicábamos ^^ ...- le contesto Mina de nuevo**

**En ese momento sonó el celular de Kari, busco en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y saco su celular, se disculpo, se alejo un poco, vio él numero y contesto**

**-... Hi Mark what's up? ****(Hola Mark ¿qué pasa?) ****...- pregunto inmediatamente al reconocer él numero de su amigo en el identificador de llamadas**

**-... hey Kari what happenned? where are you? we can't find your energy anywhere near the USA and we don't know what to tell to your cousin (oye Kari ¿que pasa?, ¿Dónde estas? no podemos encontrar tu energía cerca de EUA, no sabemos que decirle a tu prima)...- le pregunto preocupado Mark**

**-... Well I'm allright and I'm in Japan with my sister, she needs me right know and about my cousin leave it to me I'll talk with her (bueno, estoy bien y me encuentro en Japón con mi hermana, ella me necesita en estos momentos, no te preocupes yo hablare con mi prima)...- le contesto Kari**

**-... What happens with the princess is she all right? ****(¿Que pasa con la princesa?, ¿se encuentra bien?) Pregunto más preocupado aun**

**-... I can't tell you anything right know. first I need to talk with Rena and later on with my cousin and develope a plan for her protection (no te puedo decir nada por el momento, primero tengo que hablar con Rena y luego con mi prima y crear un plan para su protección)**

**-... I understand but why do you need to create a plan? and you know we can help you with that (Entiendo, pero por que necesitas un plan?, sabes que nosotros podemos ayudar)...- dijo Mark**

**Kari tomo aire y le contesto -... she's pregnant, but isn't your duty to protect her is mine but isn't a duty to me because she's my sister and I love her with all my heart and I'll protect her with my own life if it's need it (esta embarazada, pero no es deber de ustedes el protegerla, es el mío, pero aun así no lo es por que ella es mi hermana y la amo con todo mi corazón y la protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario) ...- termino con voz firme sin dejar espacio a "peros"**

**-... Yes I know but she's like a sister for us too and we'll be glad to protect her (Si lo sabemos, pero ella es como una hermana para nosotros también y estaremos felices de poder hacerlo)**

**-... All right I'll talk with Serena and later on we'll talk with you and my cousin so please stay home if she's back before that, tell her I need to talk with all of you please, see ya later, bye. ****(Esta bien voy a hablar con Serena y después lo haremos contigo y mi prima, por favor quédate en la casa si ella regresa antes dile que necesito hablar con ustedes, te veo luego, adiós.)...- termino decir mientras colgaba y guardaba de nuevo su celular**

**-... ¿era Mark verdad?, disculpa pero no pude evitar el escuchar la conversación, por Raye no te preocupes, estabas hablando muy rápido como para que te entendiera ...- le dijo Mina a su prima**

**-... si, era él, estaba preocupado ya que no encontraban mi energía en EUA ...- le contesto Kari mientras se sentaban enseguida de Raye que tenía dormida en sus brazos a la pequeña Rini y los gatos que estaban enseguida de ella**

**-... pero ya le dijiste lo que paso, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por que Serena no dejo que Darien se quedara con ella y por que él no insistió en quedarse? ...- pregunto pensativa Mina**

**-... Estoy de acuerdo con Mina a mi también se me hizo extraño el comportamiento entre ambos,digo, deberían de estar feliz por lo del bebé ...- le secundo Raye **

**-... bueno eso fue por que él aun no sabe nada ...- les contesto Kari**

**-... ¿a que te refieres con eso? si cuando nos dejo en la mansión ella iba muy feliz a darle la noticia a Darien ...- pregunto Raye**

**-... eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, eso le corresponde a Serena contárselo a ustedes ...- fue la fria respuesta que recibió por parte de Kari, cosa que se les hizo raro ya que ella tiene casi el mismo caracter de Serena, la frialdad de su voz se les hizo extraña, sobre todo a Mina puesto que conocia muy bien a sus primas, algo mas había pasado y ella no queria decirles, pero espero a preguntarle a Serena**

**Después de eso Kari tomo a Rini en sus brazos y entraron junto con los gatos a la habitación de Serena en donde se encontraba dormida profundamente por los medicamentos que le dieron para el dolor**

**Al día siguiente Rini se despertó muy temprano, estaba en los brazos de alguien, todavía no sabía quien era, pero le eran conocidos esos brazos, tallo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos para poder enfocar mejor su vista, al hacer eso se dio cuenta que se trataba de su tía, idéntica a como la recordaba, eso si más joven, se abrazo más a ella lo que causo que despertara**

**-... ¿que pasa pequeña? ...- le pregunto Kari en un tono muy bajo de voz apenas audible para Rini ya que no quería despertar a las demás**

**-... Estoy preocupada por mi ma... Serena ...- se corrigió así misma, Kari solo sonrió**

**-... no te preocupes por tu mamá ...- le dijo Kari y se detuvo para ver la expresión de su rostro la cual fue una de sorpresa y prosiguió -... si se que tu eres su hija del futuro, ella me lo dijo, y sobre su estado de salud, es estable, hoy sale, la dejaron internada por que por el medicamento iba a dormir toda la noche, es más va a ir a clases ...- le contesto Kari para que no se preocupara más**

**-... gracias tía Kari, ¿puedo llamarte así?...- le pregunto la pequeña mirándola con esos hermosos ojos color rubí**

**-... claro pequeña ...- le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento Raye se despertó y las vio platicando**

**-... buenos días ...- dijo Raye mientras le hablaba a Mina para que se levantara**

**-... buenos días ...- le contestaron Mina, Kari y Rini**

**-... Mina, Raye ustedes vayan a casa a darse un baño y traigan el uniforme de Rena para que vaya a clases, toma las llaves Mina, tienen bastante tiempo, son las 5:30 a.m...- les dijo Kari**

**-... esta bien, estaremos de regreso en hora y media ...- le contesto Mina tomando las llaves que le había ofrecido su prima**

**Mientras Mina y Raye fueron a alistarse para ir a clases, Serena despertó y llego la Dra. Noriko Mizuno**

**-... bueno Serena, ya puedes salir, te dejamos internada por que te dimos medicamentos para el dolor y te iban a dormir, así que considere lo mejor que pasaras la noche, pero puedes asistir a clases, lo único que te voy a pedir es que no hagas ejercicios ni levantes cosas pesadas, eso podría causar un aborto, y no queremos eso verdad...- le dijo Noriko en un tono maternal**

**-... claro que no, eso es lo que menos quiero, haré caso a sus sugerencias...- le contesto Serena**

**-...y yo me haré cargo de que se cumpla...- agrego Kari**

**-... bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que atender a otros pacientes...- se despidió la Dra. Mizuno**

**A los minutos de que salió la Dra. de la habitación, llegaron Raye y Mina con el uniforme de Serena para que se cambiara y Kari las llevara a sus respectivas preparatorias, ya que Kari no tenia que asistir a clases ella se encargo de la pequeña Rini y convoco a una junta en el centro de mando para poner al tanto a las demás scouts sobre el estado de Serena y otros asuntos pendientes.**

**Mientras Serena y las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas preparatorias Kari se encontraba en el estudio junto con Rini, la pequeña estaba entretenida pintando un libro de colorear de Sailor V, mientras ella la observaba, entonces tomo el teléfono y marco un numero muy conocido para ella.**

**En algún lugar de EUA...**

**Vemos a 7 personas que se encuentran viendo la televisión, bueno se supone, una de ellas se encuentra caminando de una lado hacia otro, ellas es alta, rubia y hermosos ojos azules, su cabello es corto, a simple viste se puede pensar que es hombre, pero si la observas bien puedes notar sus femeninos rasgos**

**-... ¿estoy desesperada, que es lo que pasara, por que no ha hablado?, mi prima sabe lo desesperada que soy ...- preguntaba la rubia todavia caminando de un lado hacia otro**

**-... ya no debe de tardar en hablar, recuerda la diferencia de horarios ...- le recordo una de las jovenes que se encontraban ahi, es de la misma edad de la rubia, un poco mas baja de estatura, cabellos color aquamarina y bellos ojos azules como el oceano, esbelta, bella figura y elegante porte.**

**-... recuerda que se teletransporto, si fue asi es por que koneko-chan se encuentra en peligro y segun dijo Mark estaba hospitalizada ...- le contesto la rubia**

**-... recuerda que si fuera algo grave, Setsuna nos hubiera avisado ...- agrego otra de las jovenes, ella es menor que las antes mencionadas, de la misma edad de Serena y Kari, su cabello es negro con reflejos violetas y le llega hasta un poco antes de los hombros, sus ojos son un hermoso color violeta**

**En ese momento suena el telefono, un joven rubio cabello corto y ojos hermosos ojos azules contesta el telefono**

**-... Hello (Hola) ...- contesto **

**-... Hi Justin I'm Kari (Hola Justin soy Kari) ...- le contesto en ingles y continuo cambiando a japones -... ¿puedo hablar con mi prima por favor? ...- le pregunto**

**-... te la paso, pero te advierto que esta casi histerica ...- le contesto Justin en japones tambien, lo cual les dio la pista a los demas de quien se trataba -... Kari quiere hablar contigo...- le dijo Justin a la joven rubia**

**-... Hola, por fin hablas, nos tienes todas preocupadas, que paso con koneko-chan, se encuentra bien? ...- le pregunto **

**-... ella esta bien, para eso quiero hablar con ustedes, por favor activa el altavoz ...- le pidio Kari y asi lo hizo**

**-... bueno, antes que nada, todos estan presentes? ...- pregunto Kari**

**-... si ...- contestaron al unisono**

**-... entonces, lo primero Rena esta bien, ahorita esta en clases, yo no tengo problema por que precisamente ayer sali de vacaciones por que ya terminamos el año escolar, segundo creo que Mark ya los puso al corriente con respecto al estado de mi hermana, que esta embarazada, por lo tanto necesitamos crear un plan de acción, va ha haber una reunion que convoque en el centro de mando para poner al tanto a las demás inners sobre su estado, la reunion será dentro 4 horas... ...- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida**

**-... vamos en camino, vamos a tomar el avión que salga lo antes posible ...-**

**-... espera, no me dejaste terminar, tienen 4 horas para buscar todo lo que necesiten, voy a pedirle a Setsuna que los busque ya que en avion seria mucho tiempo, y con uno de los portales seria mas rapido...- termino de decir**

**-... esta bien, vamos a estar listos para cuando ella llegue...- le contesto Mark**

**-... entonces nos vemos dentro de 4 horas, ja ne ...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kari y colgo**

**-... nosotros nos vamos, ya que tenemos que buscar nuestros papeles y buscar ropa y todo lo necesario ...- les dijo Zane a las 3 jovenes**

**-... esta bien ...- le contesto la joven de cabellos aquamarina**

**Tokio, Japón Mansión Tsukino**

**Kari iba entrando a su habitación despues de dejar a la pequeña Rini dormida en su propia habitación, una que habia ordenado se le preparara.**

**Al llegar a su habitación se sento en su cama y comenzo a concentrarse e inmediatamente aparecio una luz lo cual causo que cerrara los ojos por un momento, se abrio un portal y de el salio la sailor del tiempo, Sailor Pluto**

**-... princesa ...- dijo Pluto haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Kari solo hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza, pero levanto su mano para que se levantara, ya que era imposible, por mas que le dijera que no le dijera princesa, ella insistia en hacerlo, no sabia si era por habito o simplemente para molestar.**

**-... Setsuna ...- contesto Kari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abrazo a la sailor del tiempo y continuo -... necesito de tu ayuda, ya puse a las demás un poco al tanto de lo que esta pasando aqui, necesito que los transportes desde EUA hasta aca, les avise que tenian 4 horas y eso fue hace 2 horas atras, es que si esperamos a que lleguen en avion, tardarian con los tramites y todo, necesitarian 3 dias y con este nuevo enemigo atacando, no nos podemos dar el lujo de estar desprevenidas, menos con el estado de Serena...-**

**-... esta bien, cuenta conmigo, si no necesitas nada mas, me retiro, no puedo dejar sola las puertas del tiempo, menos con este enemigo que esta tratando de traspasarlas...- dicho esto desaparecio en el portal**

**-... pronto Setsuna, pronto encontraremos una manera de que no tengas que estar todo el tiempo en ese lugar ...- dijo al aire Kari**

**Preparatoria Juuban hora de salida...**

**Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy salen juntas, van con rumbo al estacionamiento, iban platicando y Serena no se dio cuenta y se tropezo, ella estaba lista, solo esperando el impacto contra el pavimento, pero nunca llego, solo escucho una voz muy familiar para ella -... Rena... tenemos que hacer algo con esto ...- dijo Kari con un tono jugueton en su voz mientras la sujetaba con ambas manos**

**-... odango tu nunca cambias ...- dijo Raye quien estaba enseguida de Kari -... hola chicas ...- continuo saludando a sus amigas**

**Lita y Amy miraban extrañadas a la joven, habia hablado con Serena con tanta familiaridad, se dieron cuenta que Raye venia con ella y Mina parecia conocerla, a lo que Amy politicamente pregunto -... disculpa, pero ¿quien eres? ...-**

**-... ¿uh?,,, oh disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Hikari, pero pueden decirme Kari...- les contesto, Lita y Amy procedieron a presentarse**

**-... ¿listas?, es que Rini estaba dormida y no la quice despertar ...- pregunto Kari, todas asintieron, Lita y Amy se fueron en el auto de la primera mientras que Serena, Mina y Raye se fueron con Kari**

**Mansión Tsukino...**

**Llegaron Serena y las demás a su casa, la pequeña Rini las estaba esperando y cuando vio a Serena y Kari entrar fue corriendo a abrazarlas, Serena iba a agacharse para tomarla en brazos, pero Kari se lo impide**

**-... Rena recuerdas lo que dijo Noriko-san ...- le dijo Kari, el nombre se le hizo conocido a Amy, pero penso que no solamente su mamá se llamaba Noriko, habían mas, así que desecho cualquier pensamiento al respecto.**

**-... tienes razon ...- le contesto Serena se dirigio a la pequeña -... lo siento Rini, por ahorita no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos...- le contesto dandole un abrazo a la pequeña y le dijo algo en el oido lo cual causo que le pequeña sonriera, Lita y Amy se quedaron observando la interaccion entre ambas sin entender nada de lo que hablaban**

**-... ¿Quien es ella? ...- pregunto Lita refiriendose a Rini**

**-... eso lo vas a saber en la reunion ...- contesto Kari simplemente**

**Serena vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dirigio a las chicas -... ya es hora, vamos si no vamos a llegar tarde, Luna y Artemis deben de estar haya ...-**

**Centro de Mando, Crown Center...**

**Media hora mas tarde iban entrando al centro de mando, iban platicando, la pequeña Rini iba en los brazos de Kari, Serena enseguida de ambas y platicando con todas cuando derepente se crea un haz de luz, al apagarse la luz se ve un portal del cual comienzan a salir personas, 8 en total y una de ellas vestida como sailor scout, Raye, Lita y Amy se ponen en posición de combate y se ponen en frente de Serena, lo que se les hizo extraño fue que ni Kari ni Mina trataran de protegerla**

**-... no se preocupen, son amigos y estas invitados a la reunion ...- dijo Serena**

**-... comenzaremos por las introducciones...- dijo Luna**

**-... creo que se olvidan de mi...- se escucho una voz masculina y salio a la luz, era un chico alto, cabellos rubios y cortos y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, Andrew, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas el verlo ahí, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada**

**-... ahora estamos todos, comencemos...- dijo Kari y comenzo de izquierda a derecha **

**-... la alta cabello color verde oscuro casi negro y ojos marrones es Setsuna Meioh o Sailor Pluto, la sailor protectora de las puertos del tiempo...- la introdujo ahora en su forma civil**

**-... la alta rubia ojos azules es Haruka Tenoh, mi prima y es Sailor Uranus, la sailor del viento y los cielos ...- continuo Serena**

**-... La joven cabellos aquamarina y ojos azules es Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, sailor de las profundidades marinas ...- continuo Kari**

**-... la joven cabellos negros con reflejos violetas y ojos del mismo color es Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, la sailor de la destrucción y del renacimiento ...- dijo Serena y volvio a tomar la palabra Kari -... ellas son las outer senshis...-**

**-... el joven alto cabello rubio y corto y hermosos ojos azules es Justin Reed o como ustedes lo conocen mejor Jedaite uno de los 4 general de la tierra, cuarto al mando dejennos terminar las introducciones y despues contestaremos sus preguntas...- les pidio a las inners Serena, mientras Justin o Jedaite postraba su mirada en Raye**

**-... el joven alto cabellos y ojos plateados es Mark Stanton o Malachite primer general al mando y estratega...- sorprendiendo a las demás inners contesto Mina, lo que mas las impresiono fue que el paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Mina y ella respondio abrazandolo de la cintura con su brazo derecho**

**-... el otro rubio cabellos largos sujetos en una coleta baja y ojos verdes es Zane Blake o Zoisite segundo al mando y cerebro del aquipo ...- continuo Luna mientras el general observaba los movimientos de la senshi de la sabiduria**

**-... el alto largos cabellos castaños y ojos color azul es Nathan Green o Nefhrite tercer general al mando...- continuo Artemis mientras el antes mencionado no perdia ningun movimiento de la alta amazona enfrente de el desde el momento que posos sus ojos sobre ella**

**Serena volvio a tomar la palabra -... creo que ya conocen a Kari, se preguntaran como conoce todo esto, eso es sencillo, su nombre es Selenity Hikari Tsukino, mi hermana, gemela para ser exacta, tambien Sailor Moonlight ...- termino de decir, Luna de nuevo tomo la palabra mientras observaba las reacciones de Lita y Amy y prosiguio -... Princesa Selenity de la Luna ...- termino de decir observando ahora a Raye tambien puesto que todavia no le decian esa información**

**-... por ultimo, ustedes ya lo conocen, pero lo que sigue no ...- dijo Kari con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, Serena vio esto y solo movio su cabeza en forma negativa ya que sabía que iba a hacer su hermana y prosiguio -... el es Andrew Furuhata, principe Apolo del reino solar...- termino de decir mientras volteaba a verlos y ver sus reacciones.**

**Pasaron unos minutos mientras terminaron de procesar la información que les acababan de dar, la primera en reaccionar fue Amy**

**-... Hay algo que no esta claro ...- penso ella en voz alta llamando la atención de todos los presentes**

**-... ¿A que te refieres Amy? ...- pregunto Lita intrigada**

**Amy al sentir todas las miradas en ella se sonrojo, pero se repuso rapidamente aclarando su garganta y comenzo a hablar -... a lo que me refiero es que si aqui estan los generales de Endymion, ¿por qué no esta él presente? ...- **

**Imediatamente las miradas se fijaron en Serena, las outers se habían dado cuenta de ello, decidieron esperar, pero como siempre la senshi mas inteligente se dio cuenta de ella y lo hizo notar.**

**Kari al notar el nerviosismo en su hermana decidio contestar -... No es necesaria su presencia ni ahora ni nunca ...- dijo en un tono de voz frio y sus ojos azules los cuales tienen un brillo plateado en ellos, se mostraban frios, ahora estaban casi completamente plateados por la furia contenida, lo que causo que un escalofrio fuera visible en los presentes.**

**Serena al darse cuenta de ello puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana para calmarla, ella volteo y su mirada cambio a su tonalidad normal y se volvieron suaves, mirando a su hermana con un cariño inmenso.**

**Inicia Raye POV**

**Que es esto, su energia subio demasiado por unos instantes, sus ojos se volvieron tan frios en ese momento y cambiaron de color, es algo extraño, pero con el solo gesto de Serena, se calma automaticamente y su mirada cambia, ya no es dura ni fria, ahora es suave y muestran un cariño inmenso hacía Serena, pero por el solo hecho de mencionar a Darien, bueno Endymion causo eso, cual sera el verdadero motivo de esta junta...**

**Termina Raye POV**

**Luna al darse cuenta de lo inconfortable del momento decidio intervenir**

**-... Bueno, vamos a comenzar con la junta ...- dijo dirigiendose a todos para despues dirigirse a Kari y Serena -... dejaremos eso para despues ...- a lo cual ambas asintieron**

**-... Serena tu das la notica o quieres que me encargue yo ...- le pregunto de nuevo su guardiana, antes de que pudiera contestar, Artemis hablo**

**-... Creo que es una noticia algo personal... y seria mejor si ella misma lo informa... no lo crees? ...-**

**-... estoy de acuerdo ...- Contesto Serena dandole una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga y guardiana**

**-... primero que nada tomen asiento por favor ...- dijo Serena y tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar -... Mina y Raye ya saben esta información, no se los demas, hace días me había estado sintiendo mal... ...- no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por Amy**

**-... Sere por que no me habías dicho nada, pude haberte hecho un scan con mi computadora ,,,. le contesto la peliazul**

**-... Lo siento Amy en ese momento no lo pense ...- contesto la rubia**

**-... ¿Pero ya fuiste al doctor, que te dijo? ...- pregunto esta vez la alta amazona ojiverde**

**-... dejenme continuar para llegar a ello ...- replico calmadamente Serena**

**Volviendo a tomar aire nuevamente continuo -... como les había dicho me había estado sintiendo mal durante las ultimas semanas, la verdad pensé que a lo mejor era algún virus, así que no le había hecho caso, pero hace días mientras estaba en el templo con Raye y Mina, me desmaye, entonces ambas me hicieron ver algunos puntos que no había visto antes, así que para hacer la historia corta, el lunes después de clases ambas me acompañaron con el doctor de la familia, la Dra. Noriko Mizuno, y comprobó mis sospechas ...- dijo y dio un gran suspiro y tomo aire nuevamente para continuar **

**-... que estoy embarazada... voy a comenzar el tercer mes ...- termino de decir mientras esperaba las reacciones de los demás**

**Haruka se levanto y se acerco a Serena, pensó que le iba a reclamar algo, pero para su sorpresa ella la abrazo **

**-... no te preocupes Koneko, cuenta con nosotras ...-**

**-... con nosotros también ...- contestaron las inners y los generales**

**-... gracias a todos ...- dijo entre lagrimas, feliz por el apoyo de todos**

**-... el padre debe de ser Darien, hasta donde yo se él es tu actual novio, pero no entiendo por que no esta presente ni la pasada reacción de Kari hacia el ...- Le pregunto Haruka un poco confundida**

**-... por que el no sabe nada del bebé ...- contesto seriamente Kari**

**-... Esa misma es nuestra duda, puesto que ayer ella nos dejo en la mansión a Raye y a mi mientras ella iba al departamento de Darien a darle la noticia y lo demás ya lo saben...- replico Mina**

**Serena dio otro suspiro y comenzó -... Si están en lo cierto, después de dejarlas en casa fui al departamento de Darien, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada él me recibió fríamente, que quería hablar conmigo, entonces decidí escucharlo, yo iba feliz así que no le di importancia a la repentina frialdad de su parte... ...- así procedió a contarles lo que había ocurrido, al final, Haruka estaba que no la podían contener, Kari abrazando a Serena para darle apoyo, los generales no podían entender la forma de actuar de su príncipe, que acaso estaba loco, estaban comenzando a dudar que ese Darien fuera Endymion, el Endymion que ellos conocían, primero moría antes de dejar a su amada princesa, las inners también querían hacer pedazos a Darien inclusive la siempre calmada sailor del agua, si Amy también quería hacerlo pagar por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.**

**Mientras Serena se encontraba en sus brazos mientras trataba de confortarla lo más que podía, tan solo un solo pensamiento pasaba por su mente -... "Esto lo vas a pagar caro Darien, la haz destrozado totalmente, así que prepárate, por que vas a preferir no haber nacido" ...-**

**Por su parte Serena en lo ultimo que penso antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su hermana fue -... "estas son las ultimas lagrimas que deramo por ti Darien, tengo que ser fuerte por 'mi' bebé" ...- ya no supo mas por que perdio la conciencia al quedarse dormida**

**Departamento de Darien...**

**Darien se encontraba en su departamento, estaba triste, extrañaba a su princesa, extrañaba su presencia, su calor, sus caricias, sus labios, todo en ella lo extrañaba, se sentia solo y vacio sin ella, pero el que ella estuviera a salvo valia la pena, así siguieron sus pensamientos hasta que mejor decidio ponerse a dar ua limpieza profunda al departamento y así no seguir torturandose con esos pensamientos.**

**Así paso el tiempo, ya estaba a punto de terminar, solo le faltaba la sala de estar, cuando estaba aspirando la alfombra, movio uno de los sofas y vio un sobre y lo leyo.**

**Clinica Privada Mizuno y asociados**

**Nombre del doctor(a): Noriko Mizuno, Dra. general y gineco-obstetra**

**Nombre del paciente: Serenity Usagi Tsukino**

**Tipo de estudio: Ultrasonido**

**Diagnostico: Embarazada **

**Tiempo de gestación: 12 semanas**

**Al leer la información se dejo caer pesadamente al sofa, su princesa estaba embarazada, un hijo de ambos, ella iba a darle la mejor noticia de su vida y él la había rechazado, termino con ella diciendole que su relacion no le importaba,lo unico que vino a su mente fue -... Chiba eres un idiota ...-**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C o N t I n U a R a *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notas:**

**-... Por fin el capitulo esta terminado sis ...- dijo Silver dando saltos ya que por fin despues de casi 4 meses terminaron el capitulo**

**-... Si!!!!!!! ...- contesto feliz Cristal**

**-... Ahora esperemos que les guste el capitulo ...- penso en voz alta Silver**

**-... Eso espero yo tambien sis ...- Agrego Cristal**

**-... Disculpen nuestra tardanza, pero como saben teniamos compromisos con la universidad, además de que en mi caso tambien trabajo y fue un semestre demasiado ajetreado para mi, y en adición nosotras no concordamos muy seguido en el Messenger que es en donde nos ponemos de acuerdo si queda o no el capitulo y concretamos ideas, puesto que yo soy de México y Cristal es de Chile osea 4 horas de diferencia cuando aqui son las 5 p.m en Chile son las 9 p.m, creo que entienden el punto ...- explico Silver**

**-... Estaremos esperando sus review, recuerden notas, ideas y criticas contructivas son aceptadas, antes que se nos olvide ...- agrego Cristal**

**-... Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo ...- dijeron al unisono**

**-... Mas vale tarde que nunca...- agrego Cristal**

**-... Tsuki no Hime significa Princesa de la Luna en japones, Koneko significa Kitten en ingles o gatita en español, asi es como Haruka le dice a Serena en la version japonesa, tambien le dice odango, lo cual tradujeron como cabeza de chorlito, cabeza de bombon, etc., en lo particular me gusta mas odango o koneko que los anteriores ...- explico Silver**

**-... POV significa Point of view por sus siglas en ingles o punto de vista traducido al español, esas son loqueras de mi sis, lo pone asi por que le gusta como se escribe, le gusta mas POV que PDV, en fin ¬¬u ...- termino de decir Cristal dando un suspiro mientras Silver solo sonrie ^^**

**-... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Ja ne...- Dijeron ambas**


	6. Capitulo 6: Enfrentando a los Padres

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no nos pertenece, si así lo fuera no estuvieramos escribiendo fanfictions y vivieramos en una gran mansion y Darien nos perteneciera, pero como dicen se vale soñar

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...-> Conversando telepaticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Remarcar palabras

Ya era miércoles, el día en el que llegaría la familia de Serena y tenía que darles la noticia, Darien había tratado de hablar con ella, ni Kari ni Haruka lo dejaron acercársele ni siquiera 10 metros de distancia.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Serena, ella estaba recostada en su cama mientras Kari estaba utilizando la laptop de su hermana.

"Kari"

"uhm" replico Kari para darle a entender que la escuchaba

"estoy muy asustada"

"no tienes por que" le contesto "sabes que estoy aquí para ti y tienes el apoyo de todos" le dijo mientras se sentaba enseguida de su hermana

"Lo sé" le contesto Serena "¿qué van a pensar de mí ahora nuestros padres?" le pregunto y continuo "que tal si piensan que soy una cualquiera y no quieren que tenga a mi bebé" le contesto mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro y abrazaba su vientre protectivamente

"Rena... sabes que nuestros padres nos quieren, tal vez al principio no les guste la idea, pero no creo que quieran que abortes o des al bebé en adopción una vez que nazca" le razono Kari

Una vez que logro calmarla, Kari le recomendó que descansara, que tanto estrés le podía hacer daño en su estado, ella le iba a avisar cuando llegaran sus papás.

Dos horas mas tarde Kari levanto a Serena para que fuera a comer, ahora tendría que alimentarse mejor que antes.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a caminar un poco al hermoso jardín que estaba dentro de la propiedad cuando vieron pasar por el portón una camioneta Ford Explorer de la cual bajaron dos guardaespaldas y sus padres junto con su hermano menor, el cual al darse cuenta de la otra persona que se encontraba junto a su hermana salió corriendo...

"Kari!" exclamo feliz

"Sammy!" Exclamo ella también mientras su hermano menor le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, era bastante fuerte para un niño de 10 años.

"Sere te extrañe" dijo mientras extendía un brazo para que se uniera al abrazo

Sus padres al darse cuenta de su presencia se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus hijos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver esa escena tan conmovedora, sus tres hijos unidos en un tierno abrazo.

Pero había algo diferente en Serena, eso se lo decía su instinto de madre, vio el vendaje en su cabeza y se alarmo, pero le gano su esposo

"¿Serena que te paso, mejor vamos adentro a platicar" dijo Kenji antes de que pudiera responder y les dio un abrazo a sus hijas

Una vez dentro de la casa, se formo un silencio sepulcral, nadie había dicho nada, así que Kenji lo hizo

"Serena que fue lo que te paso? Por que traes la cabeza vendada?" Le pregunto seriamente.

Ella solo bajo la mirada ya que no podía decirle la verdad y no era buena diciendo mentiras.

"no me digas que te caíste de nuevo" dijo al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hija

Serena solo asintió ya que no confiaba en su voz

"deberías de tener mas cuidado hija, cambiando de tema" hizo una pausa y continuo "cuando llegaste hija" dijo dirigiéndose a su hija mayor

"el lunes en la noche"

"que mal que no estuviéramos aquí para recibirte" replico Ken

Silver: vamos a alternar entre Kenji y Ken, no piensen que son dos personas diferentes

"no te preocupes papá, de hecho quería darles una sorpresa, ni siquiera le avise a Serena que vendría" mintió Kari, a comparación de su hermana ella era buena haciéndolo cuando se lo proponía "además tengo informado que tenías una reunión con el primer ministro en China, entiendo que tienes trabajo" agrego y su padre asintió

Ikuko quien observaba a su familia, se dio cuenta que Serena estaba muy seria, algo estaba realmente mal en ella, eso era extraño, demasiado, además de que sentía que su hija algo ocultaba

"Serena, hija ¿te sientes bien?" le pregunto preocupada, Serena la cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos reacciono al escuchar que su mamá le hablaba

"¿uh?... si dime"

"Serena estas muy seria" le observo "¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?" le pregunto nuevamente

"mamá yo... no sé... como decírtelo..." dijo bastante nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos las cuales estaban en su regazo

"¿Que paso hija?" le pregunto totalmente preocupado su padre

"Sere tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda lo que hablamos temprano, dales una oportunidad" le aconsejo su hermana, sus padres las observaban confundidos

Serena se sintió un poco menos nerviosa por el apoyo de su hermana, se levanto y fue hacia su habitación y cuando lo hizo traía un fólder en sus manos y volvió a sentarse y se lo entrego a su mamá para que lo leyeran sus padres. Al ver el sobre se alarmaron ya que vieron el sello de la clínica de la Dra. de la familia, lo abrieron y comenzaron a leer

**clínica Privada Mizuno y asociados**

**Nombre del doctor(a): Noriko Mizuno, Dra. general y gineco-obstetra**

**Nombre del paciente: Serenity Usagi Tsukino**

**Tipo de estudio: Ultrasonido**

**Diagnostico: Embarazada **

**Tiempo de gestación: 12 semanas**

El sobre cayo de sus manos, entonces fue cuando exploto Troya

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino que significa esto" pregunto bastante agitado su padre, ella solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ya que su padre solo le hablaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba realmente enojado

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire le contesto "E... eso papá... que estoy embarazada" ella esperaba una cachetada de parte de su padre, levanto la mirada para ver que en su mirada había decepción y eso le dolió mas que si un youma la hubiera golpeado hasta dejarla casi muerta

En ese momento llegaron Rei y Mina con Rini tomada de las manos de ambas, vieron la seriedad en los rostros de los padres de Serena, Rini que no se dio cuenta fue corriendo hasta Serena para decirle lo bien que se la había pasado en el parque con Mina y Raye, ambas trataron de detenerla pero fue en vano

"Serena ya volvimos, me divertí mucho y..." se detuvo al darse cuenta de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y al ver a Serena tan seria, volteo a mirar a Kari como preguntando que esta pasando, sintió el dolor de Serena y se aferró a ella

"Rini me encuentro bien, por favor ve con Mina y Raye a jugar al jardín esta bien, tengo que hablar con mis papás" le dijo tiernamente, como una madre se dirigiera a su hija, esto lo notaron sus papás pero no dijeron nada, la pequeña hizo caso sin respingar

"Serena que significa todo esto, te dimos confianza y ve como nos pagas" le reclamo su padre

"papá... yo... lo siento" dijo y soltó el llanto

"el que lo sientas o no en estos momentos ya no importa Serena, el problema esta hecho y no lo puedes deshacer y llorando no va a resolverlo tampoco" le dijo su padre nuevamente, el sabía que no debía haberla dejado salir con ese tan Damien, Daniel o como se llame

"¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?" le pregunto su padre iba a continuar cuando Serena lo interrumpió

"Te lo dije!" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana "ahora piensan que soy una cualquiera y van a querer que aborte a mi bebé" le dijo entre sollozos "yo no quiero, yo quiero a mi bebé" mientras abrazaba su vientre como protegiendo a su bebé de cualquier daño

Sus padres reaccionaron al ver escuchar a su hija, nunca esperaron que ella pensara que le iban a pedir que se deshiciera de su bebé como si fuera basura que se pudiera tirar, su madre se acerco a ella y le abrazo, su padre se acerco también y levanto su rostro con su mano izquierda mientras quitaba las lagrimas que recorrían su sonrojado rostro por tanto llorar, se unió al abrazo y comenzó a hablar

"Hija" dijo para llamar su atención "nosotros no seriamos capaz de hacerte eso hija, nunca te pediría que te deshicieras de tu bebé, al contrario yo estoy en contra de ello al igual que tu madre, a lo que me refería a que vas a hacer es que si vas a continuar en la escuela o reanudar el siguiente año, te vas a casar, a eso me refería hija, nunca, nunca te pediría que te deshicieras de mi nieto o nieta" lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, se le hacia raro decir nietos, no se esperaba algo así, pero que podría hacer, no iba a dejar a su hija por eso, ese es el peor error que comenten los padres, dejarlos solos y no apoyarlos.

"¿De verdad papá¿No me van a alejar de mi bebé?" le pregunto entre sollozos a lo que él solo asintió

"Creo que estas son las imágenes de mi primer nieto¿no es así?" Lo pregunto su mamá mientras observaba las imágenes del ultrasonido y se las enseñaba a su esposo.

Una tonta sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kenji, la ira, el enojo y la impotencia se habían ido y fueron reemplazados por un sentimiento que no lo podía nombrar exactamente, eran bastantes, solo recordaba haberlo sentido cuando su esposa le había dado la noticia que iba a ser papá, que estaban esperando a sus dos hijas mayores y ahora una de ellas le estaba diciendo que iba a ser madre.

Kari se acerco y abrazo su hermana "te dije que no te iban a alejar tu bebé" le susurro al oído.

C o N t I n U a R a

Silver: "Konichiwa Minna por fin aqui esta el capitulo 6"

Cristal: "SI!"

Silver se le queda viendo extrañada "creo q esta hiper"

Cristal vuelve tomar compostura y comienza a hablar "bueno priemro que nada queremos darles las gracias a todas aquelas personas q nos han dejado review" toma aire y continua "muchas personas nos preguntaron sobre q temporada era y si era AU" se detiene y hace un ademan para q Silver continue

"como mi queridisima sis les ha dicho, bueno este fic esta basado durante el break up o rompimiento durante Sailor Moon R, como se han dado cuenta tiene muchos cambios con respecto a la original, esta basado en los famosos 'What if' o 'Que tal si' así q en cierto punto es un AU, ya que en este aparecen los Generales y las Outer Senshis y estan en su segundo año de preparatoria, segun el anime y el manga en Sailor Moon R todavia tenian 14 años, pero nosotras quisimos cambiar la edad de ellas, asi que las edades son las siguientes"

Serena, Kari, Amy, Raye, Lita,Mina y Hotaru tienen 16 y van a cumplir 17

Haruka, Michiru, Darien y los generales son mayores 4 años q las demas

Setsuna pues ella es un caso especial, aparenta tener la misma edad de Haruka y Michiru, pero sabemos q ella es inmortal

"asi q si hice alguna mencion de edades en capitulos aneriores, solo ignorenlo, creo q esas son todas las notas pedientes sis"

Cristal: " yo tambien" hizo una pausa y siguio "bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo"

Silver: "Ja ne"


	7. Capitulo 7: Preparativos y Confrontacion

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo, los personajes originales le pertenecen a la fantástica Naoko Takeuchi su creadora.

Silver: En el capitulo anterior Serena le da la noticia a sus padres sobre su embarazo, ella pensando que no la iban a apoyar temía decírselos, pero sus padres la apoyaron, creo que con eso recordaran lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, de cualquier manera, pueden volver a leerlo de nuevo XP.

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

Silver: Esto significa notas de autor

_Cursivas_ Son palabras que serán traducidas al final del capitulo.

Capitulo 7: Preparaciones y Confrontaciones

Por fin habían terminado las clases y le daban la bienvenida a las vacaciones de verano, y que mejor manera que festejarlo yendo a la playa, si, era una de las temporadas en las que estaban mas llenas, pero para eso contaron con la ayuda de Setsuna, al ver en el estado que se encontraba la joven _Tsuki no Hime**1**_, aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario, todo lo ocurrido con el príncipe Endymion le estaba afectando demasiado y por si fuera poco por lo que estaba pasando, se le agrega el hecho de los cambios hormonales y con ello los cambios repentinos en el estado de animo, estaba bastante estresada, cosa que iba a afectar a la salud de su bebé y ofreció su casa en la playa, era cierto que no estaba mucho tiempo fuera de las puertas del tiempo, pero aun así es poseedora de algunas propiedades, entre ellas una hermosa mansión en la playa con más de 20 habitaciones, el lugar esta solo ya que es un área privada y por lo tanto nadie los molestaría y sería perfecto para su princesa.

Un día antes todos fueron al Crown Arcade a visitar a Andrew para confirmar que pudiera ir con ellos a la playa, días antes ya lo habían hecho con las outers y los generales los cuales se ganaron la confianza y respeto de ellas al no dejar a Darien acercarse a Serena, a pesar de que al que le debían lealtad era a él por ser el _Chikyuu no Ouji**2**,_ Además de que Serena les había explicado lo que realmente había sucedido en la caída del milenio de plata y la relación Senshi**_3_**/Shitennou**_4_**, decidieron que primero iban a conocerse de nuevo antes de decidir continuar con su antigua relación o no. Andrew dándose cuenta que habían entrado los recibió con una sonrisa.

"_Konnichiwa**5** minna-chan**6**_ ¿Cómo están?" les saludo

"Bien, ¿tu?" respondió Mina, los demás asintieron afirmativamente

"Bien, bastante trabajo, pero todo esta cubierto, no que me moleste, pero ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Venimos a confirmar tu asistencia a nuestro festejo de fin de clases" respondió Kari

"Claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo" respondió el mientras la abrazaba, volteo a ver a Serena y la vio sería, no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento, se separo de Kari mientras ella tomaba asiento.

"Chicos ¿quieren algo de comer o beber?" les pregunto mientras sacaba la libreta de su mandil.

"Lo de siempre Andrew" fue lo que recibió por respuesta por parte de todos a excepción de Serena.

"Sere, ¿Qué vas a querer?" le pregunto él, todos voltearon a verla, ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida observando por la ventana a la gente que pasaba.

"¿Huh?" dijo solamente, al darse cuenta de que le hablaban prosiguió "¿Me hablabas Drew?"

"Si Sere, te pregunte si ibas a ordenar algo de comer o beber"

"No, gracias" Todos se le quedaron viendo, puesto que siempre ordenaba algo.

Raye se preocupo por su amiga "_Odango**7**_, ¿te sientes bien?"

Serena vio la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos y les regalo una sonrisa y contesto "La verdad es que no puedo comer nada por las mañanas, las nauseas matutinas no me dejan, por eso estoy tomando las vitaminas que me receto Noriko-san" al mirar la expresión de algunos de sus amigos agrego "la mamá de Amy" el asintió aceptando su respuesta y fue a preparar las ordenes de sus amigos.

"Sere no te dio mi mamá algo para las nauseas"

"Así es Amy, pero casi no me hacen efecto y si duplico la dosis, no quiero ni pensar que haría si algo le pasa a mi bebé" le respondió Serena preocupada

"Nuestro bebé dirás" se escucho la voz de Darien, todos voltearon inmediatamente.

Serena sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas pero recordó cuales fueron sus últimas palabras, su postura cambio totalmente, acción de la cual todos se dieron cuenta.

"No sé a que se refiere Chiba-san" le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo utilizando un tono de voz frió, se había desaparecido la calidez con la cual estaba hablando sobre su bebé segundos atrás, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

"En lo que a mi respecta yo no tengo, tuve, ni tendré nada que ver con usted" agrego esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien se sorprendió por su respuesta y lo que mas le afecto fue la mirada que había dirigido hacia él, la que antes estaba cargada de amor ahora estaba cargada de frialdad e indiferencia, recordaba esa mirada, si, esa era la mirada que le había dado después de terminar con ella, cuando iba a avisarle que iba a ser padre, que le iba a dar lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, una familia, la que nunca tuvo y al parecer no tendrá.

"Serena tenemos que hablar" contesto él en un tono calmado, algo que contra decía todo lo que el mismo sentía por dentro

"Estas loco Chiba, te dije que no te le ibas a acercar" le respondió Kari antes que alguien mas lo hiciera.

"¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que lo intentaste?" Agrego Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Darien no pudo evitar pero recordar lo ocurrido.

- Inicia Flash Back -

**Preparatoria Juuban…**

Era un día de gran felicidad para la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, se preguntaran por que, bueno, eso se trata por que era viernes, pero no cualquier viernes, era el ultimo día de clases y acababa de sonar la campana señalando el fin de clases y por lo tanto del año escolar.

Serena iba con rumbo hacia el estacionamiento en donde sabía las estaban esperando su hermana y las outers. Iba platicando amenamente con las inners y los generales, los cuales iban junto a ella creando un muro a su alrededor, Nathan, Justin, Mark y Zane iban detrás de ellas, enfrente de ellos iban Lita, Serena, Mina y Amy, todos en el orden antes mencionado.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se encontraron a Kari y Raye platicando con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, llegaron y saludaron a todos.

"¡Serena!" exclamo feliz Rini, Serena se puso al nivel de ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

"¿Te portaste bien?" le pregunto ella y la pequeña asintió afirmativamente.

Rini se quedo al lado de Serena mientras platicaban, Rini que estaba jugando con una pelota mientras llegaban, recordó la pelota con la que estaba jugando, la había soltado cuando vio a Serena, volteo para todos lados y al verla fue por ella, la recogió y cuando iba de nuevo hacía donde estaban los demás, no vio a la persona que venía caminando y choco con ella, antes de que cayera la persona con la que tropezó la alcanzó a sostener.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado el joven

"_Hai**8**, Arigato Gozaimasu**9**_" le respondió haciendo una reverencia, ya se iba cuando el le hablo.

"¿Estas sola o vienes con alguien?" le pregunto él, al ver que la pequeña no contestaba agrego "Mi nombre es Darien, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Esto lo hizo al suponer que ella no le respondería por que lo consideraba un extraño, por suerte había pasado psicología con excelentes calificaciones.

La pequeña la pensó un poco, no sabía por que pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza y decidió presentarse "Me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Rini"

"Mucho gusto Rini, ¿pero que haces aquí sola pequeña?"

"No estoy sola, vengo con mi _oba-chan**10**_" le dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba un grupo de personas "Bye Darien, gusto en conocerte" agrego Rini, dio una reverencia y se fue.

'Esa niña me recuerda mucho a Serena' pensó Darien mientras no la perdía de vista, vio que se acerco a "Serena", se le hizo extraño el verla sin uniforme, vestía unos pantalones tipo cargo color negro, una playera color azul cielo escrito "Light" en color plateado. Entonces se dirigió hacia ella con las intenciones de hablar con ella en privado.

Silver: Ahorita van a entender el por que Serena esta entre paréntesis,J

"Serena" estaba platicando con sus amigas cuando llega Darien

"Serena ¿podemos hablar en privado?" le pregunto el, causando que "Serena" volteara.

"Disculpa, pero me esta confundiendo con otra persona" Le respondió entre dientes al reconocer a la persona que le estaba hablando creyendo que era su hermana. Serena escuchando su voz se puso tensa, pero no se movió, las inners al darse cuenta de ello se pusieron inmediatamente alrededor de ella, quedando Lita al frente de ella, Nathan enfrente de ambas, cosa que causo que Serena quedara sin ser vista tan fácilmente.

"Serena tenemos que hablar" Insistió él.

"¿Qué parte de 'me esta confundiendo' no entendió?" le pregunto y agrego "Mi nombre es Hikari" se alejo de él y se acerco a su hermana.

"Vamos, mamá nos esta esperando" le susurro en el oído, fue entonces cuando vio a Serena, ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

"Vamos _Koneko-chan**11**_" Agrego Haruka.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, Darien vio que Serena se iba y lo había ignorado totalmente, iba junto a la joven que era idéntica a ella, Hikari había dicho que se llamaba. No satisfecho con lo sucedido intento de nuevo hablar con Serena, pero esta vez la tomo por el brazo y la hizo voltear, cosa que le molesto a ella y se alejo de él.

"No me toques" Grito Serena causando que todos se detuvieran.

Darien solo levanto las manos en señal de paz "Esta bien, no te enojes, yo solo quiero hablar contigo" Respondió rápidamente escondiendo en su tono de voz que le había dolido el que le repudiara que él la tocara.

Haruka que iba enfrente de los demás, al escuchar a su prima gritar se devolvió y vio a Darien, llego cuando Serena le respondió.

"No tenemos nada que hablar" le contesto ella en un tono que era solo un tono mas alto que un susurro mientras se alejaba de él, no era que le repudiara el estar cerca de él o que la tocara, al contrario, le dolía, no quería acercarse y que el de repente la alejara como aquel día en su departamento.

Dicho eso Serena se volteo y tomo de nuevo su camino hacia el automóvil, Haruka que había visto lo que había pasado, paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Serena y ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka.

Darien al ver esto no pudo evitar los celos y volvió a acercarse a ella con la decisión de alejarla de ese "hombre", pero lo cubrió con la excusa de querer hablar con ella, Haruka normalmente es muy atrabancada, esta vez decidió el esperar haber que era lo que hacía el Príncipe de la Tierra, cuando la agarro de nuevo del brazo y sintió cuando su prima se puso tensa entonces decidió hablar.

"¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?" le pregunto Haruka mientas alejaba la mano de Darien del brazo de Serena. Los generales no se esperaban esa reacción, pero esperaron para ver que pasaba, ya que conocían el temperamento de cierta _Kaze no Senshi**12**_.

"Tu no te metas, no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando" le contesto Darien enojado y volvió a querer tomar el brazo de Serena, pero esta vez fue detenido por un puño en la mandíbula, cortesía de Haruka, Kari le dijo a Mina que llevara a Serena al auto con los demás, y se fueran a casa, ella, Michiru y Hotaru se quedaron con Haruka.

Kari se acerco a él y lo agarro del cuello de la camisola que traía puesta "Intenta de nuevo acercarte o tocar de nuevo a mi hermana sin su permiso y por Selene Endymion que te va a pesar" Siseo Kari cerca de su oído para que nadie mas que ellos escucharan la advertencia dada y lo aventó de nuevo al piso y se fue con las demás en el auto de Haruka hacía su casa donde las esperaba su mamá.

Darien no sabia ni lo que había pasado, normalmente un golpe así no le hubiera hecho nada, pero ese "hombre" golpeaba muy fuerte y sabía donde, casi se desmaya por ese golpe, de no ser por la resistencia que tiene por ser Tuxedo Mask se hubiera desmayado, pero le intrigo el como era posible que esas personas supieran quien era, bueno su identidad de su vida pasada durante el milenio de plata.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño últimamente, primero esas pesadillas en las que veía morir a Serena el día de su boda, terminar con ella para protegerla de ese destino para descubrir días después que iba a ser padre, que por fin iba a tener la familia que tanto deseaba, pero por hacerle caso a esos sueños, en vez de hablar con ella y buscar una solución juntos, todo era un desastre, sabía que ella iba a reaccionar mal, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser de esa manera, además de que no había previsto lo de su hijo o hija, ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencia de sus actos y decisiones.

- Termina Flash Back -

"Te dije que no te le ibas a acercar sin su permiso" Le recordó Kari

"Y ha dejado claro que su presencia no le es de su agrado Chiba-san" Agrego Hotaru

'Sere, como quisiera poder ayudarte, puedo sentir tu amor hacia él, y el suyo hacia a ti, no entiendo por que Darien esta haciendo esto' Pensó Mina con nostalgia al sentir el dolor de su prima.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" Le dijo Mina a las demás inners causando que voltearan a ver a su amiga y princesa.

"Tienes razón Mina, toda este estrés es malo para ella y su bebé" Respondió Amy

"Váyanse yendo en el auto de Serena y los generales en el tuyo Mina, nosotras nos vamos en el de Haruka" Dijo Michiru al escuchar su conversación. Las inners y los generales se llevaron a Serena del lugar mientras ellas trataban el pequeño inconveniente con Darien.

Andrew que estaba observando todo lo que pasaba, solo daba gracias de que el Crown estaba solo ya que era temprano para que hubiera gente, eso era solo por que eran vacaciones y comenzaban a llegar mas tarde.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes, No sé quienes son ustedes, solo sé que siempre están acompañando a Serena" les pregunto bastante molesto Darien "Y tu" dijo mientras apuntaba a Kari "Solo sé que dices ser la hermana de Serena, el parecido físico es impresionable" acepto él "pero nunca tuve conocimiento de tu existencia" agrego.

"Sere es mi hermana, en eso no te estoy mintiendo, y como pudiste notar nuestro parecido físico, se debe a que somos hermanas gemelas, siendo yo la mayor" comenzó y continuo "Las demás amigas de Serena a excepción de Mina no tenían conocimiento de mi existencia, yo me fui a Estados Unidos a estudiar la preparatoria, Andy también lo sabia".

Darien volteo a ver a su mejor amigo "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?"

"Bueno Darien, no era mi posición el decírtelo, además si mal no recuerdo Sere te lo dijo una vez" Comenzó el rubio "pero creo que te pareció más importante el libro que estabas leyendo" agrego pero esta vez en un tono muy sarcástico, cosa que causo que el pelinegro agachará la cabeza de vergüenza.

"Sabes Endymion" comenzó Kari

"¿Por qué me llamas Endymion, mi nombre es Darien" Replico él

"Por que ese es tu nombre, Darien Chiba, Tuxedo Mask, Endymion Príncipe de la Tierra"

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" le pregunto Darien sabiendo que no tenía caso el seguir negando su identidad, por lo visto estaba muy bien informada, al igual que sus acompañantes.

"No sabes como me arrepiento de haber incentivado a mi hermana a que te buscara, que te diera una oportunidad" hablo ella sin contestar su pregunta.

"No sabes cuantas veces tuve que escucharla llorar por que el chico que ella amaba se burlaba de ella y la antagonizaba, que no perdía ni el más mínimo error para estrellárselo en la cara, le dije que te diera una oportunidad, que pronto verías lo bueno que hay en ella" se detuvo y tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo "Pero creo que me equivoque, por lo que veo le hubiera esparcido de mucho dolor si le hubiera dicho que se olvidara de ti" termino de decirle.

Se acerco a Andrew y le dio un beso en los labios "nos vemos mañana en la casa de mis papás" el asintió afirmativamente, después de eso ella se dio la vuelta y salio del local seguida de las 3 outers senshis.

Darien que se había quedado anonadado por el relato de ella, no se dio cuenta de cuando se fueron.

"¿Es eso cierto?" le pregunto a Andrew incrédulo "¿Tan mal la trataba?" Agrego

"Así es Darien, cada vez que hacías un comentario ella te respondía, pero cuando se daba la vuelta o creía que nadie la observaba derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, no ese llanto escandaloso muy conocido en ella" le respondió y agrego "Lo siento si se oye duro de mi parte Darien, pero es la verdad"

"Drew ya me tengo que ir, tengo mucho en que pensar, tenemos una platica pendiente, no creas que se me olvido que reaccionaste como si ya supieras la información de mis otros alter egos cuando la hermana de Serena los menciono" le dijo mientras iba en camino hacia la entrada del Crown moviendo una mano en señal de despedida.

**Residencia Tsukino…**

Serena estaba acostada en su cama, su mente era un relajo, ya no sabía que pensar sobre Darien, primero la aleja de él y ahora quiere hablar con ella, y todo coincidía con que se entero que estaba embarazada, probablemente quería que se casara con él para cumplirle. Pero ella no quería que estuviera con ella por compromiso, por eso ella había decidido el no decirle nada, todavía no sabía como se había enterado, pero ahora ya no importaba, ya era tarde y el sueño le estaba aclamando.

"Deseo con todo mi corazón que no se hubiera enterado, así no se sentiría obligado a cumplirme y hacerse cargo mío y de mi bebé" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que se sumergiera en el mundo de los sueños. Se quedo dormida y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos sobre su broche de transformación y dio un brillo concediéndole su deseo.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Silver: No sé si aparezcan bien las notas como las hice, lo que esta en japonés tiene un superíndice para que haga más fácil el encontrar el significado, pero en fin, si no aparecen al momento de subir el capitulo, no importa ya que están en el orden en el que aparecen en el capitulo, así que no van a tener problemas.

Vocabulario:

**_(1)_**Tsuki no Hime – Princesa de la Luna

**_(2)_**Chikyuu no ouji - Príncipe de la Tierra

**_(3)_**Senshi – Scout, Guerrero, Soldado

**_(4)_**Shitennou – 4 Reyes oscuros o Generales (si mal no recuerdo)

**_(5)_**Konnichiwa - Hola

**_(6)_**Minna - Todos

**_(7)_**Odango o Odango Atama – Cabeza de chorlito, Cabeza de bombón.

**_(8)_**Hai - Si

**_(9)_**Arigato Gozaimasu – Muchas gracias (formal)

**_(10)_**Oba-chan – Tía o abuela, en este caso es la primera

**_(11)_**Koneko-chan - Gatita

**_(12)_**Kaze no Senshi – Guerrera o Scout de los vientos

Silver: Ahora pasando a los reviews, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus respuestas, siento mucho el no haber podido actualizar antes, el caso es que cuando no era una cosa era la otra, para empezar la universidad me tenía como loca con tareas, investigaciones y exámenes, además de que trabajo y también me ha traído bastante ocupada, para rematarle mi computadora se descompuso y ya no tenía arreglo, volví a tener computadora ahora en diciembre, fue mi regalo de navidad XD, y algunos de los que ya me conocen, saben que para poder escribir tengo que estar sola y escuchando música en mi casa, intente el escribir en mi trabajo, pero no lo pude hacer y de pilón la inspiración se me había ido, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, lo siento que sea un capitulo corto, pero siempre dejo de escribir hasta donde me convence el capitulo, en fin, los siguientes fueron los que dejaron reviews.

TaNiTaLoVe

Lady Palas

serena tsukino chiba

chriseluna

Anfitriteaquarius

Aisha-ladimoon

Starlith

Moonlight8

lupita

Liz Kraft

DESPERATE SM

Seishiro

janys7

Daria

danyseren

Seren TC

Lisseth

ciakara

Coral Chiva Tsukino

Silver: Estos son los nombres de las personas que dejaron review, estan escritos como ellos lo hicieron, disculpen por no poder responderles, pero ya conocen las reglas de para poder mandarles respuesta, si estan registrados dejenme review con su cuenta, si no dejenme dirección de e-mail para poder responderles.

Muchas gracias a mi sis Aisha-ladimoon por ser mi beta para este capitulo, si hay alguien mas que quiera serlo, les estaria muy agradecida, lo unico que pido es que me ayude con ideas, asi podría actualizar mas pronto, en fin muchas gracias sis, ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8: Visitas

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo, los personajes originales le pertenecen a la fantástica Naoko Takeuchi su creadora.

Silver: en el capitulo anterior…

**Residencia Tsukino…**

Serena estaba acostada en su cama, su mente era un relajo, ya no sabía que pensar sobre Darien, primero la aleja de él y ahora quiere hablar con ella, y todo coincidía con que se entero que estaba embarazada, probablemente quería que se casara con él para cumplirle. Pero ella no quería que estuviera con ella por compromiso, por eso ella había decidido el no decirle nada, todavía no sabía como se había enterado, pero ahora ya no importaba, ya era tarde y el sueño le estaba aclamando.

"Deseo con todo mi corazón que no se hubiera enterado, así no se sentiría obligado a cumplirme y hacerse cargo mío y de mi bebé" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que se sumergiera en el mundo de los sueños. Se quedo dormida y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos sobre su broche de transformación y dio un brillo concediéndole su deseo.

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

Silver: Esto significa notas de autor

**_1_** Notas al final o palabras que serán traducidas al final del capitulo

Capitulo 8:

**Apartamento de Darien…**

Darien llego a su apartamento después de ir a caminar por el parque para pensar un poco, después de la platica que sostuvo con Hikari, la hermana de Serena y la confirmación de Andrew, lo hizo pensar en su relación con Serena, como la había hecho sufrir desde el principio, como la ignoraba y le ponía mas atención a un libro que a su novia, su alma gemela.

"Darien no _baka**1**_, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" musito para si mismo mientras se recostaba en su cama, vio la carta que había recibido de Harvard, decidió mejor leerla en la mañana, ya era tarde y tenía cosas que hacer, así se quedo dormido, no sé dio cuenta de un aura plateada que lo cubrió, esto fue provocado por el Cristal de Plata para cumplirle su deseo a su dueña.

**---- Día siguiente ----**

**Apartamento de Darien…**

Darien despertó, extrañado de no tener la pesadilla, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo había pasado, se sentía diferente, pero lo ignoro y se levanto de su cama, recogió su ropa y se metió a bañar.

Una vez fuera, todavía tenia una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con la cual estaba secándose el cabello, recordando la carta que le llego de Harvard y se dispuso a leerla.

"Me han aceptado" dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro

'¿Qué haré?, esta es una buena oportunidad para alejarme de Serena para que no sea lastimada, pero no quiero alejarme totalmente de ella, ¿Cómo podré protegerla si me voy?, pero esta esa nueva Sailor, que si mis conclusiones son buenas es la hermana de Serena**_2_**'.

"Tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer" termino de vestirse y fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

**Residencia Tsukino…**

Eran las 7 a.m. y todos llegarían a las 8 a.m. para irse con destino a la playa media hora después. Serena estaba dormida, lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras Luna trataba de consolarla, no soportaba ver a su princesa en ese estado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, al ver la hora iba a despertarla para que estuviera lista cuando llegaran los demás irse según habían planeado cuando escucho que alguien toco la puerta, segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Kari abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta de su hermana, lo que significaba que todavía estaba dormida, lagrimas surcando por su rostro. Se acerco a su cama y se sentó enseguida de ella y movió el cabello que se encontraba en su frente, murmuro unas palabras en una lengua antigua, sus lágrimas cesaron y su rostro se mostró un poco mas relajado.

"Buenos días Luna, disculpa por no saludarte antes, pero ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por mi hermana"

"No te preocupes, entiendo tu situación"

"Por cierto Luna, anoche sentí que se activo el cristal de plata, ¿sabes algo al respecto?"

"Si lo sentí, pero estaba en central verificando el área de posibles ataques, no sabría decirte que fue lo que paso"

"Tal vez yo podría…" murmuro, mas para ella que para Luna y tomo el broche de su hermana y toco la superficie causando que el cristal de plata fuera visto, se concentro y una luna creciente color dorado apareció en su frente, mostrando que era descendiente de la familia real de la luna, después de unos minutos el símbolo desapareció de su frente.

Serena que estaba profundamente dormida, sintió que alguien estaba tratando de usar el cristal, todavía con la mente nublada por el sueño, despertó y se sentó rápidamente abriendo los ojos mientras lo hacia, vio a su hermana con su broche entre sus manos y la luna creciente brillando en su frente, Luna solo observándola, fue cuando recordó que solamente los miembros de la familia real pueden activar el cristal y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama de nuevo para poder dormir un poco mas, pero se dio cuenta que le era imposible y ya era hora de levantarse y alistarse para irse a la playa como había quedado con los demás, así que decidió esperar a que su hermana volviera del transe en el que se encontraba.

Kari que se encontraba en transe para saber que era lo que había pasado para que se activara su poder, ya que solo los miembros de la familia real de la Luna lo pueden hacer, se concentro un poco mas, si era cierto que ella también era miembro de la familia real, pero no era ella la guardiana del _Ginzuishou**3**_, si puede usarlo, pero solo su hermana puede usarlo en todo su poder. Una vez concentrada completamente le pidió que le mostrara lo ultimo que era lo que había causado que se activara la noche anterior, como si estuviera en un cine, las imágenes de lo sucedido pasaron frente a sus ojos, una vez que obtuvo la información que necesitaba, salio del transe, solo para ver a su hermana recargada en el respaldo de su cama observándola.

"Buenos días Sere"

"Buenos días Kari, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿A que te refieres?" le pregunto extrañada

"A que es muy extraño que utilices el _ginzuishou_ sin ninguna razón" le respondió Serena en un tono de voz calmado

"Anoche sentí que el cristal se activo, pero como no habías descansado bien, cuando llegue puse un hechizo en ti para que descansaras un poco, no quise molestarte y utilice el cristal para saber cual era la causa por la que se activo"

"Pues precisamente eso me despertó, sentí que alguien intento usarlo, pero después recordé que solo la familia real podría utilizarlo, quise volver a dormir, pero mire la hora y decidí esperar a que volvieras del transe y comenzar a alistarme, ya son las 7:15 y todos llegaran a las 8" respondió Serena y agrego

"¿Qué fue lo que te mostró?"

"¿Recuerdas que fue lo ultimo que pensaste antes de quedarte dormida?"

"Pues recuerdo que estaba pensando en mi bebé" recordó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro después su mirada se torno triste al recordar lo otro, pero también se sorprendió al recordar completamente sus últimos pensamientos.

"No puede ser lo que yo creo… o ¿si?" le pregunto a su hermana para que le corroborara o desmintiera.

Luna que no entendía lo que pasaba decidió preguntar "¿que esta pasando?, no entiendo de que están hablando"

"El _ginzuishou_ decidió concederle un deseo a Serena, pero ella no esta conciente de haberlo pedido"

"¿Cuál fue el deseo?" Pregunto Luna nuevamente, deseando que no fuera algo que causara problemas.

"Darien no recuerda nada acerca de Rena estando embarazada"

Luna exhalo la bocanada de aire que no sabía había retenido inconscientemente "menos mal que no fue otra cosa, Serena recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado con tus emociones"

Serena y Kari miraron confundidas a Luna, primeramente por que no se soltó dándole un sermón de que no debe de usar el cristal de esa manera y además, ¿Qué tenían que ver sus emociones en todo eso?

Luna viendo la duda en sus rostros les explico "El cristal se alimenta de tus emociones, y por los cambios hormonales en tu cuerpo, tus estado de animo cambian constantemente y pueden pasar cosas como la de anoche, tus emociones son tan fuertes que el _ginzuishou _trata de ayudarte para que tu nivel de estrés disminuya y no cause daño al bebé, es decir que esta protegiendo al siguiente heredero". Termino de explicarles estando sentada en el regazo de Serena.

Una vez terminada la explicación de Luna, Serena fue a darse un baño y comenzar a arreglarse para estar lista cuando llegaran los demás, Kari por su parte fue a ver que estuviera listo todo.

**Tres semanas después…**

Tres semanas han transcurrido desde que fueron de vacaciones a la playa, Serena se veía mas relajada, poco a poco estaban disminuyendo los mareos y las nauseas.

Ya era un mes de que se había enterado que estaba embarazada y tenía cita para una revisión, salieron todos juntos, Amy, Kari, Haruka y Mina iban a acompañar a Serena a su cita con la ginecóloga, Lita, Michiru y Hotaru iban a comprar mas provisiones, ya que necesitaban bastante comida para alimentar a 14 personas, Andrew y los generales fueron al Crown, Andrew fue para ver que todo estuviera funcionando bien y los generales iban al centro de mando para ver que información les daba la computadora central, Rei fue al templo para ver como estaba su abuelo y Nicolás, sobre todo que en su ausencia no hubieran derrumbado todo con los métodos extraños de su abuelo para entrenarlo.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en verse en el Crown Arcade, para después irse todos juntos de nuevo a la casa de la playa.

**Consultorio Dra. Mizuno…**

Serena, Haruka, Amy, Kari y Mina llegaron al consultorio y avisaron a la secretaria de la doctora de su presencia, busco en la computadora el nombre de Serena y que fuera la fecha correcta de la consulta, viendo que todo estaba correcto, su cita era media hora después, pero la persona que seguía no había llegado, así que decidió adelantarla, ya que si llegaba la otra persona, tendría que esperarse por llegar tarde.

Serena abrió la puerta del consultorio y entró, detrás de ella sus demás acompañantes, siendo Amy la ultima en entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu**4** _Nuriko-san" Saludaron Serena, Mina, Haruka y Kari.

"_Ohayo_ _okaa-san**5**_" Saludo Amy

"Buenos días a ustedes también" Respondió la Dra. Dándole una beso en la frente a su hija y continúo "te ves muy bien Serena, mas relajada, en comparación a la última vez que te vi, el día que te atacaron esos youmas"

"Muchas gracias Noriko-san, eso se lo debo a mi hermana, primas y amigas, no me dejan hacer nada, con decirle que inclusive he estado leyendo por diversión" le respondió Serena, a lo que todas soltaron la carcajada.

"Haruka, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus carreras?"

"Pues ya sabrá que me entere del embarazo de mi prima y me vine inmediatamente, no me quiero perder ningún momento en la vida de este pequeño" mintió entre dientes, pero no por completo, ya que si quería ser parte de la vida de este pequeño ser y por eso vino a protegerlos a ambos "Y pues con las carreras me ha ido excelente, he ganado todas mis carreras, aunque todos piensan que soy hombre" termino de decir riéndose y las demás junto con ella.

"Bueno, vamos a comenzar" dijo la Dra. Una vez que pudo contener la risa y continuo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su paciente "Serena, ¿desayunaste esta mañana?"

"No, las nauseas no me dejaron, están disminuyendo, pero de todas maneras es un poco molesto el comer por las mañanas"

"Esto me ayuda, pero preferiría que desayunaras" murmuro para si misma la dra.

"En ese caso si podré hacerte unos análisis, quiero saber como van tus niveles de vitaminas y minerales, antes de poder darte mas y en que cantidades. Voy a traer una jeringa y contenedores para tomar la muestra" dicho esto salió de su consultorio y trajo lo que necesitaba, mientras tanto ellas comenzaron a platicar.

"Haruka, no sabía que conocías a mi mamá" dijo Amy.

"La conozco desde que era pequeña, ella siempre a sido la dra. De la familia, es por eso que nos conoce" respondió Haruka.

"Con razón cuando le comente que conocía a Serena y después a Mina, me dio una sonrisa muy enigmática, como si ella supiera algo que yo no y me dijo que estaba feliz por mi que tuviera tan buenas amigas" Recordó Amy.

En ese momento entra la Dra. Con una bandeja conteniendo lo que necesitaba

"Serena, extiende tu brazo por favor" Haciendo lo que le pidieron, la Dra. Procedió a tomar el torniquete, una como liga y la amarro en su antebrazo para después comenzar a buscar una vena, una vez que la localizo, tomo la jeringa y puso unos contenedores en la misma, introdujo la jeringa en la vena y comenzó a salir la sangre que se introdujo en los pequeños contenedores, lleno 3 y desato el torniquete para que no saliera mas sangre, después procedió a quitar la jeringa, tomo una torunda Silver: bola de algodón con alcohol y la puso en donde estaba la jeringa y la hizo que doblara el brazo.

Tomo la jeringa y le quito la aguja y la tiro en sus respectivos contenedores de basura.

"Vuelvo en unos momentos, voy a dejar esto en el laboratorio para que hagan los análisis que necesito"

**Crown Arcade, Central de mando…**

Zane, Justin, Nathan, Mark y Andrew llegaron a la entrada del Crown, cuyas puertas automáticas se abrieron en cuanto estuvieron enfrente de las mismas y entraron, después se dirigieron a la barra en donde se encontraron con la hermana menor de Andrew, Unazuki, la cual al ver a su _onii-chan**6**_ salio corriendo a saludarlo y darle un abrazo, además de saludar a los demás, después de eso, Andrew fue a la oficina para ver los informes y como iba la administración del negocio, Unazuki siguió atendiendo a los niños y jóvenes que llegaban, los generales entraron al centro de mando sin ser vistos por nadie.

**Consultorio Dra. Mizuno…**

Estaban todas platicándole a la Dra. Como les había ido en sus vacaciones hasta el momento, cuando fueron interrumpidas por la secretaria que toco la puerta.

"Adelante"

"_Mizuno-san_, aquí están los resultados de los análisis que mando hacer" le dijo inmediatamente la secretaria mientras le mostraba el sobre en sus manos y se los entregaba.

"_Arigato**7** Kisa-san_" respondió la Dra. Antes de que se fuera la secretaria.

Una vez que salio la secretaria, comenzó a abrir el sobre con los resultados de laboratorio y los leyó, al terminar de hacerlo se dirigió a Serena.

"Serena, déjame decirte que todo va muy bien, los niveles de hematocrito y eritrocitos están muy bien, eso quiere decir que te haz alimentado bien y tu cuerpo esta absorbiendo las vitaminas y minerales perfectamente, sigue así y no tendrás ningún problema durante todo tu embarazo" fue el diagnostico que le dio.

"¿Ya vez que teníamos razón en no dejarte hacer nada y hacerte comer tantas verduras?"

"Lo sé Mina, pero aún así ustedes me trataban como si fuera de cristal y me fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento" reclamo Serena.

"Sabemos que eso es molesto Koneko-chan, pero es por tu bien y el de tu hijo(a)" agrego esta vez Haruka.

"Sabes que las instrucciones que teníamos de parte de Noriko-san era de que no hicieras nada que requiriera fuerza por lo del golpe que obtuviste" agrego Kari

La Dra. Mizuno solo las observaba junto con su hija, antes de que hubiera una pelea, decidió intervenir.

"Bueno Serena ahora ya puedes hacer un poco mas de cosas, ya que tus niveles de estrés bajaron, pero aún así, desearía que no hicieras nada que requiera mucha actividad física"

"_Arigato Noriko-san_"

"De nada" respondió

"Y Con respecto a lo que tienes que tomar, sigue igual con las vitaminas y minerales, además te voy a agregar acido fólico para que le ayudo al bebé a crecer fuerte mientras se desarrolla" agrego mientras imprimía la receta y se la entrego.

"Gracias nuevamente Noriko-san, no se preocupe que seguiré sus indicaciones y estoy segura de que no me dejaran hacer lo contrario" le dijo Serena mientras se ponía de pie junto con sus amigas y salían del consultorio y Amy se despedía de su mamá.

Una vez que salieron de la clínica, estaban en el estacionamiento poniéndose de acuerdo en que hacer.

"¿Adonde vamos a ir ahora?" pregunto Mina.

"Yo quiero ir a casa para decirle a mamá como me fue en la consulta" respondió Serena y agrego "Pero si ustedes quieren ir al Crown Arcade, no hay problema, solo déjenme en casa de mis papas y después voy con ustedes"

"Pero como te vas a ir si yo traigo el auto" le pregunto Haruka

"Recuerda que en casa se encuentra el de Mina, Serena y el mió" agrego Kari

"Tienes razón, no lo recordaba"

"Amy ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te quedas con nosotras o te vas con Haruka al Crown?" le pregunto Mina

"Me voy con Haruka al Crown, quede con Zane en verificar la información que hayan obtenido de la computadora central" replico Amy.

**Residencia Tsukino…**

Una vez que dejaron a Mina, Kari y Serena en la puerta de la casa de la última, Haruka y Amy tomaron rumbo hacia el Crown.

Kari tomo las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su hermana y prima delante de ella.

"_Kibou**8**_" le hablo Kari a la primera empleada de la casa que vio.

"Dígame Tsukino-san" respondió la empleada conocida como Kibou

"Y vamos de nuevo con lo mismo, te he dicho que me digas Kari-chan o simplemente Kari, cuando me dices Tsukino-san me haces sentir como si le hablaras a mamá y no a mi" respondió Kari automáticamente, hizo un ademán con ambas manos y continuo "En fin, lo que te quería preguntar es si ¿mamá se encuentra en casa o salió con papá de viaje de nuevo?"

"Si, se encuentra en la cocina dando las instrucciones para la comida"

"Eso es todo Kibou, recuerda lo que te dije, _ja ne**9**_" se despidió Kari y tomo la mano de su prima y hermana y tomo rumbo hacia la cocina en busca de su mamá.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina, vieron que iba terminando de dar las instrucciones a la cocinera.

"Será como usted diga Ikuko-san" respondió la cocinera y comenzó a hacer lo que se le había ordenado, todo tenía que salir bien ya que iba a acompañarlos un político muy importante y amigo de ellos.

Ikuko se dio la media vuelta y vio a sus dos hijas y a su sobrina, fue a su lado y las saludo a las tres, antes de salir de la cocina le pidió a una de las empleadas que por favor les llevara un té y galletas a la sala, una vez sentadas, comenzaron a platicar.

"Hijas no sabía que vendrían hoy" comento Ikuko.

"Lo que pasa es que Serena tuvo cita con la ginecóloga" respondió Kari.

"Y la verdad se nos olvido avisarte _okaa-san_" agrego Serena.

"Esta bien hija, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Pues Noriko-san dijo que todo estaba bien, que siguiera tomando las vitaminas y minerales que me había dado y me agrego acido fólico, que le va a ayudar a mi bebé a crecer fuerte y sano" le respondió Serena con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y acariciando su vientre con su mano derecha inconcientemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su mamá, lo cual causo que volteara a ver su vientre, entonces noto que ya comenzaba a notársele el embarazo, apenas y se notaba, a simple vista aun no era tan obvio.

"Me alegra _mesume**10**_ te noto mas relajada, parece que estas semanas en la playa te han ayudado mucho" comento Ikuko una vez que observo bien a su hija.

Así siguió la plática entre las 4, contándole sobre todo lo que habían hecho en esas semanas, cuando menos pensaron, voltearon hacia Serena, ya que tenía rato que no decía nada, pero para sorpresa de ellas, se había quedado dormida.

"Era de esperarse que se durmiera, el estar embarazada es muy cansado" dijo Ikuko al ver a su hija dormida, su mano derecha aun en su vientre.

"La voy a llevar a su recamara para que descanse un rato, vamos Mina para que me ayudes a abrir la puerta, en un momento bajamos de nuevo okaa-san" respondió Kari.

Cuando acostaron a Serena en su cama, Kari y Mina volvieron con su mamá como le había dicho, siguieron hablando, una hora después Serena bajo ya un poco mas repuesta y continúo platicando con ellas.

**Crown Arcade…**

Ya todos estaban ahí, las únicas que faltaban eran Kari, Serena y Mina, estaban sentados, platicando sobre lo que habían hecho.

"Hotaru aquí conoció un chico guapo y además le dio su numero de teléfono" dijo con ojos soñadores Lita, lo que causo que Nathan se pusiera celoso, ella al darse cuenta agrego "Pero no tanto como Nathan" el por respuesta la acerco mas hacia el, ya que estaban sentados juntos y ella le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es el?" le pregunto intrigada Rei a una sonrojada Hotaru.

"Como nuestra querida Hotaru no puede responderte, lo haré yo" respondió Michiru con una sonrisita traviesa.

"No es necesario Michiru, yo lo haré" replico Hotaru con una voz tímida, carraspeo la garganta y hablo en una voz mas clara "pues es alto, de nuestra edad, cabello color plata y unos hermosos ojos color violeta, pero diferentes a los míos, los de el tienen cierto tono azulado en ellos, mientras que los míos no"

"Creo que alguien se enamoro a primera vista" dijo en tono burlón Justin, iba a seguir, pero fue detenido por la mirada asesina que Haruka le estaba propinando.

Zane al darse cuenta de ello, decidió cambiar de platica y le pregunto a su ahora novia "¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?"

"Bien, _okaa-san_ dijo que Serena ya puede hacer un poco mas de cosas, pero que no levantara cosas pesadas"

En eso llegaron Serena, Mina y Kari, venían platicando sobre Kami-sama sabrá que, todos se recorrieron y tomaron asiento, Mina junto a Mark, Serena junto a Hotaru y Kari enseguida de ella.

Todos comenzaron a platicar sobre como le había ido en la consulta a Serena, de ahí pasaron a sobre la información que habían recolectado de la computadora central, Serena volteo a su alrededor y vio un piano y varios otros instrumentos en una área que no había visto antes, su curiosidad gano y le pregunto a Andrew que se había sentado junto con ellos.

"Hey Drew, ¿Para que son todos esos instrumentos que están haya?" le pregunto apuntando hacia donde se encontraban dichos instrumentos musicales.

"¡Ah!, son para el área de karaoke que piensa abrir mi otou-san, el ya me había comentado que lo iba a hacer, pero no pensé que lo pusiera en marcha cuando no estaba" le explico él mientras los demás se preguntaban como era que no lo hubieran visto antes.

"¿Podrían tocar algo tu y Michiru?" le pregunto mirando a los ojos a su prima.

"Digo si eso es posible Drew" dijo ahora mirando a Andrew.

"Claro, ya esta todo terminado, lo que pasa es que nadie se anima, a lo mejor viéndolos a ustedes lo hagan"

"Claro Koneko-chan" dicho esto ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los instrumentos, los demás detrás de ellas.

Haruka se sentó en el piano, Michiru se sentó y tomo el violonchelo, ambas comenzaron al mismo tiempo, al escucharlas, Serena sintió que algo faltaba y tomo el violín que estaba enseguida de Michiru, comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar.

Who can say where the road goes?

Where the day flows, only time

And who can say if your love grows

As your heart chose, only time

¿Quién te puede decir hacia donde te lleva ese camino?

Hacia dónde el día fluye, solo el tiempo

Y quien puede decirte si el amor crece

Cuando tu corazón es el que escoge, solo el tiempo

Darien iba entrando al Crown, cuando vio que Serena y sus amigas se encontraban en la nueva área de karaoke, iba a irse sin que se dieran cuenta, pero al escuchar el sonido del violín, y la voz de Serena, decidió quedarse, extrañaba el escuchar su melodiosa voz acompañada por el hermoso sonido del violín.

Who can say why your heart sighs

As your love flies, only time

And who can say why your heart cries

When your love lies, only time

Quién puede decirte por que tu corazón suspira

Mientras tu amor vuela, solo el tiempo

Quién puede decir por que tu corazón llora

Cuando tu amor miente, solo el tiempo

Who can say when the roads meet?

That love might be in your heart

And who can say when the day sleeps

If the night keeps all your heart

night keeps all your heart

¿Quién puede decirte donde los caminos se topan / encuentran?

Ese amor puede estar en tu corazón

Y quién puede decir cuando el día duerme

Si la noche sostiene todo tu corazón

La noche sostiene todo tu corazón

Who can say if your love grows?

As your heart chose

- Only time

And who can say where the road goes

Where the day flows, only time

¿Quién puede decirte si tu amor crece?

Cuando tu corazón escoge

- Solo el tiempo

Y Quién puede decir hacia donde lleva este camino

Hacía dónde el día fluye, solo el tiempo

Who knows? Only time...

Who knows? only time.

¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo…

¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo.

Silver: La canción se llama Only Time y la canta Enya, debajo de la letra puse una traducción, no es exacta ya que no soy muy buena que digamos traduciendo canciones XD, pero es lo mas cerca posible que pude

Al terminar de tocar abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, volteo hacia donde sentía provenía la mirada que había sentido mientras tocaba junto a sus amigas y solo vio un par de ojos muy conocidos para ella, un azul tan profundo que sentía que se hundía en ellos cada vez que los veía, estaba llorando, así como ella, no entendía el por que lo hacía, si es que no la amaba como decía, entonces ¿Por qué veía ese deseo en sus ojos, el deseo de estar con ella y nunca separarse?.

Al verla abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar el mirarla fijamente a los ojos y el deseo de nunca separarse de ella mostrarse en los de el, tan claro como en los de ella, pero no era posible, si quería que ella viviera, tenía que alejarse de ella, sus sueños siempre le decían algo, ¿Cómo podría ser que algo como los sueños, lo acercaron a ella, ahora lo alejan?, eso no lo entendía, al darse cuenta de que había bajado la guardia, volvió a mostrarse duro e indiferente, vio el dolor mostrarse de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos, pero era algo que no podía evitar, hasta que encontrara una solución, tendría que conformarse con verla por lo lejos, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Los demás solo veían las diferentes emociones que se mostraban en los ojos de ambos, pero ninguno tenía ni la mas mínima noción de lo que sentían, a excepción de la _Ai no Senshi**11**_, la cual sentía como sus almas se llamaban la una a la otra y ella no podía hacer nada mas que observar.

Serena al ver que su mirada volvió a tornarse fría e indiferente le dolió mucho y no pudo evitar el que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras lo veía salir del Crown, solo sintió la mano de su hermana en su hombro derecho y el de sus demás amigas en su hombre izquierdo dándole su apoyo incondicional, su mano derecha se poso sobre su vientre.

'No se que sea lo que te aleja de mi Darien, pero te juro que voy a descubrirlo, tengo algo con que recordarte, eso me da fuerzas y esperanzas' pensó para si misma mientras con su mano izquierda quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Silver: No sé si aparezcan bien las notas como las hice, lo que esta en japonés tiene un superíndice para que haga más fácil el encontrar el significado, pero en fin, si no aparecen al momento de subir el capitulo, no importa ya que están en el orden en el que aparecen en el capitulo, así que no van a tener problemas.

Vocabulario:

**_(1) _**Baka – Idiota, tonto, estúpido y palabras que se le parezcan a las antes mencionadas, ósea que _Darien no baka_ significa Darien eres un idiota.

**_(2) _**Con esto me refiero a que el cristal borro sus recuerdos de que Serena esta embarazada, mas no borro lo anterior, solo cambio la causa de los enfrentamientos entre ellos y las circunstancias en las que se conocieron.

**_(3) _**Ginzuishou – Cristal de Plata _Gin_ – Plata z_uishou_ – Cristal.

**_(4) _**Ohayo gozaimasu – Buenos días en una forma formal.

**_(5) _**Okaa-san – Mamá.

**_(6) _**Onii-chan – Hermano mayor.

**_(7) _**Arigato – Gracias.

**_(8) _**Kibou – Esperanza.

**_(9) _**Ja ne – Hasta luego.

**_(10) _**Mesume – Hija.

**_(11) _**Ai no Senshi – Sailor o guerrera del amor.

Silver: Gracias a Dios puede terminar este capitulo, tenía mucho tiempo sin siquiera escribir un enunciado de este fic, pero la inspiración me llego cuando me acoste y estaba escuchando mi MP3 player y la canción Only Time de Enya comenzó a tocar, y dije, por que no, y este es el resultado, espero que les guste.

Ahora pasando a los reviews, gomen nasai por no haber actualizado antes, pero entre la universidad y el trabajo, me traen loca, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, no saben como me ayudan sus comentarios para poder seguir escribiendo, si tienen alguna idea, será muy bien recibida, se que este es un capitulo algo corto, comparado a lo que escribo normalmente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, no saben como me hace sentir cada vez que alguien me dice que les gusta lo que escribí.

Danyseren

Mer1

Ciakaira

Lorena

Aisha-ladimoon

Seren TC

Starlitg

Moonlight8

Coral Chiba Tsukino

Vanechan

Ayde

Amber Bellum

Daniela

Ginny Potter W

Serena Bombom

Buenos, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews de nuevo, espero que les guste este capitulo, viene una clave para futuros capítulos, espero que puedan encontrarla XD, lo se soy mala mwajajaja, mmm… creo que me esta afectando el comer tanto chocolate, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y por si no puedo actualizar antes, les deseo que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, ja ne.


End file.
